


Tremaine legacy; Mistakes and motherhood

by Arbiter2991



Category: Cinderella (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Past Violence, Poverty, Prequel, Social class conflicts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbiter2991/pseuds/Arbiter2991
Summary: After the attack on a lady Tremaine,  her pregnant daughters realized how dangerous the island truly is. Their last hope was asking Charmings for help, but would that be enough for a happy ending?
Relationships: Anastasia Tremaine/ Le Feu, Cinderella/ King Charming
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. prologue; part1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Welcome into the fic. Before you start reading the story I need to explain some things regarding canon changes. 
> 
> First; Auradon wasn't formed peacefully; villains protested at once and caused trouble all over the continent until they were defeated due to inability of proper cooperation and heavy reliance on old tactics  
> The second; story begins 10 years after the Isle decree, not 20, so most of the known descendants are way younger. And King Adam(the Beast) still reigns as head king along with Head Queen Belle.
> 
> I will List Ages of most popular characters and those relevant to the story; I will add more age tags in other chapters
> 
> Adam(38) Belle(36) Cinderella(29) Henry Charming(34; Movie from 2015 named him Kit, but I changed it) Core 4(7)Ben and Chad(8) Anastasia Tremaine(29), Drizella Tremaine(32) Lady Tremaine(55; gave her name Madonna)
> 
> Remember about crossover status; I use Cinderella 2015 movie as her base story; not the classical. Sequels didn't happen. Goes without saying ownership of the movies is not mine, it's in Disney.  
> Also, remember about M rating, there will be difficult subjects(like alcoholism or poverty) mentioned or presented; but nothing of strong sexual content or gore.  
> Also, the young generation would be included, but in minor parts; this is not their story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular supply delivery to the Isle of the lost. or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Welcome into the fic. Before you start reading the story I need to explain some things regarding canon changes. 
> 
> First; Auradon wasn't formed peacefully; villains protested at once and caused trouble all over the continent until they were defeated due to inability of proper cooperation and heavy reliance on old tactics  
> The second; story begins 10 years after the Isle decree, not 20, so most of the known descendants are way younger. And King Adam(the Beast) still reigns as head king along with Head Queen Belle. I will List Ages of most popular characters and those relevant to the story; I will add more age tags in other chapters  
> Adam(38) Belle(36) Cinderella(29) Henry Charming(34; Movie from 2015 named him Kit, but I changed it) Core 4(7)Ben and Chad(8) Anastasia Tremaine(29), Drizella Tremaine(32) Lady Tremaine(55; gave her name Madonna)
> 
> Remember about crossover status; I use Cinderella 2015 movie as her base story; not the classical. Sequels didn't happen. Goes without saying ownership of the movies is not mine, it's in Disney.  
> Also, remember about M rating, there will be difficult subjects(like alcoholism or poverty) mentioned or presented; but nothing of strong sexual content or gore.  
> Also, the young generation would be included, but in minor parts; this is not their story.

**– Dawn - Isle of the Lost- Pier -**

The supply barge crept closer to the pier. It was here every two days. Towering over the railings were crates with food, basic medicine, and a couple of items allowed by the royal quartermaster: books, toys, and diapers for example. A crew of three men, one was younger than the other two, were visible from the shoreline. They're the same crew as always, and they've been doing this longer than anyone can remember. Weather was pretty much optimal; no fog or strong wind to slow down their work.

Since the barrier above them blocked out starlight and sunlight, the pier was dark. Usually, it was also empty. The two older crewmembers whispered amongst themselves. They were bulky, moderate height sailors wearing standard Auradon bright blue uniforms with long sleeves and a white stripe in the center to expose the round buttons.  
Rich dark blue hats adorned their heads and, while one of them had a beard, the other opted for a clean shave. Years of service didn't do them any favors in the looks department. They had a few visible wrinkles and grey hair, despite being in their mid-forties.

Their younger counterpart had the same uniform with the addition of a silly pin, one shaped like a frog. They were also armed with firearms, just in case of trouble with the villains.

However, this time, they saw a cloaked figure shaking. After stopping the barge, one of three crewmembers yelled, "Step away from the pier or we'll make you! Nobody goes on the barge!"

The shaking figure took a step back, while a hesitant feminine voice responded with, "I'm not trying to board, but I have a letter I need you to deliver to the Cinderellasburg royal couple."

"Should we talk to her? She doesn't look very strong... and it's just a message," the first mumbled.

Another responded, "Maybe her letter is important. We just have to be careful that no one finds out. I'm not in a mood to do a villain a favor at my expense."

The figure on the pier hid her face in defeat. She turned her back to walk away and then heard, "Wait, Miss!" She paused, then she turned towards the barge again. 

"We can't allow you near the barge, but here's a solution." The voice was from the younger sailor, who had picked up an empty bottle.

"Use this!" he shouted, and threw it into the water with a splash.

"What the hell are you doing?" the other two yelled.

"Relax, she’ll toss the bottle back to us. That way we won't have to risk her near the barge," the younger sailor responded.

The other two glanced at each other, completely dumbfounded. "Quick thinking, kid."

After a while, the bottle reached the pier and the hooded person inserted a piece of paper into the bottle, before tossing it back. With a broken voice, the woman repeated herself with, "Thank you. Just a reminder; straight to the Cinderellasburg royal couple." After tossing it, she turned her head away from them.

The young crewmember called, "Wait, who are you?" But no answer returned, as the woman already turned her back .

The mysterious cloaked woman stopped after making a several steps and kneeled on the edge of the pier in haste. The hood slipped from the top of her head in a sudden movement. She opened her mouth; the sailors could only hear sounds of her retching.

"Are you okay there?" the young man spoke again. He turned his head in the direction the sound came from.

The older sailor said, "Just leave her. We still have to drop off the crates. We're lucky she just had the piece of paper on her; no weapons."

They docked by the pier, ignoring the sick woman who had picked herself up after the first crate left the barge. Out of concern, the younger sailor spoke up. "Are you okay, Miss?"

There was a long pause. "No, but you can't do anything about it, "she responded, putting her hood up again after vomiting in front of the three strangers.

"Come on kid, time's a-wastin and we can't afford to lose time on this place. You don't want to encounter any of the villains when they wake up!" The older man lost his patience, grabbing the younger sailor's shoulders, steering him back to work. Not another word was spoken while the three sailors unloaded the cargo, avoided the woman, and left.

About fifteen minutes later, the woman slowly headed towards the center of the island, the area where the major villains lived. She trembled a bit and stopped to ensure her grey cloak and hood stayed where they belonged. She passed several buildings, most of them too damaged to be considered habitable.

The road here was as simple as it got, its foundation practically rubble. Her head was spinning from her encounter with the Auradonians but she felt satisfied. After all, she did what she had intended, without major time loss.

"I know you can't hear me, but we were lucky today. Now both of us need to have hope.” The woman touched her belly gently. “Stay strong… my son."

**After the drop - Auradon city**

After the sailors had returned, the older two headed right back to their families. The younger one went to the post office, to find a messenger who would head to Cinderellasburg.

He found one such courier, who gave him a couple of funny looks, and asked for a decent amount of AuraCoins. The young seadog grumbled, while counting the coins, but he felt obliged to see his task to the end. 

After the courier got his money, he mounted a horse, and left the city in a hurry. The young man headed to the inn for some rest.


	2. prologue; part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hooded woman heads back home and reveals her identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't mention changes regarding the island itself.  
> First, the residents can't die under the barrier. Villains started killing the servants, so magic was used to prevent it from escalating. Second, the isle is also more densely populated with sidekicks, minions and other servants. Third, they have edible food, instead of leftovers, and some basic medicine in shipments. They even have a television. But there is still poverty, which I will try to present in this piece. 
> 
> Warning for child abuse.

**Isle of the Lost - Central Hub - 7 am - About Half an Hour After Supply Drop**

A woman, whose face was obscured with a hood, moved slowly through dirty crossings, watching for loose roof tiles above her and sharp objects on the ground. Long years in that rough environment had had their effect.

Her hands had sores on them, her knees covered only by loose strings of fabric. But the worst part was that her feet always hurt. Her shoes had seen better days. They were flat and had once been made for manual labor, but now their sides had holes and their soles were tattered and thin. Every step made her vulnerable feet hurt. She told herself that her home wasn't far and she would get there soon enough. She forced herself to increase the pace.

When the wind whistled ominously through the abandoned buildings, the woman shivered at the displeasing memories the sound stirred up. Many sidekicks who once lived here had left out of fear of the major villains, retreating to wilder and less populated parts of the island

It started around six years after the Island Decree took effect. Now the formerly whole structures here lay devastated. Some stood without roofs, some crumbled with rotted flooring, and a few were on the verge of complete collapse. Every single one however was beyond the capability of repair using just the supplies from the continent. The mere presence of those villains forced the soon-to-be mother to keep her hood drawn high, secured with her hands to maintain a low profile; she didn't want to expose her face.

Yet fate had other things in mind for her. While she was lost in her thoughts, she heard someone approaching, no, running. She tried to locate the person, but her senses were dull in the morning. She grew fearful. She hoped the person was not rushing towards her. She needed to hurry back home, just in case. That decision quickly turned against her. Shortly after making her decision, she crashed into a boy: one who emerged from a building on her left, and she completely lost her balance.

She couldn’t help but notice that the child—who looked about seven years old—had white and black hair. He was wearing a red biker jacket and dark trousers. The clothes looked to be too long for him, but on the isle, many inhabitants wore bigger or smaller sizes then they should. Clothes came by way of hands-maidens, ones under control of the Queen of Hearts; she drove a hard bargain for the goods. A few people were creative, and used unorthodox materials like tablecloths or torn up scraps tied by thick ropes. The appearance and behavior of this child made the woman ever more aware as to who might be nearby.

More than anything now, she wanted to be away from this place. She picked herself up, while the little runner did the same. Then, in the distance, she heard a familiar, menacing tone.

"You can't hide for long from me, boy. I know it was you who almost dirtied my precious possessions. You were too close to them to be left unpunished!" The hooded woman saw the boy shake, though she didn't dare say a word herself.

_ 'He's afraid. Hell, my stomach turned when I heard that threat. And it wasn’t the usual nausea; I know the difference by now.' _ Before she had a chance to figure out her next move, the child dashed towards an old well. She decided it was time for her to scram as well, but the timing was not on her side that day.

"You stop right there, you miserable wench," she heard. An older woman in fur had appeared right behind her and the hooded woman knew better than to disobey the order. 

_ ‘Time to put on a brave face,’ _ she thought with a mental sigh. She was about to speak when the tall, fur-clad, former fashion designer cut her off.

"I'm sure you saw the ingrate, otherwise known as my son. Spare me the bother of beating it out of you. Just tell me which way he went in his vain effort to avoid the consequences. Answer me now!"

She couldn’t face that. She knew it was her or the child and she had already made her choice. With disgust, she said, "He’s heading towards the old well. May I leave now?" 

Cruella's tone turned threatening. "You'd better not be lying to me about this. And you'd better keep this to yourself. I don't want to hear the whole isle gossiping about how my son almost fooled me." There was a pause. Then the older woman added, "But just in case you're dumb enough to lie – drop that hood! Who are you?"

The woman hesitated. And then, reluctantly, she lowered the hood, revealing short, fiery-colored hair. The dark rings beneath her eyes were clear signs of countless sleepless nights. 

"I'll be damned. So the rumors are true!" Cruella's face broke out in triumph. "Out of all those who didn't die during the war - you look like you're about to. How funny! As much as I would love to torment you, Anastasia, I've got to catch my son." She turned on her heel and disappeared.

_ “Maybe I shouldn't have done that, but it's such a risk. Cruella wouldn't hesitate to come after me, and I have enough problems on my plate already. Island boys are tough and she still needs her servant. I just wish I hadn't needed to help her enforce this madness _ .' She still felt conflicted but continued to reassure herself.

_ “But I'm about to be a mother and, if the pen is mightier than the sword, then my boy will have hope - even if I'm a lost cause myself. _ ' Her thoughts about the morning and her future continued as she moved on, and soon enough she reached her destination: her family beauty salon.

Anastasia entered the building. Before she could hang up the makeshift cloak she used to pose as a regular servant, the questioning began.

"Is that you Ana?” asked an angry voice. “What took you so long? Please tell me you did it.”

"Eh, Driz, some patience wouldn't kill you,” she mumbled to herself.

Closing the distance to the other room, she said, "Who else would it be? I know locks here are good for nothing, but even thieves here aren't bold enough to barge in the front."

She entered the room where Drizella was sitting in a swivel chair, working on her nails. "As for the second question,” Anastasia continued, “I had a run-in with Cruella's boy… and then with Cruella herself. I wish someone would give her viciousness a taste of her own medicine." Anastasia ended with a long huff.

Another question came from Drizella. "You okay? That encounter could mean trouble down the road." 

"You don't need to fake concern on my behalf just because you don't want to see her. Lucky for us, she's focused on her furs and her servant—otherwise known as her son.” Anastasia spat back at her sister, taking the other swivel chair.

"Oh, no, you're not giving me that lecture again." Drizella had a habit of mocking others to feel superior. It had been her little game ever since she was a child and she’d never grown out of it. “We can't waste energy on it right now. Blame me for this mess later. Now, speaking of sons, did you do it? Is the message to Cindy on the way?" She launched into a new barrage of questions.

Anastasia darted her eyes forward. She didn't appreciate that tone after the morning she’d had. She considered confrontation, but she already had too many people she was at odds with. She squirmed a little in her seat and answered with, "It's done. After all, Auradonians have this thing about chivalry and I'm a woman. Now we'll wait and see whether those lessons about diplomacy we took as kids were a waste of time or not."

Anastasia’s sister stopped working on her nails as the words sank in. Drizella turned her swivel chair around and held her bloated belly. "Despite our feud, we can agree on that" Drizella looked down at herself, pondering and speaking aloud as though her stepsister were there to hear her.

_ ‘Cindy, I know what we put you through, but if you ignore the words Ana has written, then you won't be any better than us. And, well, you're supposed to be the better one. Isn't that the whole point of being Auradonian?’ _

The sisters looked at each other in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Anastasia's was now focused on her mother.

_ ‘We failed to save you from suffering and, as much as what's about to happen pains me, I won't fail your grandsons too. That's a promise. I know you'd understand the choice I made if you knew what I'd been through. Maybe one day I'll have a chance to properly explain myself to you. _ '

She exhaled deeply after her inner monologue, allowing herself a little time to rest. She could only hope her explanation would bring her the help she needed for her family's well-being.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella has unusual mail day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auradon time; Warning for politics, mentions of abuse, advanced medical conditions.  
> New Characters: Le Feu(36), Horace Vitneré(40)  
> Mentions: Mulan(31)

**4 days later - Charming castle**

Today had been a day of meetings and mail responses. Queen Cinderella had never liked these. She preferred her casual activities; spending time with her son, or laughing with the girls in her book club. But she never shied away from duty. 

She worked hard after the war to make sure her subject's needs were taken care of, from her royal advisors down to the children in the streets. That involved countless hours of hard work, including long nights spent formulating laws, choosing people for administration, and consulting with advisors. All those efforts paid off when visitors and letters praised her ideas and deeds. Recently though, there were a significant number of complaints, sometimes even demands. 

In the lower part of the castle, in the offices, Cinderella finished her last formal meeting. It was with the industry area administrator, Horace Vitneré. He sat across from her in his formal outfit, typical for an old royal house with the only change being a simple collar, correcting his jacket as his ruler spoke.

  
"I believe this arrangement would suffice for the housing project you petitioned. I expect you'll oversee the construction in person while we're in the initial phases. We cannot give you many workers, so it's up to you to make sure those who are assigned to you make it on time." 

"Of course I will. Thank you, Your Grace, for the trust,” Horace responded, then added firmly, "I know this all seems sudden, but with peacetime came population growth, and because of that, there aren't enough jobs to go around; the benefit of the half-paid housing is going to help everyone." 

Cinderella laughed with courtesy, "You explained it last time Horace. As much as I love your expertise and passion, I need to remind you this is my mail day, and that is largely your fault, so please take your leave and let me handle this." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. 

The man felt his Queen's lack of patience. He knew many citizens weren't fond of his idea. They were trying to thwart his efforts through formal letters and other bureaucratic measures. Horace stood tall, he was a man of action and a visionary who knew that greatness came with many obstacles. He smiled as he left to perform his obligations. 

Meanwhile, the former owner of the glass slippers - now cultural artifacts in the National Museum - headed off to a room in the back to try and sort through her mail. 

Then something very unusual and out of place caught her eye. A parchment without an envelope. Definitely old and filled with barely legible handwriting and some kind of drawing on the reverse. This wasn't any correspondence fit to be put into royal mail. 

_Someone had to be sorely mistaken. It cannot be addressed to any respectable recipient. Who could have sent it_? Thoughts gathered in her head and then, after reading the first couple of lines, the pupils in her eyes grew twice as large. She realized who had written those words. 

_"Your Majesty Cinderella, Queen of Cinderellasburg_

_I don't know how to refer to you after so much time. For the sake of time and my own memory, I hope you'll allow my use of Cinderella. I am writing in a time of great crisis. My name is Anastasia Tremaine and I am a prisoner of the Isle of Lost. Despite the horrors that my sister, my mother, and I inflicted upon you all those years ago, I must beg for your help. Our circumstance is dire._

Cinderella's head started spinning, bringing all the bad memories along with the questions. _What had happened? What was wrong? How had she even delivered that?_ Then the queen examined the drawing, but couldn't comprehend anything from it. She hadn't given a lot of thought to the Tremaine family after the war. Instead, she'd devoted herself completely to the needs of her people; her goal had always been to be the best ruler she could be. 

Cinderella shook her head as she whispered, "Out of sight, out of mind, especially after ten years."  
She couldn't even express all the emotion she felt at that moment. Fear of discovery, concern for the author of the letter, guilt that she'd forgotten about people whom she shared a roof with… Even if it wasn't her choice and they were horrible, they're still human beings, and one of them is desperate. 

After a couple of really deep breaths, she realized that if Anastasia was writing to her after all of these years and after everything that had happened, then it had to be important. Despite her past, she is not a person to ignore a cry for help. 

_“But since I am going to take your time, I should also give you something. And since it's just a piece of paper and my possessions are pretty much non-existent; I can only give you an apology right now. I wish you could hear it, because I mean every word. Those years after we surrendered and got locked up, it gave me time for a lot of thinking. I have seen firsthand all kinds of deeds I won't even dare speak of. And every time I saw a victim and her abuser, I saw both of us in that role with me as the " bad guy" and you as the poor unfortunate soul who needed to endure the abuse. That shouldn't have taken place and I had too many reminders to deny it._

_Those times were awful, but to prevail on the island, I couldn't constantly dwell on it. But thanks to my reflections in solitude, I finally understood what kind of life mother gave you, and how I’d helped enable it. No person should go through this, especially young ones like you were back then. Of course, being an adult makes it easier to live through it, yet it's still painful._

_Three relatives don't exactly compare to the dangerous men and women here, but we caused you a lot of pain and effectively tainted your childhood. I hate myself for that. You won't ever get those years back and I am sorry for my part in this. I know you may not believe me, but I hope you will. I hope you'll keep your citizens safe from what you went through._

_Our mother is suffering horrible pain due to some kind of bloodstream infection. Nothing can change it; she has withered away to the point that we are using homemade sedatives to make her sleep through it. I believe it's the deathward curse keeping her alive. Our safety is dependent on her position in the Dragon Hall. And since she cannot function, our position is precarious._

_It's also vital for you to understand why it happened. You need to understand Drizella and I, to cope with isolation, spent a lot of time together, but one day it changed. I met this man, one of Gaston's former mercenaries, Le Feu. We started bonding, based on both of us being villain sidekicks. My sister believed I was rejecting her by doing so. Hell, I admit I was drawn to the man. I am human and people don’t get my position like he does. Was it wrong for me to try to have at least a sliver of a happy ending?_

Cinderella was repulsed with the idea of Drizella meddling with Anastasia's life, instead of supporting her, like a good sister should. The man was an enigma for her, but this description made her feel her younger stepsister had genuine feelings.

If she could, she would hug Anastasia, and have a few words with the older step-sister about that, but that was impossible.

Then she looked at her wristwatch. Her pupils widened again when she realized she'd spent more than half an hour on this letter and there's still much more to the whole story. Besides, visiting hours weren't over yet. She still had to look and act like the queen, and no one could know about the situation on the island. 

Cinderella decided to use the passageway straight to the stairs, so no one would see her on her way to the royal chambers. There, she would read the rest of the letter and examine what's on the back. She knew she would need to eventually confront King Adam in the capital, and that it wouldn't be pleasant, but that was a bridge for her to cross later. 

**\- The Charming Castle - upper floors**

Cinderella climbed up the spiral staircase, careful not to trip as she hurried. Her composure was shaken, but she didn't want anyone to know. Maybe now would be a good time to try that herbal tea from Mulan?

She paused at one of the storage rooms, collected the tea, and continued on. It was now time to face reality or at least what Anastasia was claiming was her reality. Cinderella didn't dare question her step-sister's sanity until after she had finished the letter.

In the royal bedchambers, Henry Charming was rummaging through drawers, kneeling on the floor, and scoping underneath the furniture when the door opened and he fell back onto his posterior. 

Cinderella peered down with a puzzled look on her face. She barely contained her laughter. "Hal, why are you up here and on the floor?" 

"I can't find that silver and beige tie you bought me five years ago," the King replied. 

"And why would it be on the floor?" Cinderella's blue eyes wandered around the room in confusion. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I know where it is; I took it to buy one with the same pattern for Chad. It's downstairs with some of my things."

King Charming got up off of the floor. "Well, that's a relief." He grinned and then glanced at the paper in her hand. "What are you doing with that old thing? Treasure hunting?"

Cinderella frowned. "I wish." She lowered her head and, after a brief pause, added: "It's a letter."

She headed towards the electric kettle in the corner of the room to make a couple cups of tea. "Ah, right, the mail day." King Charming nodded. "Any reason to bring that old parchment upstairs?"

"It’s not old…" Cinderella sighed, pouring out some boiling water. "It's from Anastasia."

"Your stepsister can write?" King Charming quipped.

"Don't you dare jest about it!" Cinderella fumed, almost spilling her tea. "If that's how you show support around here, there's the door!"

Her yell startled the cat. It was Cinderella's latest family addition after the former owner had offered her up. She'd named it Elsa for its white fur, and also because the two women had an unspoken rivalry. It began a couple of years ago when she was hosting the queen from afar and Elsa won the affection of a lot of her subjects, and after that beat her in three contests for royals. So every chance Ella got to mock the snow queen, she used it.

Cinderella sighed. "Sorry Elsa, I am not myself today," she apologized in the direction the cat had disappeared in.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously. It's more than bad news. Clue me in please?" Henry closed the distance to hold his wife's hands and look straight into her eyes. 

Cinderella appreciated the gesture. She held out the letter to him. "I read barely half of this and it gave me chills, hence why I chose to finish here before I melted under all that sorrow." She drew her hands back and picked up her tea to sip at it. 

"I have an idea." Henry planted a kiss on his wife's forehead. "I'll read you the other half; you just sit there and enjoy your tea, is that the one Mulan gave you?" Cinderella nodded with a little smile. He looked down at the paper, wondering what had made his wife so uneasy.

"Okay, Anastasia, what have you been up to?" He squinted comically at the writing. "Christ, her penmanship definitely leaves something to be desired. Chad writes better than this and he's eight!" He glanced up, remembering to keep his jokes to himself, and then quickly read the introduction in silence.

Anastasia's efforts at a greeting amused him, but he didn't dare smile in front of Cinderella. What really shocked him was the humility; part of him even wondered if she was faking it. What bothered him the most about the apology, was how she had somehow managed to become a better person whilst surrounded by villains. He sighed, "Irony never gets old, does it?"

The queen frowned. "What irony?" 

Henry wanted to slap himself for his indiscretion, but simply sighed and began to explain himself. "In a place full of the worst people and creatures, Anastasia managed to grow a conscience; isn't that odd to you?" He didn't hide his distrust but didn't want to come off as too judgmental. 

"Look, Henry," Cinderella sighed. Henry straightened up. "We were both still young when the Isle decree was written, and we were similar when we were teens. Lady Tremaine just put us on opposite sides. If during these ten years I could learn so much about being a ruler, why is it so unbelievable she'd recognize her mistakes?"

Henry nodded. "I can tell that she's scared and that probably made the confession a little more difficult. If you believe that further residency on the Isle isn't necessary, then so do I." Henry closed his eyes as he reminisced about the Isle decree. "Truth be told, when the war was won, I wanted to be out of the major politics as soon as possible. I know Adam was trustworthy, but the Isle doesn't seem like such a bright idea in hindsight."

When Henry found out about Lady Tremaine's condition, the gravity of the situation weighed on him and his cheerful, charming demeanor couldn't change it. He knew that without Lady Tremaine her daughters would be vulnerable. Based on what was being described in the letter, he guessed he'd reached the point where his wife had stopped reading. 

"Are you ready for the second half?" Henry whispered. He knew it would be hard for her; she would feel a burden of being part of the problem. He wished Anastasia had contacted them sooner, or that he could talk to her to ask for more details.

The queen was silently finishing her cup of tea. Henry wasn't sure if she was paying attention to him, so he tried to get her attention with a simple phrase. "Look at me," he called. "We would do right by them, regardless of their past, it's who we are. Now, are you ready for the rest of this letter?"

"I suppose I am," Cinderella said with uncertainty. Her moment of respite was over and she couldn't quite accept it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mentions of characters: Governor Ratcliffe(38); Captain Hook(41)  
> Warnings: Sexism, Reckless behavior, politics,

"Here goes nothing," King Charming muttered and carefully began reading the lines aloud. He had repositioned himself closer to the edge of his seat.

“ _ Drizella tried to drive a wedge between Feu and I many times, more than I could count. Which, in the end, and much to her discontent, only made our bond stronger. Eventually, she stopped, and instead attempted to prove a point to me through how many men she could seduce. Each time she laid with a new one, she was bragging like she'd won a game that only she wanted to play. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ For reasons I cannot fathom, she was drawn to the two pirate crews. Governor Ratcliffe, upon his exile, formed a pirate crew that makes Hook look tame. She had multiple encounters with men from both crews, but on the Isle, there isn't much protection to go around. My sister and her lovers couldn't care less, but that's how our trouble began. _

Henry paused, taking in the meaning of the letter, and across the room, Cinderella whispered: "Drizella has a baby with a pirate." They were both glad that they were sitting. "Please, Hal, keep reading.”

"As you wish, dear," The King obliged, correcting himself in his seat.

_ “By the time she realized she was pregnant, Drizella had managed to lay with a lot of pirates and even a few Huns. Mother and I were united in scolding her for her recklessness because she doesn't even know who the father is. Mother couldn't let it go. After a few long weeks, I learned she'd made a list of the most probable fathers and was determined to confront them. You may have forgotten, but when she was in Captain Hook’s company during the war, she learned a few tricks from him; tricks that killed people. She wasn't scared of buccaneers or sidekicks, but that was a grave error on her part. _

_ It was about two weeks ago when someone dealt her a blow with a meat cleaver. The Isle of the Lost doesn't allow death, so I have been watching her fade without relief. As Drizella got further along, I had to step up and take care of her as well. Le Feu was helpful. He didn't abandon me and was my only joy in this place. Things happened and I am now in my second trimester. _

Henry stopped at Cinderella's gulp. They both knew what that entailed. The morbid revelation knotted their tongues. "Do you want to go on?" he asked softly, knowing the silence would only make things worse. Cinderella nodded and then poured herself another cup of tea.

_ “The pirates were recently lurking around the corner of the salon. My guess is, they’re waiting to get payback on Drizella for toying with them. They’re waiting for our weakest moment, meaning right after the baby is born. I fear for our vulnerability – I'm not so far along, but I'll show soon and once that happens, they'll have the perfect leverage over us. Mother can't do anything now and Le Feu doesn't have much sway with Gaston, but Beast's old nemesis did allow us to use his first hideout, abandoned three years after the war. That's the place I've marked on the opposite side of my letter. Drizella and I are heading there as soon as we send this. _

_ As a mother, I beg you to save us, Cinderella. If you can't find a place in your heart for me and my family, then at the very least save my son and nephew. Drizella barely has two weeks left. Please, do not forsake two newborns over bad blood. From what I've heard from AuraNews, you are also a mother. Be sure that for my child I'll do my best to submit to any demand the capital has and I've beat sense into Drizella's head to do the same. The way I see it, if there's anyone who can convince Beast we deserve a second chance, it would be Belle. Could you please be my family's voice, Cinderella? Be the better person I know you are and beg Queen Belle on my behalf. _

_ Be strong for me, Cinderella. _

_ Anastasia Tremaine” _

When he had finished reading the last line of the letter, the King examined his wife. What he saw was both unusual and disturbing. She was pale and shaken by the things that she had heard, staring at the floor and looking dead to the world. He couldn't accept that, so he tried to bring her to talk.

"Listen to me, dear. I know you feel sorry for Anastasia. She doesn't deserve to live in fear, so I'll help her. After all, saving distressed damsels is my thing.” He almost chuckled at that, but then thought better of it. “But she handled things for two weeks, so surely she'll be alright until we can get there." He wasn't sure how much truth was in his words, but he hoped they would at least ease his love's mind in some small way.

"How?" she responded softly. "How can you be sure?" She raised her hand and pushed her blonde locks out of her view.

"For starters," King Charming began his explanation, "She actually made a sound plan with that hideout. Sure, it's not one I would pick for myself, but it should still buy enough time for us to act. The pirates will have to take some time in order to find them."

He wanted to make a joke about hell freezing over before he'd praise Anastasia, but that would be highly inappropriate in the presence of his emotionally hurting wife. He instead summarized this dispute. "You said it yourself, Ella, she's changed. She will be okay until we get there.”

The reassurance worked. Cinderella stood up and gently touched his shoulder. "Thank you, Hal. You always know how to raise my spirits, even in times like these."

King Henry stood up as well and kissed her. They stood in the room for a brief moment, but the ticking clock on the wall was merciless.

"Darn it, I have a phone call to make," Henry cursed. "Listen, Ella, I won't leave you alone for long like this. I'll be back in a half hour and we can discuss what to do with the Isle and everything else. Please don't strain yourself, try to relax, and I will be back soon, okay?"

Cinderella was sad he needed to go but understood him well. Being royalty made for a busy life, and while she could usually delay her correspondence without major problems, Henry could rarely do the same. "Alright, don't take long. I love you." It was a simple thing to say, but her mind was still clouded by dark thoughts so it was hard for her to verbalize sentences with more substance.

"I love you too,” Henry replied, and left the chambers.

Elsa meowed, having finally returned from hiding, and started begging for affection by rubbing her head against Cinderella's leg. Cinderella laughed and then stepped into the restroom for a moment. She stood in front of the mirror and tried to collect her thoughts. She swallowed as she faced her reflection. The royals had taken the easy way out, shutting everyone away on the Isle of the Lost, and she felt guilty.    
_ What a grave error… What a horrible place. Even those who hadn't killed anyone had been sent under the barrier. What kind of heroes are we for shutting them away? _

She looked at her reflection in shame. But it wasn't too late to change things. Cinderella was determined to fix everything, even if she was afraid of the inevitable meeting with King Adam. She exited the bathroom and started to make a list of things to bring with her to the capital: toiletries, clothes, a phone and charger, pictures of Chad, and money. She also made a copy of the letter, knowing Henry would have to stay longer. Then, she looked at her arrangements for the following days. Fortunately, there were no guests from outside of the kingdom arriving, so she could delegate all the responsibilities to her subordinates. She knew exactly who could fill her absence.

Henry eventually returned, looking content, despite the bad news. "What makes you so happy, Hal?"

"For once you’re still here. Part of me was worried about what you would do in that half-hour," he teased.

"Very funny. Now spill." His wife knew better than to take him seriously. After all their years together, she knew she needed to press him. Otherwise, he would hide behind his humor.

"Alright, alright, I found out Cogsworth is in the city. He would be an excellent asset in the current predicament on the Isle."

Cinderella was unsatisfied. "How did you find that out?"

"Lumiere told me," Henry said. "But honestly, it's as mysterious to me as it is to you. I'll see if I can get to the bottom of it." Henry loved a good mystery.

"I get why you're so full of yourself now." Cinderella rolled her eyes. "We still need to have a talk about the Tremaines. Be serious, Henry."

"I know. I promise I won't joke about this," he assured her. That was an easy thing to do. He could process the news easier because he had no bonds with the Tremaines and had dealt with more vicious opponents during his time in the military.

"Okay, first thing,” Cinderella said. “It's not easy to say, but I haven't forgotten the past. I want to give Anastasia and Drizella a fair shot in life; not just separate them from the men lurking around the corner. Chivalrous rescue isn't enough."

Henry knew exactly what she meant by this. "I understand; you're worried I'll put them under house arrest when they come. It's tempting, but I won't. However, I wonder why you didn't mention Lady Tremaine?"

"She is… more complicated. Always has been." Cinderella sighed. "Look, I’ll worry about her when she has had the chance to recuperate. For now, she's an enigma. I want to focus on things that are certain." She didn't really have an answer.

"I know it's a mess," Henry admitted. There wasn't much to say about the unknown factor, so he moved to another topic. "But they're your relatives. I will support any decisions you make. I love you and that comes with trust. Just clue me in on these decisions because I don't want any surprises." Henry didn't like the idea of dealing with them, but he was certain he could contain any damage the Tremaines might cause.

"Of course; it's only fair," Cinderella reassured. "Now, let's summarize what we know and formulate a plan."

"Hold on Ella, don't go there just yet. You were all too quiet during the reading and I don't want you bottling anything up. It's unhealthy." He had a point; difficult as it was, she needed to do this.

"I guess you're right; it's just… so hard!" She pushed herself to open up slowly. "I just can't believe I was so ignorant. If Anastasia didn't step up, I wouldn't have even found out. It's dreadful to even imagine." While Cinderella was bringing up this possible outcome, she spoke slower and slower.

"You weren't ignorant, you had other responsibilities; there's a difference," Henry began his explanation. "And looking for someone to blame is just a waste of time. From what we've heard, they're safe now. Things fell apart, but you didn't want this and you definitely didn't do this. That's what you need to remember – this never could have been your fault."

Cinderella was still a bit conflicted, but she knew he was right. To turn this problem around, she needed to focus. Blaming herself would be the exact opposite.

"Thank you, Hal, I needed that. But there's one more thing: Do you think there's anyone else on that Island dealing with a similar situation? With everything I know now, the thought won't leave my head."

Henry wanted to lie, but he knew it wouldn't go undetected. "It's likely, but again, don't go too far ahead. After the rescue, we can gather reliable information from the source and then figure out our next move. I know it sounds harsh, but big changes require caution. Otherwise, you’ll just end up changing things for the worse."

"I know you mean well, but no amount of talking will make me feel better." Cinderella sighed as she corrected her posture. "I need to fix this. We have to start planning."

"If that's what you want." Henry paused with the hope that she'd open up more, but then continued when it didn't work. "About the Isle itself. You know Adam never sends any soldiers by order, right? He always calls for volunteers when he needs people down there. It's an authority test. I'm sure someone would accept the call, but I'd rather pick my own people to follow me to the hideout."

"I don't like the sound of it, Hal." Cinderella butted in.

"It's preferable to relying on people I don't know. Can you please trust my judgment on this?" The king pleaded.

"Fine. But you’d join me in the Capital, right?" Cinderella asked.

"Of course, and we have phones, so we can update each other until the actual rescue. Now, let's talk about the court. As Anastasia mentioned, going straight to Adam is a bad idea," Henry reminded her.

"Yes, it is, but my godmother and Belle would support me and probably advise me on how to convince him," Cinderella replied. Of course, she hadn't been to the capital for quite a long time, but hopefully, those relationships were as strong as ever.

To that, Henry said "I have known Adam for a long time. He is stubborn, but lucky for us, biased against magic. Releasing non-magic women shouldn't be too hard a task." Then, he scratched his head. "There's one thing, though."

"What is it?" Cinderella asked.

"Don't hate me, but I think we’ll need to let Adam interrogate Anastasia and that mercenary, otherwise there's no chance of her walking free again. There are things that are unclear, and we need answers."

After a moment of silence, Cinderella replied, "Well, I don't like the interrogation part, but it's Adam. We might not have another choice there." Cinderella wished for an easier solution, but at the moment she could come up with none.

"Well, my guess is that maybe Adam will keep them in the capital, under his watchful eye. You know the phrase about keeping enemies closer?"

"I do," Cinderella sighed. "Well, I guess that's where we begin. I'll gather support, you gather volunteers, and then we can confront Adam."

"Yeah, it's the best we can do for now," Henry winced. "When do you want to leave for the capital?"

"Tomorrow morning. I need to sleep on this before I go," Cinderella answered.

"I'll help you pack, and then we'll head to dinner," the king suggested.

"Sounds great, thank you." Cinderella smiled, and they began to work together to send her off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tremaine family got to the hideout, but that doesn't make things easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome back to the island. It’s time to meet the mysterious love interest.  
> Warnings: medical conditions, poverty implications.

**Isle of the Lost — The Hideout**

At night, while the other Islanders were sleeping, Anastasia, her sister and mother, moved to a new location with the assistance of Le Feu. The sisters had duffel bags with clothes. Other belongings were packed into a large bag which Le Feu took on his back. They were forced to do a little bit of improvisation, so Lady Tremaine was put in a wheelbarrow. Anastasia and Le Feu took turns pushing it.

Drizella was sarcastic as usual, seeing their unity, but when her sister elbowed her, she stopped. It would only draw unwanted attention if they started a fight.

Gaston's former residence was on the east side, surrounded by woods. The forest was gloomy and withered. The death-prevention ward worked on plants as well as people. The family had a chance to witness up close the haunted impression, created by withered trees and bushes.

The building itself was mostly crumbling grey bricks with wood-paneled flooring. There were some minor signs of damage, like burns and holes in the wood, and broken windows, but nothing too alarming. The shelter had both a first and a ground floor. There were two rooms downstairs to be occupied by Drizella and Lady Tremaine. There was also a kitchen and a dining hall.

It had been seven days since the letter had been sent. Anastasia was sitting by the desk in her new room, measuring out sedatives for Lady Tremaine. Her sickness was worsening – she could barely speak and all her food had to be liquified. To make things worse, Lady Tremaine also suffered harsh fevers.

Anastasia finished measuring out the doses. She would run out of medication within a week, if Cinderella couldn't find a way to help soon. 

She wondered if she should stop giving her painkillers; Lady Tremaine was quiet and even if she hadn’t been, they were away from everyone. , But her mother was in a state of deep pain and she couldn't let her suffer. What worried the young woman more was whether her bright idea would make Lady Tremaine's condition worse. She knew she had to prepare herself for her mother’s demise, as soon as she would cross the barrier.

Another problem on her mind was how she was supposed to move her mother down to the shore. The wheelbarrow she’d used to get her here wouldn't work as the shore was too rocky.  She hoped the escort team would bring something to help with that.

The sound of the doors opening caught her attention, she startled in her chair, considered standing up, but the familiar voice made her remain seated. "It's just me," said Le Feu, who had a grey and green coat that had been put together from scraps of old uniforms. He was shorter than the average teen and his hair was messy. He held up a small sack tied with a frayed rope. "I brought this from Facilier; it's some kind of acid, but apparently pregnant women need it."

"You mean folic acid?" Anastasia interrupted.

"It's extracted from…" He scratched his head. "Frankly, I don't know the chemistry. The point is, I got it from the best possible source on this mess of an island.“

"It's incredible that you managed to get it! I love you," Anastasia's eyes brightened from the excitement .

"I love you too," Le Feu replied. "I don't say it often, but I do. We need to cherish these quiet moments before you leave this place," he told her, closing the distance between them. "But first things first. How is your mother? Is Drizella still giving you a hard time?"

"You know me well," Anastasia smiled. "Well, you know the answer to Mom. She's a mere shadow of herself, partly because I keep pumping these things," she pointed to the desk, "into her bloodstream. Between the two of us, I don't think I'll ever talk to her again the way I used to, but don't say anything to Drizella," she turned in her seat towards Le Feu. The ex-mercenary knelt to take her hands, prompting a gasp from Anastasia.

Before he could find any comforting words, Anastasia groaned, "Speaking of Drizella, she’s been sleeping a lot lately. Although she hasn’t lost her bite. I know she's blood, and in her mind it's funny, but I am getting tired of it!" Her skin turned a little red and the veins surfaced on her face. It wasn't the first time Anastasia had been pushed this far. Anastasia only took care of Drizella because someone had to.

"I remember almost every time you slapped her," Le Feu muttered. "Not that I blame you. Drizella has that effect on people. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's sweet of you to think of her. Or rather me, dealing with them. I just wish I didn't have to – it's harder every day." Anastasia shook her head and then changed the subject. "This was supposed to be the time of our lives, Feu. Instead, I have to hide away, and I can't give you the attention you deserve because I have to be their nurse. Soon we'll be apart forever, and all we’ll have will be these last days and whatever letters we might exchange afterward."

"Don't worry about me," the Frenchman assured her. "Auradon will have a new king one day, and that will be my chance to be reunited with you. And as for these last days… I have some ideas." He smirked a little at her.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Anastasia laughed, before gathering up the medicine and then leaving the room quietly.

The next day, Drizella was in her room downstairs. She sat on her bed and stretched. She had dreamt about her mother; how she'd laughed along with Anastasia when their mother returned drunk full of moonshine. That had been long before she was a teacher. Her position in Dragon Hall had helped her limit her drinking habits, but when she was intoxicated, she was violent. A few times, she'd even hit her daughters.

Anastasia entered the room and brought the dissolved folic acid with her. "Drink this; it's for the baby."

"Ugh, What is it? "Drizella grumbled after swallowing the water solution. "It's awful".

"Folic acid. You'll thank me later, Driz, after the birth."

"Ugh, everything here is so big. Why would Gaston leave for something even bigger? Hell, I'm almost as big as him, with my current shape. All this empty space is like a cruel joke," Drizella exclaimed, checking out her accommodations.

The room was, in fact, regular sized; the impression of space came from the minimal items inside. From her bed, she saw a slim old cabinet with one door. It almost reached the ceiling, storing all the clothes. There was also a chair, right beside her bed. The lone window was broken and boarded up. Drizella felt like she was in a prison.

"Well, I guess it's better to be here than down in the hull of one of those pirate ships," she admitted. Drizella’s brown eyes were vacant as her mind entertained past adventures spent sailing the coastal waters with the local mariners .

"It's not that big; it's just a minimalistic interior. And you won't end up on the ship. I'm certain that Ella will send people to pick us up," Anastasia reasoned with her. Then an idea sparked in her mind. "I was thinking about quilting; you can make something for your son, and the waiting would be easier for you."

"Me? Quilting? It sounds ridiculous." Drizella laughed so hard that the back of her head almost hit the wall. After a moment she sombered a bit. "But you know what? I'll try. It's better than just waiting, and I want to see the Auradonians trying to keep a straight face when looking at my sorry excuse for a blanket."

Anastasia didn't say it, but she also wanted to see their reactions to her sister's handiwork. Instead, she said "Bye, Driz, until later," and left the room to check on their mother.

Drizella huffed and looked away to gather her thoughts. Of all the things to wear her down… a pirate's son. And not one she had wanted either; she'd only wanted to get her sister back from the short weirdo who’d stolen all of her time.

Every time Drizella had tried to move them apart, Anastasia and Le Feu had only become closer. Drizella couldn't understand what her sister saw in him. It couldn't be the looks… maybe the resourcefulness… In the end, she wasn't able to figure out anything, and focused on herself.

Drizella rubbed her belly slowly. She didn't want to be a mother, but she didn't want to be a killer either. To have that blood on her hands…. Still, every day she grew a little closer to her time. She decided now would be a good time to at least name it. She was rather picky in her process. Charles was too short, and Anatoly sounded like a made-up name from television. She really liked Valerian, it would bring dignity, so that's what she selected.

She yawned. "I guess breakfast would be good for me." She got up from the bed and walked into the dining room. During breakfast, she gave Feu a mean glare while she munched on her cereal. The Frenchman was used to it; he didn't react because he knew it would be a waste of time to quarrel with the pregnant woman. He simply picked up a knife and left the hideout. 

After Drizella ate her breakfast, she wanted to start her new hobby immediately. Patience was not one of her virtues. She knew her sister would be upstairs, but she would have to climb the staircase to reach her. "Ana, come here!" she yelled.

Her annoyed younger sister complied. Once downstairs, she asked, "What is it this time, Driz? Don't tell me it's another splinter in your finger. You had four this week."

"Very funny," Drizella snapped. "I want to start on that quilting thing; do you have a manual or something here?"

"I don't, but I can show you the basics. I have some cotton you can use. I wanted to start myself, but there was always something else to do. Go back to your room and wait for me, I'll bring it." Anastasia poked her older sister's head playfully. She liked that Drizella supported her idea for a change.

Drizella returned to her room and sat on the edge of her bed, thinking.

  
Anastasia had shown enthusiasm, something she thought would never see again. More so, she was willing to share things she had gathered for herself. She wondered how she could keep that warmth burning, in spite of the trouble her actions started.

Drizella wished Cinderella were here already; maybe she could explain it to her. She missed the simple times and her childhood, back before things got ugly. Maybe this lesson would bring some of it back.

Anastasia entered, carrying a box with cotton fabric, needles and a quilting hoop. "Sorry I took so long. Feu misplaced it."

Drizella watched Anastasia sit beside her on the edge of the bed. "So, how does it work?" she asked.

"We start with this." Anastasia picked up a hoop. "Think of it as a painting canvas. It's where your first threads will begin." Then she picked a needle and a thread. She quickly combined the two items and said, "Position your needle vertically to the hoop, and slowly poke it through, then lower the needle and give a little push like this." 

"Why not just position it down to begin with?" asked Drizella.

"Let me show you," Anastasia replied. Then she positioned the needle vertically again, and repeated the previous steps. She tugged it back up and down a few times.   
"Do you see? This way it's easier to see and feel if you are doing this right. If you would start like you mentioned, you could easily make a mistake.”

"Aren't you a smartass?" Drizella quipped. "Is there anything more I need to know, or I can try already?" She almost lunged for the hoop as she asked.

"There is, but I'll let you try this first." Anastasia replied, handing the hoop to her sister.

Drizella quickly moved the needle up, down and through, and somehow did it properly. Impressed, Anastasia patted her back. "Very good, Driz."

"Just because I avoid manual labor doesn't mean my hands are numb. I do have some skills." Drizella firmly stated.

Anastasia smiled. "Just a word of advice: don't compete with a sewing machine; try to enjoy it.".

"Yeah, whatever. Better tell me what's next," Drizella demanded.

"Tomorrow," Anastasia excused herself. "I still have a couple of urgent things to do, and you just barely began this quilt. I promise I will show you what's next later," she replied calmly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance time. I aimed for bittersweet.  
> Warnings: sexual implications  
> Character mentions: Mother Gothel(44) Ginny Gothel(6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been long since update, but health problems got me down and i had no clairity to improve my draft.

Anastasia walked into her upstairs room after finishing a number of household chores. She'd visited the well to refill the water barrel, prepared and served meals, and checked the fence for any signs of tampering. On her bed, she found a note.

_ "Meet me in the grove behind the hideout this evening. I have a surprise for you. It's a good one, I promise. - Frenchie." _

She giggled. Few men would be proud to bear that nickname. She'd teased him with it when they'd first started seeing each other, and each time he had acted like it was the greatest honor.

Without his help, she'd be in way more trouble right now. "I don't say 'thank you' enough," she realized. She made a mental note to do so when they met that night. Other than that, she was curious about what he prepared.

The little starlight made a vain effort to break through the trees. Le Feu wandered around a makeshift construction—a couple of thick logs supporting a roof made from pieces of old, ripped and dirty sails stitched together with some waterproof cloth. It looked like a half-made circus tent with two sides completely open to give a full view to anyone who might approach.

Le Feu had put all of this together while Gaston had lived in the main building for the sake of his own privacy. He knew it wasn't great, but he still took pride in his work. Especially considering the place had been abandoned for years and his little structure was still unscathed.

He tied up the oil lamp firmly and high to his tent support; placing it lower would be risking an accidental fire. His next order of business was to test the hammock to make sure it was properly tied up. Then, he took a few steps outside and bent down to examine an old violin that lay there. When he first found it, the wood was partially charred, but the parts that mattered were strong. He only needed to replace the strings.

"Hope my star is going to like this," he muttered.

He tried a couple of tunes and then left the instrument beside the tent next to a small chest. He stood up once more and reentered his domain to straighten the tiny, framed portrait of himself. The only keepsake from Auradon he had managed to recover. From outside, he heard soft footsteps.

Le Feu took a look outside; no one was there. "Anastasia?" he called.

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, as someone leaned into his frame. He barely managed to keep his balance. "Not this time, my star. I may be short, but I'm not going to fall. And please, don't scare me like that."

"You deserve it, you slim brat! We've lived here almost eight days and you didn't tell me about this place!" She looked around with a little smile and then glanced over at him. "Look, Frenchie, this would make my day… or night… any other time, but need I remind you that we're not here on vacation? There are a lot of dangerous people out here; let's go home and not risk our necks."

She turned away, but Le Feu wasn't about to give up so easily. He cleared his throat.  _ "Que le monde se termine demain,"  _ he called. _ "Mais ce moment n'est que pour nous." _

A little blush spread across Anastasia's face. She stood in silence for about thirty seconds, pondering what he had said.  _ 'Let the world end tomorrow, but this moment is only for us.' _ She laughed, "You haven't spoken a word of your language in years. You truly are full of surprises today." But still, she shook her head and looked away. "I want to make your hopes true, but this is an open space, we can’t be here at night. I'm going to be a parent, Feu, I can't risk capture for a blissful moment." She meant it. If times were a bit simpler, she would have stayed in the grove without a doubt. But with her current situation, she believed that the only right choice was to go back to the hideout.

"I'm going to be a parent too, my star," Feu stepped closer and swayed his hand presenting the surroundings. "And look, I am being careful. The lights are dim and I set net traps in the woods; nobody will reach us here."

He saw in her eyes that his words were having their effect. "We mentioned yesterday that we don't have a lot of time left together. We need to enjoy it. Come here, please. Or God help me - I'll just drag you into the tent myself."

Anastasia smiled. She knew resisting was a losing battle. She gave in and walked closer to the makeshift construction. Before she knew it, her lips were pressed against those of the man in front of her.

They clung to each other - nails digging into skin, sweat dripping down foreheads, their personal war was in full swing. Lovers or not, they both held a need to prove themselves - but with this mutual respect.

The couple kissed passionately for some time, before Anastasia, still exhausted from everything she'd done earlier, broke free to catch her breath. She sighed heavily before laying her head down on his chest.

"Tired, huh?" Le Feu guessed, softly stroking Anastasia's red hair..

"Yes, I am," she admitted sadly.

"Exhaustion and stress aren't good for you, not to mention our child. Want me to help you out?"

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Come with me and I'll give you a massage. I know you want to," Le Feu teased with a grin on his face.

Anastasia didn't want to comply immediately and make it seem like she was desperate for the attention. She pushed past to get ahead of him and sat down on a bench without a back.

Le Feu took her cloak, stood behind her and rubbed her sore arms before moving to her neck. She purred and leaned back into his touch. Le Feu put his hands on her back and, when he was finished, asked, "Do you feel any better?"

"Much better. Thank you Frenchie," Anastasia replied. Le Feu took a seat beside her. "Where did you learn this?" She asked.

"Where I come from, there was a woman who was much better at it than I am," he explained as he settled himself more comfortably in his seat.

Something clicked in Anastasia’s head . "And that's where exactly? Actually, never mind, I have a more important question. Who were your parents? You only ever told me that your father was wealthy." Anastasia spoke quickly, still a bit high from the pleasure of the massage. She rubbed her hands on her knees as she waited for the response.

"He was," Le Feu affirmed. "He's dead now. My mother as well. It was a dark time. But you don't need to know my roots to know me. My actions say enough, don't they?" He stopped talking abruptly, lighting a cigarette between his teeth.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it. I know what your roots mean to you… I should have known better." She too went silent to reflect on that. Clearly, talking about his past had had a strong effect on her man.

For a moment, they sat on the bench, their backs pressed against each other's, silently gazing at the smoke, as it dissipated into the air. Finally, Le Feu spoke up again. "It's alright, my star. It's partly my fault because I never mentioned it; you had the right to ask. As for your first question. I lived in Agranovia, a small village near the Rocky Point Castle."

Anastasia recognized the village name. Her teacher was from there and she spoke fluent French; it was no wonder Le Feu did as well.

She decided not to bring his origins up again. Sighing, she looked up, "This reminds me of the night we hit Gothel's old stash three years ago." Both their faces lit up at the memory. "The old hag was so mad the day after, and no one ever found out it was the two of us. Stealing was fun, but the important part was that we were doing it together. And it was your idea. One of your best, to be honest."

"I remember that night. We were just hanging out, but the smell in my place started to bug you." Le Feu sighed. "We went for a walk… there was a servant with a large sack… and we wanted to know what it was."

"We were pretty lucky," Anastasia laughed.

"That we were," Le Feu agreed. "Do you remember how shocked we were when we learned what it was and where it was going?" He shook his head, laughing. Who had known that Gothel was such a hoarder of paintings? Apparently, she’d missed Rapunzel for more than her hair. Le Feu closed his eyes. He wondered what had happened to all of those paintings. Last he'd heard, little Ginny had a couple, but that was all he knew.

They'd tried to snag a few pieces for themselves from Gothel's giant warehouse, but they'd left rather quickly to avoid getting caught. Anastasia slid towards Le Feu a little. "You were so angry when we got back that night."

Le Feu rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me that’s still bugging you," he sighed.

"What was it?” she wondered. "Will you tell me now?"

"Might as well," Le Feu agreed half-heartedly. "There was a painting. It was of a bear. A rare breed, one that had a certain significance to my family. It just reminded me of them."

Before Le Feu had a moment to drift back into memories, Anastasia shifted her weight and kissed him again. A moment later, they both stood up and headed back towards the hammock, shedding Anastasia's white top and then Le Feu's coat along the way. Taking a brief moment to catch her breath, Anastasia whispered: "Let me cheer you up," before leaning toward him. "I'll give you something to remember instead." Le Feu was amazed that she still desired more of him, but he recovered quickly. Another make-out session began, even hotter than the one before. Everything smelled like tobacco and it was so dark they could barely see each other.

Then, something shifted outside, and Le Feu put his hands to Anastasia's face to stop her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I thought-"

He put a finger to her lips. "I don't think we're alone," he whispered. Unfortunately, he was right. A moment later, a loud noise erupted from the darkness coming from the direction of the fence. Le Feu slowly got to his feet, all passion and playfulness gone. "Okay,” he said in a low voice, “We know about them, but they may not know about us. Let's sneak up back to the hideout." Anastasia nodded and dressed quickly. Together they crept out of the tent and back to the main house.

As they passed close to the fence, they heard snippets of a conversation. Then, as they listened more carefully, they realized that their intruders were only children.

With dumbfounded looks, they crept closer. A dark-skinned boy with long hair was caught in the net trap, hanging above the ground. A beanie lay on the ground underneath his head. Two others, a boy and a girl, were beside him whispering urgently. The girl's hair was an unusual purple and the boy’s was a messy mix of black and white. Realization struck Anastasia. She swallowed. "I know him," she whispered, putting a hand on Le Feu's arm. "His mother and I had a chat before I left."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some visitors showed up duirng the date of anastasia and Le Feu. Who are them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt story about young generation, but thhey deserve at least a few cameos. enjoy

##  **Nighttime - Isle woods - about 300 meters from the Hideout -**

The pair of former sidekicks watched their intruders from behind the tree line. It was obvious that the long-haired boy had run ahead and fallen into the trap. His two companions had no idea what to do. In order to figure out a plan, the adults stayed hidden, listening carefully as they argued.

The purplette was yelling at the trapped boy. "Where did you lead us, you dumbass? If you hadn’t been running so fast, we’d all be trapped! Explain yourself!" She scolded the hanging companion with a nervous tone.

"Should we get him down first?" asked the kid standing beside her.

"Yes, please do that," the trapped young man pleaded.

The purple haired girl shook her head furiously. "No! You can talk first and we’ll free you later."

"I didn't know about the traps; I wouldn't have suggested this place otherwise." He started a long-winded explanation about how the place had been abandoned for years and so on, but his words only angered the young girl.

While the trapped boy explained himself, the adults pointed to their targets, trying to formulate a plan. As they continued to bicker, Le Feu dodged around the tree trunk, jumped and grabbed the white-haired boy from behind. Anastasia quickly followed his lead, catching the young girl off guard. The kids were pushed down onto their knees and their hands were held firmly behind their backs.

  
The darkness, swift motions, and distraction of the poor, swinging boy all worked together in the adults’ favor. The children didn't stand a chance. Now, all three were in no position to do anything - even runaway.

The reaction of the young lady was easy to predict. "Who are you? Let me go!" She threw her head back as she tried to fight her way out of Anastasia's grip

The white-haired boy whimpered as he was held fast by the ex-mercenary.

"Great, now all three of us are stuck." The boy in the net summarized with a heavy sigh. The adults decided to cut in. 

Anastasia spoke up. "Okay kids, first thing; we don't want to draw attention, so keep your voices low or we’re going to have to gag you. Second of all, why are you three here? Of all places on this island and at this hour?” Anastasia was both unnerved by their presence and upset at her ruined moment. 

The young, hotheaded girl was struggling to release herself, but her efforts were in vain - Anastasia and Le Feu were too strong. So she resorted to insults. “You scumbags! I’ll make you regret this." She hollered, spitting at their feet.

"Mal," the boy on the ground by her side hissed, trembling as he tried to look at who was behind him.

"Oh shut up, you coward! Weakness has no place on the isle!" The child refused to calm down; she was determined to lash back out at her captors.

"Guys please: less fighting and more getting out of this," the boy from the net cut in.

Le Feu decided to address the group this time. ”Listen kids, as much as I love you all turning on each other instead of us, I need you to talk. I don't have a problem tying you up in the trees and leaving; your choice." He hoped the threat would remind them who was in charge. Putting them in harm's way wasn't his goal.

The boys looked back and forth between each other, slowly realizing their defeat. The girl, however, still struggled in vain against Anastasia’s firm hands.

The boy in the net decided to break the silence, knowing one of his friends was too stubborn and the other too afraid to do anything helpful.

"Mal, Carlos, it's no use. Let’s just do what they ask and get out of here." 

"Thank you, young man, that would be for the best." The woman praised the boy. 

"No, I won't stand for this. Say anything Jay, and I’ll hurt you.” The girl’s rage was rising, along with her voice. "And you two, sneaky bastards," She turned her gaze towards Le Feu. “You think you are brave for picking on us? I’ll come back and make you pay.”

Anastasia rolled her eyes and pulled the young girl’s arms back further. “Hush!” She demanded. “For God’s sake, have you forgotten there are wild animals around here? Would you rather have all five of us eaten alive here?” It was a lie, but the children didn’t need to know that. 

“You are weak!” The girl snarled. “I won’t tolerate this!”

Anastasia decided to take a page from her mother’s book. “You!” She snapped and turned towards the boy with black and white hair. “We saw each other not long ago. You were running from your mother; you’re the younge De Vil. Care to share a name?”

Carlos tried to stammer out a response, but looked too terrified to do so. Finally, the boy in the net spoke up. “It’s Carlos!” He snapped. “That’s Carlos, she’s Mal and I’m Jay.”

“Okay, boys,” Anastasia began slowly. “Listen closely. We’re not here to hurt you or your young friend here.” She started shifting her grip so she didn’t appear as threatening. “You convince her to back down so we can ask a few questions, or else things will have to get messy.”

Le Feu made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat. “Aren’t you going a bit far?” He asked. “We can just lock these two away and come back for that one.” He nodded to Jay, still strung up in the net. “He seems cooperative.”

“Can you cut me down first?” Jay asked. “I’m getting a bit dizzy.”

“Trust me; I know what I’m doing,” Anastasia reassured him. “We aren’t leaving. We’ll deal with this right now. Besides, we don’t want them to see…” She trailed off, referring to the subject of her mother and sister. 

“Listen, Mal,” Carlos choked out. “I know what your mom says, but-”

“But nothing!” Mal growled. “They are enemies! You never speak with enemies! You break them, humiliate them - you burn them to ashes! I won’t listen to them, I won’t listen to you, I’d rather be eaten alive than yield.” 

“Mal,” The boy in the net complained. “Can you just-”

“Not a word from you!” She interrupted before he could have his chance to speak. “It’s your fault, you rotten son of Jafar!”

“That’s enough!” Anastasia shouted. She shoved Mal forward by her neck, driving her face into the ground. “Here’s the deal - you calm down for the sake of all of our sanities or you eat dirt every time you open your mouth.” 

For three minutes, the girl repeatedly tried to break free and say something. The boys kept telling her to stand down, but it all fell on deaf ears. Finally, the young girl gave up. Her muscles relaxed and Anastasia released the pressure she’d been holding to her head. The child sat up, spitting seeds and dirt out onto the ground that had gotten stuck in between her teeth. 

“Was that really so hard?” Anastasia asked, wiping sweat off her brow. She kept a firm hold of the girl’s shoulders in case she tried to run for it again. “Now, just stay silent for a little while.” She turned to Le Feu, who was eyeing the color of the boy in the net carefully. “Do we need to cut him down?” She asked. 

“If we want any answers,” He mumbled. He pulled Carlos closer to the net and took out two straps and a knife from his belt. While watching Carlos, he cut down the net trap, pulled boys together, and used the rope to restrain them. 

and then stepped down lightly on Carlos’s legs so he could lean forward and cut the rope securing Jay above the ground. He held the support rope as he did, and then gently lowered him to the ground. With his foot still pinning Carlos, he secured the net around the boy with the straps. Neither attempted to struggle. 

When Jay’s color had mostly returned, Le Feu cleared his throat. “What were you kids doing out here?” He asked.

“I heard about an abandoned building out here,” Jay began. “We wanted to see if it’d been looted yet ”

“We had a friend who was going to come with us, but she was afraid it would _ruin her dress,_ ” Mal drawled, still obviously annoyed. 

“Is that right, Carlos?” Anastasia turned to the scared-stiff boy. He nodded and swallowed. 

“I ran ahead,” Jay continued. “I wanted to make sure I had the place right. That’s when I hit this stupid thing.” He kicked out at the net that still encircled him in annoyance.”

Le Feu sighed. “Well, it’s good that we now have some answers. Unfortunately, that hideout is ours, and you aren’t to go near it.”

“Le Feu,” Anastasia called, “Is there something we can give them? If this kid is the son of Jafar…” She nodded to Jay, “We can’t send him back empty-handed. You know the rumors of what Jafar does.” She fixed the boy with a hard stare. “But you have to promise not to rat us out,” she reprimanded. Le Feu nodded in agreement and turned to Jay, who looked baffled. 

Jay let his gaze flit back and forth between the two adults slowly. “You would let us go and give us stuff? After we came into your territory?”

“Let’s just get out of here,” Carlos moaned. He was starting to come back to himself slowly, but still refused to look at his captors.

“I’m not promising anything,” Mal snarled, nostrils flaring. “I’m gonna get you, Jay. You made me look weak! Not to mention eat dirt!”

“You wouldn’t have eaten dirt if you could swallow your pride a bit better.” Anastasia snapped. “Didn’t your mother ever mention keeping quiet to formulate a plan? Or did you just choose to ignore that advice?” Anastasia briefly let a few thoughts about her own mother flit across her head. For all her faults, Lady Tremaine had known how to control rebellious children. “Le Feu, you should take Carlos with you. I’ll watch over these two. Get them something - maybe the porcelain - and then a snack for them to eat on the way out.”

“Why do we have to stay here!” Jay moaned, rocking back and forth in his bindings and then rolling forward onto his face. 

“Because you have sticky hands and I don’t trust miss rebel here,” She dug her fingers into Mal’s shoulders. “Don’t take too long,” She warned Le Feu. 

“You sure we can trust them?” Le Feu asked. “I mean, I trust Carlos, and maybe Jay, but…” He trailed off, examining Mal. 

“I’ll talk to her,” Anastasia nodded. “She’ll come around, eventually.”

“As if!” Mal snapped. “I’m going to get you all for this! My mother will have your heads!”

“Who’s your mother?” Anastasia asked. Beside her, Le Feu released Carlos and they began to walk away. 

Mal scoffed, and then began to laugh. “My mother?” She gasped. “My _name_ is Mal. Who do you think my mother is, you weak, ugly toad!”

“Maleficent?” Anastasia asked and then exhaled. Ah, so she was _that_ girl. “My name is Anastasia. I presume you know my mother from Dragon Hall.”

“Of course you are,” The child rolled her eyes. “So, that’s what you’re doing. Hiding your presence. Mommy dearest vanishes and you run like a coward? Pathetic.”

“It’s not about weakness. It’s about strategy,” Anastasia hummed. “You can’t beat everyone, so you need to team up. It’s not a weakness; it’s wisdom.”

“You’re just using excuses!” Mal declared. “Besides, you don’t get it. Strength in others is only useful when you’re the leader!”

“Strength isn’t just about physical prowess or magic. It’s more about the person as a whole. You can always be strong and smart.” Anastasia lessened her hold on Mal as she felt the young lady relaxing a little in her grip. The girl opened her mouth, but couldn’t find a way to counter the words of the woman who held her. Mal started to wonder if they might actually have things in common. 

Anastasia continued talking softly, meandering a little in her own train of thought as she did. “Sometimes the best choice for a group is to send everyone home to make sure they can fight another day. We didn’t want to hurt you, but there’s things we need to protect. We wanted to make sure no one sent you. That’s why we attacked.”

“Attacked?” Mal scoffed. “You set traps and snuck out from the trees.”

“True,” Anastasia acknowledged. “But if we’d waited, we would have had to fight, and you might have been hurt. I know it seems unfair, but this keeps you safe too.”

“Why would you keep us safe?” Mal asked. “You’re in charge, yet you do nothing?”

Anastasia shrugged. “I got everything I needed. We’re all safe. Preying on you more would just be a waste of energy. All I ask of you is that you’ll keep my secret.”

Mal bowed her head, chewed on her cheek and ignored her. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a deal between kids and adults is made.

##  **-En Route to Hideout -**

Le Feu contemplated the young lad beside him as they approached the Hideout. The poor thing looked shaken half-to-death. He cleared his throat. “Listen, kid, we aren’t going to hurt you. I’m gonna take you to my place, give you a trinket to take home and some water, and then you can go free. Okay?” The boy didn’t answer, scuffing his shoes against the ground. 

“My name’s Le Feu, by the way,” He tried to initiate a conversation, but the boy simply kept quiet. 

They entered the hideout and Le Feu began to look around for the porcelain piece and a few bottles of water. It took a while, but he eventually found them gathered in some rubble. when he turned around, he was surprised to see Carlos examining his old army telegraph kit with fascination. He watched the boy brush his fingertips across the feed reel with something like amazement. 

“Here it is,” He announced after a few seconds, and the boy jumped. He held out three water bottles and a lucky charm of an animal with gigantic tusks and large, wide, flat ears. Carlos took them both with trembling hands and then examined the trinket. 

“What is it?” He asked with a little rasp in his tone. 

Le Feu was surprised to hear him speak. “It’s an animal. Some sort of gigantic plant-eater that’s known for lasting memory and ridiculous water consumption. You’d have to ask someone else about it - Clayton, Former Mayor Bellweather, maybe Max Medici. I’ve never seen one.”

Carlos nodded along to his words. “Jafar might like it,” He hummed. “He’s pretty superstitious. Lots of people around here are.” He tucked the trinket into his pocket and then looked back at the telegraph kit. “What’s this?” He asked. 

“We used it to send messages in the army,” Le Feu explained. “It uses a magnet to make clicks that mean different things. I think I have a code here, but you memorize it all after a bit. It’s called a telegraph.”

“A telegraph,” Carlos breathed, bending down a little. “How does the magnet know when to click?”

“You have two wires. One comes in and one goes out. When someone on the other end connects their wire to a nail, the current through this coil here-” He pointed to a piece of copper wire that had been wrapped around a nail several times, “controls a magnet that makes this click. You listen to the clicks and decode the message. But mine is all out of batteries. Hasn’t worked for years.” He tilted his head to the side. “You like devices?”

Carlos shrugged, blushing a little. 

Le Feu snorted and then edged the telegraph towards him. “You can take that too. My treat. See if you can find a battery and your friends can send messages back and forth. Here, let me see if I can find you…” He dropped to the ground and pulled out a briefcase filled with old army mementos. “Here is the code,” He pulled it out and handed it to the young man. “You can always make up your own, but that’s the universal one.” 

Carlos nodded and gathered up the telegraph, with all it’s internal components, into his arms. He looked like he’d received a gift of gold. 

The boys returned to where Anastasia still stood guard with the other two silent kids. Jay sighed in relief when he saw Carlos. “Thank goodness!” He exclaimed. “We’ve been here for hours!”

“It’s barely been one,” Mal rolled her eyes. 

“I got the piece,” Carlos told his friends in a little whisper. “This thing is mine. I’m going to figure out how to make it work.” He held the device up with pride. 

It looks like a heap of scrap metal,” Jay deadpanned. 

Carlos frowned. “No, it doesn’t. It’s a machine! See, when you have a current running through the wire, you can use it to send clicks to other places.”

“Can we go?” Mal demanded, struggling against Anastasia a little. “We’ll keep your secret and we won’t come back. 

Anastaisa glanced between the children, and then looked at Le Feu. Carlos started to look a little more scared as they hesitated, and then Le Feu drew his knife and cut Jay free. Anastasia released Mal. The two kids got to their feet, grumbling and stretching sore limbs, and Carlos dug into his pocket for the trinket. Jay whistled when he saw it, snatching it from Carlos, and Mal gave a nod. 

The trio left, not looking back, and headed back to the center of the island. When they were out of eyeshot, Le Feu reached down and wrapped his fingers up with Anastasia’s. “Let’s head back,” He recommended. “I have one last surprise.”

  
  


When they returned, Le Feu sought out his violin. “I know the children spoiled the mood, but I had this gift for you,” he explained, presenting her with the violin. “It’s in a bit of a rough shape, but it’s the best I could do and I remember that you always wanted to learn. I’m sure you could in Auradon. This way, you and our son can have a piece of me over there.”

The youngest Tremaine was in shock. She covered her mouth, unable to speak and trying to make herself look less ridiculous. But Le Feu wouldn’t laugh at her, no matter what. He just waited until she managed to get over her first impression of the gift and was able to speak to him. 

“You remembered,” Anastasia gasped. “Not just that - you’re literally giving me a dream come true!” She wiped away several happy tears before falling forward into his arms. “I love you!” She cried. 

They embraced each other in silence for several more minutes afterward before Anastasia picked up the instrument and they both headed back home for some sleep. During the walk, Le Feu decided to ask something else. “How did you know what to do with that rebellious girl?” He asked. “I thought her attitude would keep us there all night.”

Anastasia rubbed her arms against the chill. “I… actually reciprocated some thing my mother did when she caught a kid on our property once. I mean, I used it as a last resort, but yeah.” She paused, rubbing her fingertips up and down her arms. “You don’t think I’m like my mother, do you Le Feu?”

“No,” He chuckled, leaning over and putting an arm around her. “If anything, she was just a mini-Drizella. You had lots of patience.”

For a while afterward, they discussed a few things to do the next day and then headed for bed. As she got ready for bed, Anastasia wondered if maybe her baby would be like any of those three kids.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Ella pays a visit to Belle.

**Charming Castle - Early Morning - After a Mail Day**

After receiving the shocking and grim news yesterday, the royals from Cinderellasburg did their best to put the hard things behind them and start the day off right. They both ate a solid breakfast together without their son before Henry split to go to his office, to make some calls regarding the preparation of the escort mission. Cinderella returned to her room to finish packing.

Without hesitation, she gathered up her essential cosmetics and kissed Chad goodbye while he was still asleep in his room. Before the sun had even finished coming up, she was headed to Auradon City, knowing her husband would follow her within two days. Since magic was restricted in Auradon, she used conventional methods and traveled via carriage. She let Belle know by phone that she was on her way.

When she arrived, the servants led her to the guest quarters with her things. King Adam and Queen Belle weren’t awake yet. She didn’t blame them - it was still so early that her head was pounding from lack of sleep. Without even unpacking, she dropped onto the bed and fell asleep. 

Later, she awoke to a knock on her door. A servant had arrived to take her to Queen Belle. Cinderella quickly fixed her appearance and then followed him through the expansive hallways to the sitting room, where two more servants opened the doors and let her inside. 

The room was bright. The walls were painted a light tan and the floors were made of tile that resembled wood. Large and soft sofas and armchairs were gathered about a round glass table. The room was filled with a variety of decorations, most of them made at least partially from clear glass. Lamps, candelabras, flowers, and various ornaments adorned tabletops and cabinet surfaces. In the centers of some tables were clever four-directional bookstands that allowed for four books to be placed per tabletop. It was exactly the type of thing that Cinderella expected to see in Belle’s home. The room was brightly lit and inviting, which helped quell her nerves. 

Belle was wearing colors that almost matched the room. Her face, along with her auburn hair, was lit up as if someone had pointed a reflector at her. Her soft golden dress and accessories caught the light as she closed the book in her lap and replaced it in the table centerpiece. She brushed herself off, and Cinderella took a few seconds to further examine her. Her earrings looked like tiny sunflowers and her dress had a faint rose imprint in it. The Head Queen knew that even if her friend hadn’t disclosed a specific reason for the meeting, it had to be important. Cinderella wasn’t big on social events these days. She was, however, a woman of action. Whatever the reason for her sudden trip, Cinderella surely meant business. 

Cinderella was nervous. Her husband couldn’t support her because he was gathering men, but she knew the meeting was of utmost importance and that waiting was not an option - lives were depending on them. She smoothed down her slightly-rumpled outfit; a beige blouse with a ruffled neckline and long gathered sleeves. She also wore a skirt and black heels for the professional setting. 

Her organized and patient host had already prepared a pot full of coffee, a basket of pastries, and several types of finger fruits. Servants stood by to fetch more if need be. Cinderella took a seat in front of Belle and took a deep breath to calm her nerves as Belle greeted her and offered Cinderella a cup of coffee. “ Right on time, Ella, come sit, drink a cup with me.”

Belle knew at first glance that something was wrong with Cinderella. Her steps were small, her head wasn’t held as high as usual, and her hands were shaking. She wanted to know what was going on, but also knew that pushing her guest would do neither of them any favors. If anything, it’d drive them further apart. 

After their first cups were empty, Cinderella finally cleared her throat. “Belle, as much as I love your hospitality, I didn’t come here to talk shop or eat all of those pastries. I wish I had, but it’s much more than that.”

Belle gestured for Cinderella to continue and she did so slowly. “Recently, a letter delivered to us at the castle revealed some very gruesome information to us. The only way to solve the problem is to involve Adam. But before I requested anything from him, I wanted to clue you in. You see… it’s a matter of family… and the Isle of the Lost.” Cinderella trailed off with a heavy sigh.

Belle was confused. “You’re not making any sense, Ella, unless…” Belle’s eyes widened as she realized the cryptic message between the words and her tone sharpened immediately. “Oh, goodness! Have the Tremaine’s contacted you? Something bad must have happened out there - is that it?”

Cinderella gulped and, to the best of her ability, tried to explain herself. “Your wit is sharp as always, Belle. You figured it out before I could get to it.” She smoothed her sweaty hands over her skirt and slowly started her explanation. “The letter was written by Anastasia. In her own way, she explained that she and her family are in immediate danger on the Isle. But the details are still hard for me to speak of.”

Belle noticed the struggle earlier, now she know the reason. She had to show support to make Ella open up. “That already sounds very bad,” She sympathized. “But if you mean to bring them the help they need, Adam and I need to know everything. Anything you can tell us- it’ll help them. 

Belle knew that if she wanted to get to the bottom of things, she’d have to put Cinderella at ease. “Listen, I know that you need time, and I appreciate you coming to me. Take all the time you need. I can wait here while you gather your thoughts.” 

“Thank you, Belle,” Cinderella answered, reaching out to the basket full of sweets. She picked a pop-tart while her older friend waited patiently.

Finally, Belle took a little initiative, knowing she still needed to be careful to not cause any pain to her vulnerable guest. “What exactly is going on with the Tremaine’s?” She asked. “We here at the High Palace haven’t received any official complaints. Are you sure that it was from them? If you have heard it and I heard nothing, they would have had to be creative.”

“I’m certain of its authenticity,” Cinderella assured her friend. “As for how the letter got to me…” She paused, uncertain of how to explain it. “Well, apparently Anastasia found a way through. Or, rather, her lover did. Frankly, I’m not sure.” She scratched her head to hide her embarrassment. 

“Lover?” Belle raised her eyebrows. “Well, it’s been a long time. Actually, it rather makes sense. Do you know who it is?”

“I do,” Cinderella affirmed. “He’s helping her to prevent things from getting any worse. But since you’ve asked, he’s one of Gaston’s former mercenaries named Le Feu. And that’s the main reason I can’t go straight to Adam.”

“Yes, that’d definitely aggravate him,” Belle agreed, rolling her eyes with a sigh. She silently decided to avoid talking to her husband until she understood everything about the situation. “But let’s worry about him later; what kind of threat are we talking about? Islanders can’t die.”

“But they can be beaten and captured,” Cinderella sighed, pausing. “And that’s a fate I can’t condone them to. I learned that my stepmother has a severe medical condition and right now, Anastasia is the temporary head of the family. So my stepsisters are possible targets for men on the Isle.” Anxiety was written across Cinderella’s face as she explained the problem to her friend. 

“Okay, that explains a lot,” Belle agreed. “Madonna was quite intimidating; sometimes even brutal. But isn’t Anastasia the younger sister? Why doesn’t Drizella take the lead? That seems quite odd.”

“Anastasia is younger, but Drizella is… to put it nicely, not the easiest to get along with. The whole problem started with her. Anastasia is trying her best, but after reading her message, I think she’s losing hope. She reached out to me in feelings of necessity and desperation. And despite the past, I don’t want any of the Tremaine’s to suffer. I forgave them long ago. Besides if what she wrote was true, then there will be two more Tremaine’s born shortly. And that’s another reason I came to you first.”

Belle’s eyes grew wide. “Hold on a moment. Let me process this,” she said. Silence fell over them for a while before Belle took a deep breath. “Okay. If that’s the truth, then I see where you’re coming from. And I agree with you. I’ll be damned if I ignore their pleas—even if they are villains. But I want to read the letter from Anastasia myself, just to verify your concern.”

“Of course,” Cinderella agreed. “Here you are.” She put down her coffee, reached into her purse, and handed the letter to the Head Queen. “A fair warning: it’s quite a grim read and not easy to bear with. We royals have forgotten what reality can be like. And in this case… we have to accept some responsibility.” She fumbled her hands and then added: “I honestly thought you’d need more convincing.”

Belle noticed the paper difference the moment she took it. There were darker spots in a few places. Could the younger Tremaine have cried while writing it? “The one who’ll need convincing is my husband,” She mumbled as she continued examining it. “I trust your judgment Ella. Helping these people is the right thing to do. Besides, your stepsisters never killed anyone. Maybe ten years of isolation and imminent motherhood is enough to change them. You don’t need to worry about my approval - it’s not like I had bad blood with them. If you can let go of hate, then so can I.”

Cinderella was moved by her warm words. “Thank you, Belle. It means the world to me. I’m sorry I can’t quite speak like you; every time I try, it’s like my brain is short-circuiting. I can’t shake this feeling that I could have prevented all of this if I would have reached out to them first.” 

Belle stood up and went to sit beside Cinderella on the sofa. She took her hand and looked deeply into her gaze with sincerity. “It’s natural to feel some guilt and part of me feels the same way. You don’t need to be sorry for your compassion - it’s just who you are.”

“Maybe you’re right. It’s just so… hard to move forward feeling this way,” Cinderella admitted. 

Belle hummed and wrapped her arms around Cinderella. Cinderella melted into the hug, taking a few deep breaths as she regathered her shot nerves. When Belle could see that Cinderella had calmed down, she released her and reached back over the table to pick up the abandoned letter. One hand lingered on Cinderella’s back, still supporting her ailing friend. 

And so the Auradonian Head Queen began to read. At first, she was amused by Anastasia’s ditzy, unsophisticated speech. The poor girl had no idea how she was supposed to address her servant-turned-queen. Then, as she read through Anastasia’s apologies, her heart warmed for the young girl. Anastasia had clearly learned a few things about humanity after all. That gave her the confirmation that the letter wasn’t a trick and that Anastasia deserved the help she was requesting. 

She also felt sad to imagine Anastasia surrounded by people who wanted to hurt her. Belle was starting to question the support she had given to the Isle formation ten years ago. What she read simply proved that they hadn’t solved the problem in the best way. 

Cinderella watched as Belle continued to read beside her. She could tell what part she was at by the way Belle reacted. Sometimes her shoulders would drop and she would know that she had just read about Le Feu. Then her hands would curl and Cinderella knew that she was reading about Drizella’s schemes. A gentle hand pressed to her furrowed brow as she read about Lady Tremaine and finally she set the letter down with a shaking hand to cover her mouth in shock. 

Finally, Belle was ready to speak. “I know that some villains have children, but I never considered that they could, you know… love each other.” Her voice was hoarse, it was difficult to say out loud. 

“I have a hard time believing it too,” Cinderella agreed. “But Anastasia wasn’t a real villain and that man was nothing but a mercenary. They’re both just like us. And as for Drizella… she was always the first to judge. She was a lot more like my stepmother in that regard. Being the oldest made them rather close, but she’s still capable of love. I have faith in them”

Belle was more than convinced. She nodded along to Cinderella’s words and then sighed. “It makes sense. The two of them could have been happy here in Auradon if we’d thought to separate our minor villains from our major ones. Now, they all pay for our ignorance.” She paused for a moment and then turned to meet Cinderella’s eyes. “Adam needs to hear all of this.”

Cinderella sighed in agreement, and Belle turned away, feeling conflicted. All of her actions over the years now seemed a bit shortsighted. All the efforts to send toys and supplies out… she wanted to slap herself for being so ignorant. She’d thought she was forever separated from the villains and the idea that holding them all together in one place could be a bad thing had never crossed her mind. _ “Was I willingly blind? _ ” she asked herself. “ _ Wasn’t this inevitable?” _

She also berated herself for not protecting the people over there. In Auradon, even children were taught how to use the emergency cell line and medical clinics were accessible to even the poorest in every kingdom. But the Isle had slipped through the cracks yet again. Belle couldn’t believe her eyes as she read about how Drizella’s affairs had ultimately led to Lady Tremaine’s condition. She was rendered speechless when she thought about it. 

“Who hurt Lady Tremaine?” Belle asked. “This letter doesn’t say who.”

“No, it doesn’t, and that worries me too. I doubt Drizella or Anastasia were there though. My stepmother often took matters into her own hands; she is no stranger to violence,” Cinderella answered, thinking out loud. “There’s a good chance that they don’t know who the culprit is. All the more reason to get them out and ask questions.”.

“I agree!” Belle exclaimed. “But what do you think of the injury itself? Does Madonna even stand a chance?”

“I’m no doctor,” Cinderella shifted uncomfortably. “I know as much as you do. Someone cut her and it's infected. Anastasia didn't go into details.”

Both women were disgusted with the violence and were glad they hadn’t been there to see it firsthand. “How could things turn so bad so quickly?” Belle mourned. “They’re both pregnant, with only one person to protect them, and anyone could attack them at any time.”

Cinderella wanted to answer, but she couldn't find the right words.

Belle suddenly snapped into action. Cinderella jumped as her friend began to rant. “Adam is less likely to see it my way, but getting them out is happening regardless. Afterward, we can decide how much freedom they get. This is Auradon; that has to mean something. All of our efforts were for the people to live without fear.” Belle lowered her voice and rubbed her eyebrow. "My husband won't send the army to the Isle; it's one of his rules. However, I’m sure there will be men who will go out and..." She paused, thinking about King Charming. “Wait a second. Your husband isn't here... you already knew, didn’t you??"

Cinderella sat still and silent. She had never seen her friend livid before. Belle’s face turned many vibrant shades of red. Cinderella shrank back, even though most of her friend’s anger wasn’t directed at her. Belle was angry at herself and at her husband. Their job was to ensure disasters like this could never happen - even to the villains. Clearly, they had failed at this task and that was unacceptable.

Belle rose from her seat and withdrew her cell phone. She hit the speed dial button for her husband, but he didn't answer. She growled at her phone and then recalled her scared guest. “I’m sorry to scare you, Cinderella,” she sighed, softening her demeanor. “It’s just… so much to handle. It has to be even worse for you since they were your family.”

Cinderella nodded slowly. “Henry is gathering volunteers,” she admitted softly. “All we need is for Adam to agree to let us fetch them. What can we do?”

“I’ll talk to Adam. We need someone who can get us onto and off of the Isle,” Belle hummed, and a smile spread across her face. “I’ve got it. Someone connected to us, you, and the Tremaine’s. The Fairy Godmother should help with the barrier. We can pay her a visit right now.” Belle got to her feet and brushed herself off before Cinderella followed. The two women walked out the door on their way to the Headmistress’s office. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy godmothher is involved in figuring out a solution to the problem.

After her lessons at the local elementary school, young Jane often spent time at her mother's workplace; the Auradon Prep Headmistress’s Office. It was an unorthodox idea of family bonding time, but it worked well for them. Students sometimes gave the child funny looks, but ultimately wouldn't bother her. After all, Jane was the daughter of their principal and making trouble for her meant making trouble for themselves down the road.

The Headmistress’s office looked more like an archive than a normal office. There were shelves of paper from the ceiling to the floor on one wall, and the opposite wall held a large painting portraying Fairy Godmother and a number of candlesticks. Fairy Godmother was a big fan of the classical style. She had a big desk also filled with various papers. Most of it was organized, but one teetering stack on the left side looked dangerously close to tipping towards the floor. In the back was a smaller room where she’d often spend time with her daughter or take the occasional social call. Her graduates liked to sometimes stop by for tea or to talk. 

That day, mother and daughter were in the middle of their routine. Snacks were laid out and the Fairy Godmother was pouring over paperwork. Jane sat cross-legged on the floor reading a book, classical music was playing in the background. Occasionally, the Fairy Godmother would pepper her daughter with questions about her day and the young girl would respond avidly before turning a page. 

The Headmistress turned in her chair to watch Jane reach forward for a packet of graham crackers. She was wearing a turquoise dress with wide, horizontal white stripes in the skirt, which she smoothed down over her legs to pile the crackers in her lap as she sat back. Fairy Godmother was wearing a similar shade of turquoise in her hair, but she wore a grey pantsuit instead of a dress. 

“How was your movie, Jane?” Fairy Godmother asked, glancing over a parent note. 

Jane looked up with a blinding smile. “You should have seen it, mom! It has so many colors and songs and it feels like you’re there!” She’d gone to see the new Ariel movie with friends and was ecstatic about it. 

“Breathe, Jane,” Fairy Godmother cautioned. “We ought to go see it over the weekend. Then we can talk more about it.”

“Yes!” Jane threw her head back and gave her mom a goofy grin over the edge of the desk. “I already can’t wait!” Fairy Godmother laughed at her daughter’s excitement. 

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Fairy Godmother called the visitors. The door clicked and opened. Fairy Godmother was delighted to see who it was; Queen Belle herself, along with Queen Ella. However, she could immediately tell that something was off - as a fae, she had a natural gift with emotions, though the balance could be knocked askew depending on emotional variety and how well she knew the person. Still, she could tell that this wasn’t a social call and that something was very wrong. 

Belle’s aura was indicating anger and determination, which was unlike her, to say the least. Cinderella emanated sorrow and guilt, almost as severe as when Fairy Godmother had found her in her ripped dress before the ball all those years ago.

“Nice to see you Fairy Godmother. It’s been a long time.” She smiled down at the brown-haired girl peering around the desk. “And you too, Jane. You’re growing up so fast!”

Jane smiled and replied: “Thank you, Aunt Ella. Where were you on my last birthday?”

CInderella laughed, but the Fairy Godmother frowned. “Jane, it isn’t nice to treat guests like that. Please apologize. Your aunt has plenty of responsponsibilities and she would have been there if she could have.” Jane bowed her head and murmured an apology. 

“I’m afraid there is a situation at hand, Fairy Godmother. One which is unfit for a child to hear about.” Belle glanced at Jane. “Jane, would you please leave so we can speak with your mother in private? I can ask the servants to take you to see Ben. I’m sure he’d like to play with you for a little bit.” Prince Ben, Belle’s son, was the sort of happy child who got along with everyone and liked anyone. 

Jane obliged and left the room to go find Ben on her own. Belle and Cinderella both took seats in front of the Fairy Godmother’s desk. The Fairy Godmother continued sitting in her big chair with her visitors across from her. “Thank you for coming today. Now, tell me, what are you two hiding?” The two looked dumbfounded. Fairy Godmother raised an eyebrow. “Have you forgotten that I can read emotions?” She asked. 

“Sorry, Fairy Godmother,” Cinderella apologized. “It’s just… I don’t know how to say it.”

Fortunately, Belle was a bit bolder. “It’s Anastasia. You know which one. She’s sent a letter.”

Fairy Godmother was surprised. That certainly explained the foul mood. The Tremaine’s were bad news, despite their overall minimal damage. 

Belle continued her explanation, “It’s very grim, but I feel like it’s the truth. You can verify it for us. I remember you had some correspondence with her soon after her banishment. Do you still have a sample of her writing?” The chances of the author being someone else were low, but Belle wanted to be very thorough. She didn’t want someone trying to use Anastasia’s handwriting to con them. Of course, Anastasia was not above lying herself, but that could be sorted out through questioning. She needed to be safe and sound for that purpose.

“I believe I do, but it’ll take a while to find it. It was a long time ago,” said the Fairy.

“As Queen, I request that you save us time and simply use magic to find it. No offense, but this office is a bit… cluttered.” Belle had no problem with a little bit of magic if it saved time and didn’t affect life too much.

The Fairy Godmother gave the Head Queen a funny look, but complied. An old piece of paper flew towards them from the stacks on the wall. Fairy Godmother had the most experience with handwriting, so Belle handed over the letter. The Headmistress only needed a couple of lines to be certain. “It’s authentic. And I suppose you’ve both already read it and now it’s my turn?”

The women nodded and so Fairy Godmother began her discovery of the situation across the sea. 

One of the benefits of being a fairy, was the fact she had complete control over what to express and how. She never had reactions that were too weak or too strong. They were always balanced. So, unlike humans, she could read everything through without a pause. Her guests tried to converse with her about the details as she read, but she just raised her hand to signal for silence. This was her way of dealing with serious problems - to push forward in silence.

The length of the letter and partial illegibility made it take quite a bit of time to read. And the discoveries were hard to swallow, even if she didn't show it. A part of her was conflicted. She felt bad for the scared woman on the island, but she didn't forget the reason she was sent there in the first place. 

She wanted to see this new side of Anastasia in person. As much of an optimist as she was, she remembered who raised Anastasia. The headmistress suspected she wasn’t thinking for herself, instead of following Lady Tremaine. However, there were children involved. She thought back to the days of her early motherhood. It was difficult enough to be a single parent in a safe space. How much harder it would be on the island? It was a question she didn't want to answer. What could happen if they brought them back? 

The sisters didn't have magic, so if push came to shove and they caused trouble, they could be isolated in Auradon. Citizens would be safe from them and they would be safe from isle inhabitants. But that was a worst-case scenario, and she was a hopeful person, so she didn't dwell on that much. One thing was certain, being idle would bring a catastrophic outcome - one she didn't wish on any living being. The right thing to do was to act now and find a solution. 

When she was done analyzing the letter, the first thing she said was, "This is a tragedy. How long have you known about this?"

"I learned today," Belle replied.

“Yesterday. I headed to Auradon as fast as I could. I didn't even say a proper goodbye to my cat," Cinderella answered.

"Your cat? Belle asked.

"Her name is Elsa," Cinderella explained.

"Of course it is." Belle wasn’t surprised. Ella and Elsa had been bickering for months about some civilian commentaries. 

"Ladies, please," Fairy Godmother reprimanded the other two." Before I do anything, I need to know what you’ve already planned to fix this. I don't hold Tremaine family in high regard, but they deserve the safety; It's the least we can do.. If they can't behave themselves here, then..." She gave a long, distinctive pause, before she finished the sentence. "Let's say we cross that bridge when we get there."

Cinderella revealed her husband was gathering recruits, so they wouldn't need any manpower from Adam. But they still needed the pardons, so she had reached out to the Belle for support. Cinderella still wasn't her usual confident self. She still couldn't accept that if she had reached out first, she could have prevented the events that occurred on the island.

Belle moved her hand to comfort her friend then turned to Fairy Godmother. “I decided the first step was to confirm whether the letter was legitimate or not. And you know the Tremaine’s, which is a good thing in this case. My husband won't be easy to get on board, but we need to focus on the children, their safety is dependent on their mother’s. Besides, I truly believe ten years under the barrier changed Anastasia for the better. Drizella may not be the same case, but if her younger sister can talk sense into her, then I can turn a blind eye toward minor offenses. "

The Headmistress rose from her seat and turned up her favorite violin tune. She wanted to start preparations, but decided to ease the tension she felt earlier. She wanted to take a close look at her goddaughter. She took Cinderella’s hand and began to whisper comfortingly to her. "You are so brave to do this, Ella. And none of this is your fault. You’re doing all you can and it wasn’t your responsibility before. It’s not your responsibility now. To think otherwise would be to hurt for no reason. It’s good to feel sympathy, but don’t take this on yourself. Let Belle and I help and I promise you, you will see another happy ending.”

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother. How do you always know what to do when I feel lost? You helped me immensely when I was young and now you're doing it again. How will I ever repay you? Cinderella began to calm down.

The Headmistress focused her gaze on the older queen. Belle was one of the older members of royalty and she had her moments where emotions run high, Fairy godmother had to prevent it. "Belle, as much as I am proud of you stepping up, but you have to tread carefully to not make this more difficult than it already is. "

  
Belle didn't like that condescending talk, but at the end of the day, she wasn't completely blind to her faults. The Headmistress followed with a warning.  
"Be extra careful with Adam. He will try to use the good of the realm as his shield to keep the status quo. My advice is to stop thinking about how this situation reflects on you as a ruler and focus on women in need away from here." 

Belle didn't speak a word, but Fairy Godmother felt the words get the effect. She could finally formulate the actual plan of how to secure the pardons for the Tremaine's.

“Where are we going to put these people when they arrive?” Fairy Godmother asked.

"You remember Clarice right? She married Conrad, owner of the Twin Clover's Inn. they can surely provide a room for your stepsisters, and I will gladly pay for it." She looked straight at the younger queen.

"Not that I want to reject your offer, but is it secure enough? We aren’t talking about ordinary women. My stepsisters may be different now, but they could still be troublemakers." Cinderella was unsure of that place, too public, too risky.

"Well, they don't have magic, so there's another solution. We can keep them inside the hospital, under guard. Drizella will give birth soon and her sister could use professional care too,” Fairy Godmother suggested.

Worried, Cinderella asked: “What about Adam? Would that be enough for him?" 

Belle took her hands. "Let me find a way to convince him. A hospital is a place he can control - maybe that’ll make it easier."

Fairy Godmother picked up a pen to take notes. "Ella, how many volunteers is your husband going to bring? They would need a place to sleep." 

“I’m not sure,” Cinderella replied.

Belle waved her hand. “‘I’ll book rooms for them. All will be well.”

Fairy Godmother hummed. "As morbid as it sounds; we need to make a decision about Lady Tremaine. Last time one of the villains had a problem like this, he died before we properly examined him.”

A couple of years back, Shan Yu was buried. The promises he couldn’t keep made his people gradually turned on him and while alone he started drinking heavily. Auradonians had tried to save him, but they discovered the illness at least a year too late. There was no saving the Hun leader. The title was passed down to the man named Ruga, the first Hun who defied Shan Yu at the Island.

“We have to prepare ourselves for her to live. It's unlikely she could function as a citizen. And if somebody on the island dared to strike at her once. It would likely happen again, so we would need a place to keep her away and safe, just in case," Belle declared.

"What do you suggest Godmother?" Cinderella inquired. Her anxiety made her shiver. Even with her life hanging on a thread, Madonna instilled fear on her.

"Well, if she recovers, we need to figure out a place to keep her. One which Adam would agree on.”

"Unlike her daughters, she can cause trouble without magic, but I have a place in mind. We can keep her in Arendelle, There’s a place up there. "

Arendelle Institute was originally created to punish Hans and one of his brothers for conspiracy against the kingdom. Elsa wasn’t a fan of the Isle. She believed villains in their own company would become even more vile and had heard Hans had not always been like this. She hoped she could bring back his former self, somehow. In a remote location, she had built a small prison, but with time she had also brought expert psychologists to figure out a solution where the Westergaard’s could walk free again. She had also transferred some other offenders from post-war Auradon to the place.

“No,” Cinderella disagreed. "I don't want to be in Elsa's debt. We’ve got to find another place."

The Headmistress sniffed. "Don't make this harder than it already is Ella. It’s a precaution that has to be taken. I don't want her to end up there, but Adam will appreciate the fact we came prepared.” She presented Bele at her side. “I support Belle's idea." 

Cinderella knew she wouldn't win this argument, so she resorted to distancing herself from it. “Alright, but arrangements of that are on you, Belle. I won't make a deal with the snow queen." She knew Elsa was capable, but personal reservations were hard to set aside. "And what if she passes away? I suppose we can track down the cemetery where her first husband was buried. Sir Francis Tremaine, as I remember. Or we can let my step-sisters make a choice, but we have to have some kind of plan if they can't decide on their own." She didn't want to think about it, but she had to. The odds were stacked against the Tremaines and she knew it.

"Well, that's probably the best we can do if it comes to that. And since it's your family, I suppose you will see to it?" Belle asked. Cinderella nodded.

Fairy Godmother spoke next. "Okay, I know it’s a bit ahead of time, but we should also discuss the situation of the boys. The letter implies that Anastasia should manage motherhood fine. After all, she is the one who did the responsible thing and asked for help. But we can't say the same about her sister with certainty. Drizella is more of a wild card. As far as we know, she didn't plan to have a child. Her son will be born first - what should we do? 

Belle responded: "That's true, she probably didn't prepare at all. But the first thing would be asking whether she wants to keep the child or not. And if she does, get through serious conversation with her. We also need a place we can easily monitor. If she proves herself a bad parent, then we take action." She decided to push that topic back for later, for Cinderella's sake.

Cinderella felt like they were assuming failure preemptively. “No, we won't do that. It's my decision to bring them back and I will be responsible for supervision. Cinderellasburg has started a housing project. We can place them in the neighborhood. I trust my social instinct though, They aren't the same as they were as teenagers. They could be mothers if somebody would just gonna give them good examples." 

Belle and Fairy Godmother looked at their friend closely. They knew she was deeply compassionate, but they had doubts. Cinderella was taking a big risk to ensure a bright future for the boys. 

"Look at me, Ella," Fairy Godmother sighed. “This task is too big for one person, especially a queen. You won't be able to do it yourself, but you won't have to." Cinderella was moved by her assurance. She was completely still while listening. Her trembles of uncertainty and worry were gone. ”I will pay regular visits to check on the Tremaine’s as well. I want to help them change as well and you will need help on this task. Especially if Madonna makes it through treatment."The Headmistress concluded.

Cinderella started crying. She didn't expect so much support. She came ready to have to fight for her cause, and instead, she got comfort and reassurance. "Thank you, Godmother, I wish I could resocialize them on my own, but that wouldn't be wise. Your input will make a difference; hopefully big enough to ensure success." 

"Don't thank me yet. I have high hopes for them, but even the two of us combined can’t control all the variables. We will take small steps when they get here. I don't want to see boys grow up separated from their mothers," Fairy Godmother warned Cinderella.

Belle stood up and picked a handkerchief lying on a nearby table that she passed to Cinderella before she sat on the couch again. The silence befell for a minute until the head monarch spoke: “Looks like we have a plan, I will negotiate with Arendale for a scenario where Lady Tremaine lives, Cinderella will make pre-arrangements in case she doesn't. And you, Fairy Godmother, should start figuring out how to turn troublemakers into citizens and mothers. First thing though, I'll give Clarice a call to book the rooms. Please excuse me."

She left the office to make the call. Meanwhile, Cinderella and her Godmother decided to change the subject. Fairy Godmother began to speak. "I understand Tremaine's surprised you in the worst possible way, but we haven’t spoken face-to-face for a year and I want to catch up until Belle returns. How is your son doing?"

"Chad, well you know boys these days. They either watch TV or pick up sports. He started training with a sword. He has so many traits from Henry. It's actually scary considering he's just 8 years old."

"And Henry? how is he dealing with this situation?"

"He is very supportive, I know he won't like the idea of my stepsisters living free, but as long as that is what I want, he’ll support me. I hope he gets a good team since the isle is dangerous." Cinderella was worried about him, as every wife would, but she knew he could handle the rescue. Her concern was about others - she didn't want people to get hurt for the sake of giving a second chance to the Tremaines.

Soon after, Belle returned. She had even booked rooms for Henry’s team."So it's high time to check who he recruited," Belle announced.

Cinderella picked up her phone, praying for good news, and called her husband.

"Henry, Please tell me that you got the people you need.” She was nervous but didn't want to show it.

"Dear, did you forget who you are speaking to? I already talked to Cogsworth and invited others. But I won't tell you; you're going to see us soon. I assure you, you will be delighted with my choices. I will only say it will be eight of us.”

Cinderella didn't like such vague answers but it wasn't exactly unusual for her husband. She also confirmed the number, that being seven volunteers.

"So good news or bad news?" Asked Belle.

"Good. They will be here in two days, but of course, he didn't share any details. Typical for my husband, he wants to make a glorious entrance.”

Belle didn't like secrecy or surprises, but she knew King Charming loved to gloat. "Come on ladies, we’ve got a hero's welcome to prepare."

"Wait a second," Fairy Godmother requested. "Before they get here, we should send a message to the isle. Anastasia and her sister need to be certain help is coming. Otherwise, they might relocate and make this even harder."

"But if we send a messenger, the location might be revealed to those pirates," Belle said.

Fairy Godmother confidently responded with: “We won't send a person, I made the barrier and I know a way. Yen Sid. I can send a bird straight to him, he can pass it on safely, and can be trusted."

"Oh right, that sounds perfect" Belle happily exclaimed.

"I agree," spoke Cinderella." We need to do it right now" 

"Don't rush yourself, Ella" Fairy Godmother waved her hand to gesture her intentions. “Old Yen Sid has his quirks. I think it would be best if I will contact him personally." She looked at Belle. “Belle, dear, take my goddaughter with you and make sure she won't be alone until King Henry comes to the City, you should also start to make calls in regards to the matters we spoke about today."

"Good for me, I love the company." Belle's optimism was radiating. The queens left the room with Belle taking her friend under her shoulder.

Ella considered whether they were being overprotective. But she has known its argument, that couldn't be won. She followed Belle off of the school grounds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Charming forms a team( mostly from OC characters)  
> New characters: Francesca Vitnere(31), Cogsworth(37), Brandon and Baxter Willowwood(25), Monica Annette(30), Sir Gregor de La Stallione(58), Mark Sang Peche(35), Jasper Doe(33); some other character mentions and references.  
> Warning; Tragic death, Bureaucracy, quarrels.

**Charming Castle-early morning- after mail day**

## 

King Henry stood on the balcony of his office in the castle, staring out at the view without taking any of it in. He could feel his wife’s stare against his back; the questions she kept to herself and the thoughts that seemed to fill the room around them. He sighed as he straightened, hands trailing down the smooth stone as he stepped back from the railing and turned to stare at the woman he’d loved for so long. He fell in love with her all over again every morning when he woke up beside her. He wanted to say something, but Ella spoke first.

“You should go talk to Chad. I already kissed him goodbye,” she advised him, still keeping her real thoughts to herself. “There’ll be time to talk later.”

“I’ll join you at the capital as soon as the team is ready to go. You have my support no matter where I am. And after all this, there’ll be just to focus on us.  _ Just us,  _ I swear.”

Her lips twitched as she smiled and her eyes brightened at the promise he’d made. “Don’t disappoint,” she hummed. With that, she headed out to where the servants and her luggage were awaiting her.

##  **Chad’s room- Late morning**

Prince Chad looked up at the knock on his chamber doors and his brow quirked up as he rose from his seat. He frowned as he moved to open the door. There was no doubt in his mind that it was his father behind the door, but why he had chosen to knock and wait instead of simply entering was beyond him. He stilled as he reached for the doorknob, frowning for a second time before he opened the door and met his father’s steady gaze.

“Is something wrong, dad?” Chad asked as he stepped back and held the door open for his father to pass by into the room. His dad didn’t look happy - had his grades come back bad? Or had the stable boy he’d pushed told on him?

King Henry looked down on his son like he was trying to read his face. "No you are all right, it's not about you." He headed towards the sitting area in front of the fireplace. “Your mother headed to the capital this morning,” he announced firmly. 

The eight-year-old focused on his mother. It was confusing that she’d left the kingdom without any heads-up. He blinked at his father. “Why are you telling me?”

"Just a warning," his father replied.

"I’m not dumb!" For a kid, he was perceptive, but exceptionally poor mannered. "Why are you acting odd? You never wait to come in and you’re not talking and you’re not telling me anything!" Chad crossed his arms and sulked. " I want to know everything!"He demanded brazenly.

Chad watched his father’s shoulders move as the man took a breath and sighed, though there was barely any sound to it. “All right, but keep this between us. No one else can know, all right?” King Henry stipulated as he lifted his chin to meet Chad’s eyes. 

Chad arched his brow as he focused his gaze on his father. “I can keep a secret,” He whispered. He took a seat on a nearby chair.

King Henry tilted his head, offering a shallow nod of agreement before taking a breath to speak. “Your mother and I discovered something bad was going to happen to someone else. She’s going to talk to Queen Belle, and that's why she left in a hurry. She needs to do it in person.”

“Who’s in danger?” Chad’s brow furrowed as he drummed his fingers above his knee. He tried to understand his mother’s reasons. He figured if she went to go negotiate with Queen Belle in person, that means more than one kingdom was involved, but who was it? Why were they in danger?

King Henry pressed his lips together in a thin line as he released a heavy breath. “We’re going to go to the island to bring Mom’s stepmom and stepsisters out of the barrier. Lady Tremaine… She’s seriously wounded, and her daughters are . . . in trouble.”

Chad shook his head in disbelief. “But they're the villains!" he declared as though the word itself should be considered an answer enough. "They were banished for a reason! Why would you even bring them back?"

King Henry arched his brow as he leveled a pointed stare at Chad and the boy mentally winced. The stern look clearly indicated that neither his tone nor the volume of his words had been appreciated. “No one is just a villain, Chad. There is always another side to every story. I will explain what I can to you after your mother and I return. For now, trust us to do what’s right. Everything will be fine." He refused to look away until Chad had nodded his agreement.

"Good boy," he praised. "In two days, I will be joining your mother to speak with Queen Belle and King Adam as well. You are to stay here," he said as he turned and made his way back toward the door. "Your mother and I can solve this problem, but please, do not create any more problems for us while we are gone?"

Chad bit back a groan. There it was again - The Look. "I'll behave," he promised. "Whatever it is, go deal with it. I'll be fine here."

"And you won't harass the stable boy anymore?" King Henry asked pointedly.

"Dad!" The eight year old spat defensively.

"I'm not dumb either, son," he said with a grin.

Chad shook his head. "Go do your mission, Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too, Chad," his father said in return, striding across the room to enclose him in a tight hug. "I'll be back before you know it.”

A moment later, King Henry was gone, the door closed behind him.

##  **Charming Castle - Archives**

King Charming set the files of more than seventy people on the desk in stacks. After an hour, he managed to move most of them to the side. Only about twenty dossiers remained in front of him. What he needed now was a strategy.   
He picked up the copy of Anastasia’s letter that he’d made before Ella left and focused on the drawing of her hideout. Then, he stood up and pulled out a map of the Isle of the lost.

Looking at the unknown territory, he realized this wouldn’t be easy at all. He knew he couldn’t dock nearby. There was too much of a risk of being spotted during the event, even at night. He would have to account for the worst possible scenarios; the ones that meant combat. He would need at least five people to guarantee a successful mission, but preferred seven. Two by his side, others in the back on alert if any villains came to try to stop them. As for Le Feu, he might have some honor, but Henry didn’t trust him. Henry figured that the mercenary could carry Lady Tremaine to safety. It would keep the man occupied and put the other team members at ease.

His gut told him that the team would appreciate this decision. After all, those left at the wood’s entrance would be his first line of defense. Their motivation was as important as their skills. 

After some tough calls, he finally had it, the list of seven people who would make up the team. If they rejected the call, he had a few replacements but he didn’t want to resort to that. His list opened with the two young fighters named “the Honest twins.” Behind that nickname were two promising men, Bandon and Baxter WillowWoods, sons of Matilda. They were supposed cousins of Pinnochio. After the war, awful rumors questioned their mother’s true heritage. Unfortunately, archivists back when she was born were somewhat sloppy with their job, especially when it came down to genealogy or other family matters. Geppetto couldn’t vouch for her because they had different mothers and were raised separately, but he supported her nonetheless. Her parents were no longer around to give a statement. But that didn’t really matter for Henry. What bothered him was the lack of proper military training.

  
The twins were 25 years old, and while they both were swift and agile fighters who could hold their own, their discipline might be an issue. Nodding to himself, Henry decided to bring the dynamic duo to his team. He had been in a similar position once - inexperienced, young, and idealistic. And during the war, he got a chance to prove himself. People’s expectations had been low, but they were also wrong. The twin’s supposed skills were something that he needed during this rescue mission. Confident with his choice, the king wrote the invitations. His eagerness to properly know them made him smile.

The next person selected by Henry was Monica Annette Marblework. She was born into a stonemason’s family with a long family tradition of their trade. But she hadn’t wanted to continue that legacy. Despite her father’s efforts to encourage her to be a part of the business, she refused to do artistic sculpting and didn’t want to help with sales. Henry never investigated how deep that conflict was, but he had known that it was serious.   
What she did with her free time was hunting and a lot of it before the war. She was an expert marksman, a great tracker, and on top of that, she had nerves of steel. He had a chance to witness all of it when she was his scout. With her, he managed to discover the hideouts of many lesser villains and even one very crucial place occupied by Ysma. That also forced him to reconsider his belief in a woman’s place in the military. His father was against such ideas, and Henry had also been a bit disapproving. All that changed because of Monica Annette; she showed him how capable women could be if they got a chance .  At first glance, she was an obvious pick, but there was one more thing. 

He heard she became a single mother and was now living in a boarding house, popular among other single mothers. He could pick another scout who matched her abilities, but if he did, she would never forgive him. He decided to invite her and convince her to go with him. If she declined, then he would try with someone else. He also promised himself to make her life better after their return. She deserved the most generous reward he could give. He wrote another invitation, slowly and with a sigh. He couldn’t help but worry.

Files were useful for information, but there was always more to a person. Sir Gregor de la Stallioné was a great example of that. Henry respected this man - he had served in the military longer than Henry had been alive. Despite his age of fifty-eight, he had stopped his service recently. Although, after the war, he hadn’t had as much to do as guard captain. His experience would be an immense asset to the team. What the King was worried about was whether the ten years of peace and his age would affect his skills in combat too much. Of course, he didn’t want to pick a fight during the rescue, but he had to prepare for the worst. Last he had heard about the veteran, he’d moved into Rocky Point Castle as a guest of honor. He never found a family of his own, nor had he never gathered the money required to rebuild the keep he’d inherited and provide a comfortable home for the rest of his family. He decided to sell the keep and share the money with his relatives in Charmington. He was too focused on his duties to act like other nobles, so he had no wealth or offspring. It was truly sad for Henry, but Sir Gregor always told him it was the way it had to be. But he never understood what exactly the old knight meant. He could only hope for his acceptance and felt a man with such a strong sense of duty and justice wouldn’t refuse. 

Another invitation was meant to be delivered to the honorary Citizen of Cinderellasburg who originated from Corona. His name was Jasper Doe. He was an orphan of unknown parents. Queen Ariana, the mother of Rapunzel, had supported him and the other unfortunate children financially during her reign. As a grown man, he opened a medical practice in Cinderellasburg and put down his roots, but he had never found love. Instead, he devoted himself to his expertise as a physician, which King Henry needed for this mission. 

The king knew about Cogsworth’s presence in the city and didn't have to write to him. He preferred a face to face meeting with him. He knew King Adam wouldn’t give him an order, but only because they had a mutual history. Cogsworth was an honorable man and could be convinced to join of his own free will. It was also an opportunity for Henry to find out what brought him to the city.

Then, it was time for the final invitation. His most loyal companion from the times of war against villains. His equal in strength and wit. Mark Sang Peche, son of a noble family who suffered a great tragedy when their castle went up in flames due to blatant disregard for safety. A stock of stored gunpowder had caused a huge explosion and the falling stones were merciless. Mark was devastated to return the ruins of his home and to bury almost everyone in his family. The only survivors were him and his uncle, who was a merchant. 

Fortunately for Mark, he had married and had a one year old son now. But his skills of warfare were required once more. It didn't sit well with the King that the peace his friend had found would be disturbed, but he needed his dear friend by his side. Adam likely wouldn't give him people to get the Tremaines off of the Isle. The most he could expect from him was signing the documents after the escort.

All the invitations were written and sent. They were supposed to meet up tomorrow evening in the castle. But first, Henry had to talk to Cogsworth, because in his case, he would prefer to invite him in person. To his knowledge, the envoy visited the household of Vitneré's every month for some time, so that was his destination.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King charming reveals his plan

**Vithere’s Mansion**

About half an hour later, Henry was standing in front of the gates of the mansion. The style reminded him of Mount Olympus with the plain colors, the ionic columns at the front, and the small windows. It may not have been monumental, but it stood out; proving the wealth of the family. The Vitneré's were rich because their ancestors had been court advisors for generations. Currently, the 36-year-old Horace was involved with industrialists and Francesca, his younger sister, influenced artistic communities in Cinderellasburg. Their father, Hugo, sometimes involved himself as well, but only on very rare occasions. He was enjoying his retirement, so only very serious situations could move him into action. 

The majordomo of the mansion greeted the king with the highest courtesy and informed him that the man he was looking for was still here, on the second floor.

The king walked up the stairs with haste and stopped, confused by someone singing. It wasn’t unusual in the household and he had heard Francesca Vitneré singing many times before, but that day she wasn't singing alone. He realized that her partner could be none other than the man he wanted to talk to - Cogsworth. And he had a great voice!

Henry got to the double-winged door. He felt sorry he needed to interrupt the glorious duet. The king sighed deeply and knocked on the door. When Francesca opened, he took a moment to take in her natural beauty. She looked like she was about to go to a ball. Her raven hair was pulled back in a sleek bun with long pins decorating the knot. He realized how uncomfortable this had to be, but couldn't deny the elegance of that hairstyle. The formal ball gown, composed of a citrine yellow bodice and a full, mint-green bell skirt accentuated her grace and social status. Henry also figured the warm tone of yellow reflected her character, she was quite a generous host and people felt welcome around her. 

Henry easily spotted the surprise on her face while she bid her welcoming. He knew his timing was off, but he didn't have the luxury of waiting. True to her upbringing, Francesca held the door frame and offered him inside, standing as he walked through the door. She offered him a drink, which he refused. After she closed the door, he faced her, saying,  
"I came to speak with Cogsworth, your majordomo said, he’s here,”

"He is," replied the woman. "We were practicing for the performance at the Entrepreneur Awards Gala . Cogsworth is a guest of honor. I insisted on a duet to make him feel more welcome. So, please, don't embarrass him. It took a lot of time to convince him."

Cogsworth was standing by the piano in the corner of the room. He had dressed up nicely; he still wore his standard Auradon blue uniform but had added an unusual belt, bowtie, and his brown hair looked like he’d just left a beauty salon.

Both of them looked like an item, which was quite a shock for the king. He’d pegged Cogsworth as a stoic who has little interest in art. But the mystery wasn't that important, he thought it may be for a charity event or some other logical reason.

"I won't - promise," He answered politely. He couldn’t help wondering how the two of them had gotten so close. He’d known the royal envoy for a long time and this artistic side was not something he would have expected Cogsworth to have. 

The two friends shook hands. "King Charming; it's been a long time since we last spoke. How is your wife and son?"Cogsworth asked.

"Quite well," the king answered. He paused as he considered his wife's recent upset, but chose not to speak of it. While he liked Francesca, he couldn’ let her think something was wrong with Ella as she would likely spread information further.

"Actually there is something I need to discuss with you. That's why I came here... but I don't want to trouble the lady with it. Would you take a walk with me, friend?"

To his surprise, Cogsworth sought approval from the woman, and she nodded quickly. Henry had a strong suspicion this connection was not just about the gala. "My king, please take Cogsworth to the gardens to have your conversation there; I'll personally make sure no one will disturb you. And when your business is concluded, direct him to me to renew the rehearsal as we are not quite done yet."

To hide his surprise, Henry, true to his courtesy, bowed before the woman and left with his friend.

The garden was mostly a hedge maze. Lush, green, and a bit confusing. In front of it was a collection of white chairs and tables. The men sat there and soon after the servant of the mansion appeared to ask them what they wanted to drink.

"Soda for me,” said Cogsworth.

I would take a bottle of sherry if I may," the king requested. Cogsworth snorted.

"Liquid courage? That means bad news - why did you come to see me?" Henry didn't like being called on his favored drinks so he answered with a question.

"You mean why did I walk in on your date? Come on, Cogsworth, you aren't fooling me. I know you." He tried to sound confident, but in reality, he was bluffing; the red shade of his friend's face proved his guess right.

"What are you talking about? It’s simply for a show I was invited to as a guest of honor. I didn't want to upset the nice woman - that's all," Cogsworth tried to deny what was really going on.

"Don’t play dumb, Cogsworth. Now your regular visits here make sense to me. I didn't know until I saw it." To encourage him to tell the truth, he added: “You're both single adults; it’s okay to admit it. If anything I am happy for you two, but if you want to keep it private I won't tell a soul about it."

"Fine, you’ve caught me. Francesca and I are... close, but nobody knows yet. Not even the rest of her family. Lucky for us, they’re too busy to notice. Now tell me, what’s eating you?"

"For that, I need a drink, my friend," replied the king. Right on time, the servant returned with drinks and glasses, Henry poured alcohol for them both.

"There is no way to say this nicely, so I will be blunt. It's the Tremaines; they’ve written a letter," King Charming explained.

Cogsworth almost spit out his drink. Anything involving that family was a good reason to speak in private, but he still didn’t have all the information he needed. Clearing his throat, he questioned: " What was in the letter?"

"A lot of things . . . " Henry shook his head,and started to slowly explain the situation. He told Cogsworth about Drizella's pregnancy and how it led to injuries inflicted on Lady Tremaine. About the men who were lurking and waiting to take advantage. About the struggle that Anastasia is enduring with her new responsibilities and about the mercenary who had offered them a hideout, which would only fool everyone for a short time.

It was a lot to take in for anyone, but Cogsworth’s honor was in the right place, as always. "So we have two damsels in distress and a severely injured old lady. Ensuring their safe passage definitely would take some manpower. I guess you want me to go to the island. Who else do you want to take?

"You’ll meet them tomorrow, at 8 pm. Please say it won't make you miss out on your performance? It would be a shame for you to pass it up and I don't want to infuriate Francesca, " Henry blurted out after finishing his drink.

"I can sing and leave right after the duet. Not what I planned with Francesca, but I can make up for the absence at the gala after we return. You haven't asked for my help yet, but I am offering it. The Tremaines are spiteful women, but they don't pose a real danger. I trust your judgment with bringing them back to let them raise their children.” The diplomat crossed his legs and looked away from Henry into the garden.”Frankly, I am curious how ten years changed them. We will talk more tomorrow with the other volunteers. Now, I should return to my rehearsal.”

"Break a leg, friend," said Henry. The two men drank one more glass together and left the garden.

###  **Charming Castle, a Day Later**

King Henry stood in the center of his trophy room, studying the weapon replicas and insignias that lined the walls where his hunting trophies had once been. Cinderella didn’t mind him hunting, but she didn’t appreciate having stuffed animal heads in their home and, after a while, the animal heads had been changed out for what hung there now. He stepped to the window and used it as a makeshift mirror, where he smoothed down his hair and brushed his hands down over his suit. There was only a few minutes left before the meeting was set to begin. 

It was easier to study the blue Auradonian uniform he had on and smooth out wrinkles he only imagined were there than it was to ponder on his worries. Those who he had written to, who would be joining him today, were his good friends whom he relied on. Still, he knew that what he was asking them to do was dangerous. Once again, they’d be risking their lives on his behalf. 

The Willowwood brothers were escorted into the room first. Their matching steel-grey suits, garnished with elegant bow ties and polished black shoes, made it impossible to tell them apart. The only difference became visible when the brother on the left offered a playful grin. King Henry nodded to himself.

  
Monica was the next to arrive. Her elegant gown and intricately styled hair earned appreciative looks from the twins. Henry couldn’t deny that she was glamorous. In fact, it had taken him a moment to realize just who it was standing before him. But he saw her as someone he had a duty to protect rather than someone to be involved with, so he moved on quickly.

The others filtered into the room slowly, each person dressed elegantly - as a such formal invitation to the castle would decree they should. Somehow, it didn’t surprise him that Mark was the last to arrive. The caution in his stoic expression and hard set of his eyes left little to the imagination. He was here though and that was enough for now

King Henry mentally steadied himself as he turned to the long table lining the room. Disregarding the bottle of white wine, he reached for the crystal decanter of cognac and poured the liquor into the snifters sitting on the small silver tray next to the bottles. He had thought the spirits would make it easier for the others to take the news, but perhaps it was his own nerves that needed bolstering. He took the tray with his left hand and, holding his own snifter in his right, walked past each of his guests and waited for them to take a glass before he set the empty tray back down onto the table. 

He nodded to the group in front of him and raised his glass. “It is my honor to welcome you all here as my distinguished guests. Let us toast the occasion.”

A harsh snort drew his attention. He looked to Mark and watched as his once-close friend stared at him. “Cut the crap, Henry,” Mark said, arching an eyebrow as he narrowed his eyes. “We’re not naÏve. We all know that something big is going on, so get to it already.”

Arching his brows in a silent, yet amused, reprimand, King Henry shook his head. “Mark; straight-forward as always. I’d rather do this properly, if you don’t mind. A toast,” he said as he cast his gaze around the others with them. The others, save Mark, lifted their glasses in response. “To companionship; old and new!” he called out. Six voices repeated after him. 

He could see the suspicion in Mark’s gaze as well as in Sir Gregor’s, but it was the best he could do. In light of the situation at hand, this meeting would determine whether his mission would have a chance of success or be doomed from the start. He set his glass down a moment later and watched the others lower theirs without setting them down. 

“You must forgive me for the urgency and secrecy of this meeting,” he said as he glanced at each person in turn. “I would not ask for your attendance if the matter wasn’t serious. I’ve learned of a rather dire situation taking place on the Isle of the Lost, that I humbly request your help with.”

King Henry could feel the weight of the stares of everyone in the room. He expected Mark to be the one to protest first, so he was surprised to hear Sir Gregor speak up. 

“With all due respect, my king,” Sir Gregor said, his voice tight and words clipped. “That entire island is filled with villains. The very same ones who tried to destroy the peace we have here now. It’s why they’re exiled to where they are. What on earth could be so important that you’d willingly go there ?”

“I’m not trying to risk meeting old enemies again,” he responded, reaching back for the snifter and refilling it. He carefully met the gazes of the seven standing with him. “To be clear, I wouldn’t be doing this, or asking this of you, if it weren’t absolutely necessary. And I’m not asking you to go in my place, either. I’ll be there with you.”

“You take it seriously enough to go there yourself, your Grace, which I respect. But I still need to hear a reason,” Sir Gregor pressed, crossing his thick arms over his chest. 

“I have received intel regarding an emergency on the Isle. The purpose of this mission is to rescue Lady Tremaine and her daughters,” he said, taking a breath before revealing the rest. “Lady Tremaine is injured and suffering from an infection that could easily turn septic if not treated soon. She and her daughters are in danger.” 

“Lady Tremaine?” Monica Anette deadpanned, staring at King Henry. “Anastasia and Drizzella? The same three women who made Queen Cinderella’s life hell? I can understand why the queen may have a soft spot for them, but for you to risk life and limb to go after them?” she pointed out, with her eyebrows raised and her eyes hardened. “You’ve got to be some kind of crazy.”

King Henry shook his head. He appreciated Monica’s honesty and couldn’t say he disagreed with her, but he’d made his choice already and he had to stick to it. “There’s one more thing you should know,” he said, meeting each person’s eyes before speaking again. “Both Drizzella and Anastasia are pregnant.”

The reactions around him were instant and furious. Cogsworth was calm, as the only person who knew about it beforehand. At the same time, Mark was choking, beating his chest with the side of his fist as he struggled to breathe. The king fought back a laugh when Sir Gregor nearly fell off his chair. 

Brandon Willowwood shook his head, grunting as he swallowed the last of his cognac. “Don’t you think that’s a little coincidental?” he asked, eyes narrowed as he looked up at the king. “For them to both be pregnant at the same time and Lady Tremaine injured on top of that? Are sure this isn’t a ploy to force your hand? To make you come to the island with the intention of rescuing them only to fall straight into an ambush?”

“Not to cut you off,” Jasper said, raising his head and a hand when King Henry opened his mouth to speak. “But Mr. Willowwood is right. How did Your Grace learn about all this? If it’s not too out of line for me to ask,” he said, meeting the king’s eyes.

“Speak your piece,” King Henry encouraged with a nod.

“This feels like a trap,” Jasper said, those around him nodding and speaking their agreements. 

“Gentleman, Lady Monica,” Cogsworth said, raising his voice to ensure he was heard. “I, too, am as surprised as all of you are, but we won’t learn anything if we don’t stop second guessing the king.”

“Ever the diplomat, Cogsworth,” King Henry said with a touch of amusement. 

The glare Lady Monica shot Cogsworth did not go unnoticed, but the king wisely suppressed a smile. Monica hated to be called a Lady, far preferring to be known as a hunter or a former soldier, but never wanting to be reminded that she was a woman in a male-dominated profession. 

“Okay! All right!” Henry called out, holding up his hands to quiet the low roar of the combined voices as everyone disagreed. “Look, I understand your doubt,” he told them all. “And I’m right there with you, but I have solid reason to believe it’s true,” he said, reaching into the inside pocket of his formal coat, retrieving the letter he’d tucked away. “This is a copy of the letter written by Anastasia herself. It contains far too many specific details inside for me to think it’s a deception. And, considering her ten years of silence, I don’t think she’d reach out on a whim. Whatever is going on, it’s serious.” He fell silent for a moment, needing the time to collect his thoughts before he continued. “What you’re about to hear,” he said as he opened the letter and held it up to read, “cannot leave this room. You can’t tell anyone, not even your spouses,” he instructed, waiting for their nods of agreement before he read the letter aloud.

The silence that followed was thick, full of the unspoken thoughts of those around him as they processed the information. He looked up from the note, not surprised in the least to see Monica watching him curiously, brow furrowed. He nodded silently once when she moved forward and handed her the letter when she was standing in front of him. He watched as she looked down at the notes before handing it back to him with a disbelieving shake of her head. She didn’t say a word to him as she turned and stepped back across the room to reclaim the spot where she’d stood before. The rustling of her skirts was the only sound she made. 

A noise—not quite a grunt, but something just as demanding—caught his attention, and King Henry cast his gaze to the side. The Willowwood twins were looking at each other, speaking without words in a language only they could understand. Mark was standing next to them, eyes wandering around the room and shifting nervously between those next to him and the doors, as though the man were deciding whether he had the time and ability to slip away without being seen. Henry knew the man wouldn’t say anything about this, even if he decided not to take this journey with him, but he couldn’t let him leave just yet. Mark’s gaze met the king’s, only to narrow a moment later. The man was irritated now, but he would stay and he would listen. 

Almost seven minutes later, Jasper Doe shook his head and broke the silence. “I don’t want to believe it,” he said, his tone still. It was as though he had separated himself from his emotions as he struggled to put his thoughts in order. He tipped his chin up. “I don’t think it’s a trap. At least . . . it sounds too real to be a trap. But why ask us here? You have an entire army at your command. Why do you need us?”

It was a valid question. Henry sipped at his cognac before he met Jasper’s gaze. “This isn’t a normal mission, my friend. Brute force won’t solve this issue.” He glanced at the Willowwood twins, and looked back to Jasper before speaking again. “You are a doctor, Mr. Doe. A trained physician who I've heard nothing but praise about. Your role in all of this should be painfully clear. Your purpose is to ensure our survival. If someone attacks while we’re there, or should one of the Tremaine women need to be stabilized before we transport them, you are there to make that happen.” 

King Henry slipped back a single step, casting his gaze around the room. “I’ve served with you,” he said to the room at large. “I’ve seen you in action. I know your skills, and your loyalty.” The low murmur from the honest twins drew his attention, and with a hidden smile, he turned his gaze to them. “No, you’re quite right,” he said, meeting each brother's gaze in turn. “I haven’t served with the two of you, but I have served with those who sent their recommendations for you to me. I trust the both of you because the one who recommended you trusts you, and I, in turn, trust them.”

“But you won’t tell us who that is?” the calmer and more rational of the twins asked him.

“No, I won’t,” he confirmed. “As with all recommendations made to the Office of the King, they remain confidential, unless the one submitting the recommendation stipulates otherwise.” He looked between all those in attendance with him, focusing on the few who hadn’t said anything since he’d read the letter aloud, and waited for a few moments to see if anyone else would speak. “I know you all must still have many questions, and I hope to answer them all. And I hope you’ll join me in this endeavor.”

“Even if we all did agree,” Mark said, “we can’t just go storming in there. You would need approval from the Capitol first, wouldn’t you?”

“That’s a fair point, my friend,” King Henry agreed. “One which my wife is already seeing to as we speak. She has a close relationship with Queen Belle and is far more adept and graceful with diplomacy than I am. I have known King Adam for a long time. He may not grant the Tremaines true freedom, but he won’t abandon them on the island if they are in danger.” He examined each of their faces, trying to gauge their reactions, and the corner of his mouth tipped up. “Are you with me?” he asked, and couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face when, one by one, they all exchanged nods. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some casual conversations whhile characters take a moment to rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back; time for some tension breaking scenes in Auradon and a little look at the hideout(in the next chapter). enjoy lighter tones, that i used here.

**Auradon city- The streets**

Belle and Ella decided that they would meet in the cafe after they would make phone calls regarding the matters they agreed on, at the headmistress office. Ella quickly dealt with the unfortunate obligation to dial a number to the Cerenerola cemetery and reserved a spot for the worst case scenario. Right after that, she hit the streets.

Ella walked to the destination, passing by stands, restaurants, offices and small businesses. Her mood was foul. After all, she just pre-arranged the burial spot; her stepmother wasn’t close to her, but she felt the impact of it all the same.

She got to the cafe first. Belle was nowhere to be seen. She sat at the table and focused on her surroundings, to kill some time. It was a quiet, elegant, modern establishment. Common people avoided it, if anything, because of the high price range. She realised, Belle picked it specifically for the sake of privacy, and to have a break from the castle at the same time. While waiting, she checked her phone for messages, there was none. 

She wrote a text. _Belle, I am already sitting by the table. when you can join?_ A moment later the response came in.

_In about 5 minutes; Elsa had plenty of questions, but I am on my way._

Queen Ella walked towards the counter to order her something. She chose " Snow White;” a coffee from mildly roasted beans, with lots of condensed milk. Afterward, she strolled back to the table, and bide her time, until Belle arrived.

The Head Queen left the cab, and entered the Cafe. She carefully looked around the room and quickly found Ella playing with her phone. She headed in that direction, hugged her friend and sat across. " Finally, some time just for the two of us."

"You're way too eager Belle; you didn't even bother to order anything, " Cinderella stated, looking at her half-empty cup.

"I don't need to; watch me." Belle leaned out of her seat and waved a hand, making sure the barista saw the gesture.

"Ekhm, what was that?" Ella couldn't read the hidden message.

"The authority at its finest." The older monarch puffed her chest with pride while answering.

Ella rolled her eyes at the Belle, "I always forget how popular you are, and you're not afraid to use that. " She knew that was leading nowhere , so she got to business. With a more serious expression, she initiated the news exchange " Did you make arrangements with Arendelle? You mentioned a lot of questions."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Belle teased her friend with a grin.

Cinderella figured that Belle missed her and is trying her best to humor her. she didn't mind. "Good enough for me, I don't want to talk about Arrandale today. Just to be clear, the same goes for cemetery; consider things handled."

Belle was glad they had mutual trust and didn't waste their time together to talk about Lady Tremaine. She initiated another topic.  
"I heard you' re dealing with a significant influx of citizens; modernizations in your kingdom are impressive. I would love to hear more about those people, technical aspects aren't my thing."

Cinderella took a while to think about the people to talk about. " There are some interesting ones. I think Jasper Doe is worth mentioning; He grew up in an orphanage in Corona, but through determination, talent, and some help from queen Arianne He is now a skilled physician." she began.

"Tell me more," Belle requested.

"I think he is just looking for a fresh start, to prove he can achieve greatness without backing a monarch. I can't blame a man for ambitions, but I wouldn't take advice from him concerning nonmedical problems. Dr Doe has an acquired taste.”

"You mean he is brooding, loner type; a shame. He sounds like a great man." Belle sighed, sipping recently served coffee, with the essence of hazelnuts and toffee. " Anybody else you have in mind Ella?"

She decided to gossip about her young maid; Granddaughter of Herald Hughes.``There is a servant; fifteen-year-old bubbly girl. Her grandfather was a herald and her parents published a magazine in Cinderellasburg together. Her energy makes everyone's day better. Even if she is infrequently clumsy or forgetful,I can rely on her most of the time. Caroline reminds me of more simple times.``

"Good for you Ella, but I hope you don't try to befriend her too much, you might confuse the poor girl," Belle cautioned.

"You know me well," Ella admitted, putting an empty cup to the side.. " I am trying to act formal around her, even if it's against my first instinct. I think I am doing a good job with her, but her childlike features and great optimism doesn't make it easy."

"Well, at least you learned to not give any gifts. Like three years ago with that minor nobility girl ." 

Ella immediately imposed, "Don't remind me; I thought if a girl used to get them I would make a nice gesture doing the same. I ended up helping a young woman embrace her selfish side and indefinitely spoiled her. Never again."

"Nobody's perfect Ella, What's done is done." Belle summarized, emptying her cup.

" Said you, the mother of the golden boy of the nineteen regions" Cinderella twisted a popular phrase, used in television.

" Sometimes we get lucky," The head queen proudly stated." But Ben's just eight, given time that might pass. I just enjoy it while it lasts."

"You really are lucky," Cinderella sighed. "As much as I love Chad, he already shows signs that being the only child has its disadvantages. Henry reassures me, he got his eyes on him, but I can't stop worrying."

Belle asked, "What kind of signs?"

" I was informed how he is pushing his peers away. Not with violence; so far he just orders them around left and right. Still, leaving that unchecked might develop into something worse," Cinderella shared her concerns

"Speaking of Henry," Belle changed the subject." How is he dealing with the situation, asides recruitment?"

"He keeps the poker face, but he jokes less than usual, so I know he is truly involved. Whether it is me or the situation in the general; it's tough to stay. " The answer given by Ella was ambiguous, but sincere. King charming was a difficult man to read.

"I am not surprised." Belle admitted." I am glad he is supporting you in the ways he knows. You can't carry a burden like this alone, Ella, no matter how much you want to."

Ella took a deep breath, replying slowly," You're right, I do want to, but I know better I am not that kind of person to do it all," 

The women ordered coffees to go as they continued their conversation, the topic moving to fashion as they left the cafe, moving to the harbor to await the arrival of King Henry and the team he had formed

**Belle’ Harbor**

Belle awaited the arrival of the guests. She was intrigued who, besides King charming, is on that ship. When they came out, she only recognized Cogsworth and Mark, the latter clearly in a bad mood.

Henry hugged his wife and exchanged a few words with her in private.Belle was curious about it, but as a queen, she needed to make the guests feel welcomed into the capital. "Greetings brave people of Cinderellasburg ; Cogsworth, what a nice surprise that you're here as well." 

"I made sure you got rooms at a great establishment in Auradon City, so you could get ready for travel. Queen Ella will lead you there.”  
In fact,Belle had oversold the inn a bit, but it was run by Clarice, so it was just a favor between friends. She also knew that meant Ella would need to wait for her husband a little longer, but someone had to lead the team there, and she hadn't spoken to Henry yet.

It was a cue for Henry to speak." Thank you, Belle, your preparedness is flawless as usual." He expected she would want to talk to him privately, so he glanced over his companions and spoke up, " If anyone has questions, ask them now. Queen Belle and I need to exchange some information. I will join you soon" nobody answered, and the team followed queen Ella to the Inn.

Two royals who remained in the harbor took their away from the team and faced each other. Formalities and titles were no longer required, given their friendly relations. With the tension of royal customs getting eased, Belle spoke first," you look good Henry. And, if I’m not mistaken, you seem to be in high spirits, as well."

Henry smirked," Thank you, Belle.The team is promising. I am happy I gathered them so quickly."

Belle couldn't help herself but to smile, a job well done filled her with optimism." They look formidable. Would you tell me more about them? I only recognized a few of them." 

"Alright, then.,” Henry cleared his throat before he made introductions.” You probably remember my friend Mark." Belle nodded to confirm.  
"The twins are Pinocchio's cousins; Brandon and Baxter. they aren't experienced, but the dynamic duo they make has drawn my attention. they are worth giving them a chance.  
The veteran is sir Gregor. I have known him for a long time; he’s trustworthy.  
That young lady you saw is Monica Annette, good scout and tracker, and a friend.  
There is also a doctor, Jasper Doe; raised in orphanage in Corona, recently moved to Cinderellasburg city." Henry didn't elaborate without being asked about details, that was not in his habit.

"Interesting choices, I am surprised you brought Monica with you, I thought you discouraged conscription of women," Belle asked.

" As a general rule, I still do. Monica proved to me she can handle herself. I can't miss out on the capable person," Henry unraveled the mystery.

Belle had a feeling this couldn’t be a sole reason. But she knew him well enough that he would keep details to himself even if she would confront him about it. She chose to simply nod and praise his choice, " Making an exception couldn't have been an easy choice. I am proud of you, Henry. I would like to hear more about this woman, but there is something else that I need to adress." She saw how Henry's expression got more steady as he listened to her .She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and continued. "I didn't thank you for your support in this situation. If this fails, the guilt would eat Ella from inside for years. You are aware of this, right?"

He answered quickly, "Well not exactly," he paused and looked down, cause he never truly considered failure ." I acted on a moment, her plea was so dramatic I didn't have the heart to say no to her." He got silent for a moment to contemplate this argument. On one hand , he knew he had experience with dealing with villains, but it's a new territory. He made a mental note to reassess his plan just to certain he didn’t miss a single detail. To keep the conversation in an optimistic tone, he added," Other than that, what kind of man would willingly leave two pregnant women for a looming danger, If he could do something about it?"

Belle caught at his insinuation and with a little grin added:" So it's about chivalry?” her grin got a bit wider." Never change Henry; you're out of your time, but that's why me and the others royals like you so much." 

Henry appreciated those kind words." Don't need to thank me, Belle. I have a reputation to uphold, If I need to visit the prison Island to do so, then so be it" 

Belle liked their debate, but she knew that they didn't have much time."So I guess I should clue you in about what we discussed with Cinderella and Fairy Godmother," 

"Yes, but I have a _much_ better idea." Henry countered, staring unfalteringly at Belle." You can give me a rundown on the way to the Inn, Ella awaits me there" He was eager for the proper reunion and had no intention to hide it. 

Belle considered it a bit too bold a tone, but she agreed"Alright, I can give you a short version during a walk.". During her walk, she told him about an idea with an institute, the message to the island, and initial preparation to confront Adam.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more conversations between various characters. mostly the originals.

**The Twin Clovers Inn**

Clarice, Belle's friend, was already waiting for the group when they arrived. She was the wife of the owner, and self proclaimed entertainer. Belle was cactus; she had only told her there would be a mission to the Isle of the Lost and that after their return she would be throwing a party for them.

The" Twin Clover’s Inn '' was full retro style. Flooring and staircase were wooden. The roof was made from simple, gray, roof tiles. The windows were rather small and there were very few modern appliances inside like a coffee machine, a registry, a few electric lamps; the bare minimum to keep the business going. 

Clarice was a woman full of optimism and energy. Like her friend, she preferred classical dresses over modern-styled clothing. That day she was completely pink- clad. Every detail was carefully selected starting with clothing, accessories, shoes; ending on makeup, nails and lipstick. The team was bewildered, looking at her like she came straight out of Wonderland. But no one would dare to question that. In her defense, she had the right to be eccentric.

Clarice was very cheerful when the guests came; she had three full pots of coffee and room keys already prepared. She saw Monica-Annette and her first instinct was to rush towards her and embrace her with a tight hug. This was beyond awkward for the single mother. The twins having a laugh from behind only made it worse for her. “Please stop,” she whispered. 

“Oh, it’s just the thing of today - single appreciation day!” Clarice exclaimed. “None of the boys seemed to be with you, so I just assumed you were alone! Even my dress has some historical significance of the day that-”

Monica ducked under Clarice’s arm as she closed her eyes to remember the date and hurried away. Cogsworth watched her try and maneuver away from Clarice. “Perhaps we should all sit down,” he announced. 

Cinderella was quiet. She was waiting for her husband, who she wanted badly at the moment. To her surprise, she was approached by Sir. Gregor. "My queen, may I have a word?"

"Of course, Sir Gregor," she replied out of courtesy. But in reality, she didn't want to have a conversation with him. She just wasn’t in the mood for it. 

The veteran sat down across from her. "I just wanted to say that it's a great honor to be a part of this mission. I never thought I would see a day where I could bring help to the daughters of Sir Francis Tremaine." 

Cinderella was shocked She’d never met Sir Francis, but everything she’d ever heard about him indicated he was a good person. It was reasonable that Sir Gregor would know him, but she’d never bothered to ask about him. She only wished her stepsisters could be a part of this conversation - they would appreciate it more.

"And I am thankful that you are willing to get them out, Sir Gregor," Cinderella replied. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of a man Sir Francis was? I’ve only heard rumors."

Sir Gregor frowned. "A good one. Not great, but he had respectable qualities. Decisive and he had a great memory. He was also a good husband, even if that didn't last long."

Cinderella was sad. This man she’d never met seemed like someone she would have liked to know. She wondered how her stepsisters would have turned out with him around. "Were the two of you friends?" 

The veteran took a moment to think about it. For him, that was a difficult question. "Believe it or not, we were often at odds. Sir Francis liked to avoid important duties and I believed that was dishonorable. I pushed him too hard once and it cost his life. It's my greatest regret. But I do consider us friends, even if I wasn't a good one."

Cinderella would have never guessed Sir Gregor could hold such a burden. She knew Sir Francis had been ambushed and killed in combat, but had never thought about the circumstances, But she also knew digging about the details would be disrespectful. “Well, now you have an opportunity to save his daughters."

"That's the idea, yes. I don't think I would agree to go for any other person on that wretched island. They’re a special case. I won't cry if their mother passes away though. She tainted the legacy of a very respected name. But Sir Francis’s daughters deserve better than to live in fear under that barrier.”

Cinderella hummed in thought. She’d have to study some more history after the escort.

* * *

Monica sat across from Jasper Doe. "Hello there doctor. Mind if we have a little chat?" 

The physician wasn't in a mood for new friends, but on the other hand, didn't want to make a bad impression on this ally either. “I don't mind," he said, moving his arms out towards the table. 

Monica was aware the man was tense; she thought a drink might help. "Do you want a drink on my tab? It’d be good to have one before we sail to the island."

Jasper hummed. "Alright, since you're offering." He didn’t particularly like her, but he also knew that if she said something odd he could just lock himself in his room.

Monica called Clarice and asked for drinks. The cheerful host moved away to grab them.

"So a doctor from outside of the kingdom. Why Cinderellasburg? You could go anywhere," Monica asked.

"I heard a lot of people are moving there. They all need a doctor and I needed a new perspective. Sometimes the circumstances are just right," Jasper stated half-heartedly.

Monica felt like she’d heard an excuse instead of an answer. She guessed that maybe the man just didn't have the right words to genuinely express himself. "And did it work? The new beginning I mean?”

"Well," Jasper sighed. “There are some disadvantages, like people having a hard time to adjust to a new person in town. Some people push to be close friends on their first visit, some are distrustful because I am an orphan who rose up into high society. But there are also people that I enjoy to work with.”

Monica knew what rejection felt like. She’d gone through many obstacles to gain the respect of other trackers and sharpshooters. “There’s some optimism there. I am glad to hear it. And don't worry about nuisances, there isn’t anywhere you can go where they won’t exist." 

Soon after, Clarice served them their drinks with a smile on her face. Jasper sipped his wine and asked: “How about you? You seem to know the king quite well; how did that happen?"

Monica didn't want to answer, but she felt he had no ill intentions with that question. "I wasn’t ever very... feminine. I learned hunting, which led to tracking, and then the Villains were all over the continent..." She shook her head. "Basically every person willing to help drive them out was welcomed. I was a scout under King Charming's command. It must be odd to imagine me ten years ago and thrown in with the soldiers." 

"It sure is, but strong individuals are usually the most successful people. It's an admirable thing to present that kind of resolve and swim against the tide, as they say." Jasper nodded.

"Why thank you, doctor," Monica- Annette blushed a bit. “Guess we have something in common in terms of personality. I can't agree about the success part though," She emptied her glass and put it aside.

"Too personal?" Jasper guessed.

"Well, let's say nothing works out well, apart from me sharpening my skills and getting through the war. All my other attempts... are to be considered failures." Monica admitted sadly, eyes wandering around the inn.

"You can still turn those around, but I see it's not my place to pry," Jasper reminded her.

Monica noticed his good intentions, but she didn't like being seen as weak. She didn't want to argue either, so the only thing left was to end the conversation. "Thank you doctor, I hope you're right. This conversation has been lovely, but I think I will hit my room." She politely left the table and headed upstairs.

* * *

Cogsworth felt like fish out of water with the company. He decided it was high time to change it, so he approached the twins. "Hello there, nice place isn't it?" he greeted the young men and extended his hand once he got to their table.

Baxter shook it first, then Brandon. The latter said “It is - I’ve never seen anything like it. "

"Me too," his twin quickly added.

Cogsworth took a seat. “The former owner held it like this for decades, he never adapted to change. When he was too weak to run it, the new owners, a young man named Conrad and his wife, decided it would be best to honor his work. They barely added any appliances."

"It's cool, I am glad they kept it like this," Baxter stated, while the other twin simply nodded.

Cogsworth quickly caught up on their cheerful, optimistic demeanor. He didn't know many people like this. They were still leagues below Clarice, but they stood out from the envoys, nobles, and royalty. Most of them lost that spark of joy they once had. The cousins of Pinocchio still had it and the former majordomo appreciated it.

“I wish I could give you a proper tour around the capital,” Cogsworth began, “But I know Henry wants us rested and ready. What I can do is to answer your questions, I know a lot about life here"

"So Sir Cogsworth, what is it like to live in the greatest castle on the continent?" Brandon asked with a smile.

"I was never knighted, even though I did fight at the war out of necessity. So please, call me Cogsworth,” Cogsworth requested. "As for the castle... for me, I am busy for sure. I make schedules, handle matters which aren't connected to high royalty, and fill out many kinds of documentation. Occasionally, I travel to settle arrangements on behalf of the head King, that's why I was in your kingdom. Her majesty is into art these days and sent me to negotiate a piece of sculpture collection with Lady Francesca." That wasn't the whole truth, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the two young men.

The twins were very engaged by Cogsworth’s story. They had trouble keeping their heads steady from the excitement and imagination. "So you have no title and rarely meet the actual royals outside of capital, how is that fair?"

Cogsworth was surprised a bit by this bold question, the young man had a point. It was a thing he never truly considered for himself; was servitude a fitting life for him? But this was something deeply personal to consider so he answered with a deflection. "It was all I ever asked for, and you can see I am well taken care of." With his experience he could keep a straight face while he spoke, even if there was doubt in his own words.

Brandon felt this was too serious for his liking. "Cogsworth, are you up for a game of cards?" His twin took out a deck without saying a word.

Cogsworth again was uncertain what to do, so he nodded and Baxter opened the deck up.

* * *

While the team members were busy getting to know each other better, Henry and Belle walked into the inn. The head queen rushed to embrace Clarice while Henry went straight to his wife. He greeted the old veteran and Sir Gregor left Cinderella's table without a question. The couple kissed and walked outside so they wouldn't have to be loud as the guests started to laugh and celebrate.

O nce they were sitting comfortably at the nearby bench, Henry spoke first. “Before we talk about the team, I want to make sure you're okay. Belle can be pushy, and I hope she wasn't this time."

Cinderella shook her head. “She was patient and considerate, not to mention she's a lot of help in the situation. Things were only heated for a minute or so."

Henry had mixed feelings. He had a hard time imagining Belle angry, but he understood that unusual situations can make people lose their self control. He was glad his love didn’t consider it a big deal. “That’s what I needed to hear. I’m glad Belle is mostly herself, even in this mess," he said, wrapping his hands around Cinderella to pull her closer.

“I am proud you went through with it. Belle already clued me into your plans about what to do with Tremaines when they got here. Ready to hear more about the team?" He whispered in her ear.

Cinderella eased up at his touch. "I’m ready," she agreed.

"You surely saw some unpopular faces, but each of them has very specific skills I could use there. The twins are agile, swift, and creative. I need someone versatile and I think they are up to the challenge. Sir Gregor has more experience than me - I couldn't imagine this without him. I believe I told you about the tracking skills of Monica Annette, every team needs a good scout. Mark and Cogsworth are trustworthy and capable, plus Cogsworth is good with talking - he could calm your stepsisters. Jasper is a physician, he will care for Lady Tremaine."

Cinderella was impressed. She didn't know much about tactics, but the simplified version of the plan was sound within her understanding. "Great work, Henry" She complimented him with a smile. "I like that you thought about Cogsworth. His diplomatic skills will be useful if Drizella is going to speak up." She patted Henry's back.

"I am a creative man, Ella, never forget that" Henry boasted. "We have the approval of Belle and the manpower, all we need now, is to speak with Adam." He slid an arm around her waist. "But before we do that, we should get some wine. What do you think?"

" Sounds nice, let's do it. There is surely something in the inn, unless you want me to ask Belle for something special." Cinderella replied

"You are special enough Ella. Wine from the Inn will do," Henry teased, making her blush.

The couple reentered the inn. Clarice and Belle were cracking jokes at the corner. "What's so funny?" Henry asked.

Clarice was still laughing as she tried to explain: "I was about to tell Belle how a man tried to rob us, but nobody took him seriously and he ran off empty handed.”

Cinderella was confused. “But he meant to harm you, right? How can you laugh?"

"He didn't, and he was just one man. In the full inn, he had no chance. Sit down and listen." Clarice quickly answered. The couple sat down and Clarice began to tell the story.   
"So we had a costume-themed party. Most of the guests picked a character from the movie. This guy had a cool cowboy costume with a real gun everyone assumed was a prop.”

Cinderella was tense; nothing implied this would end well.

Clarice continued. “He was so confident that he came straight to the registry and pointed that thing at my husband. Robberies are rare, so Conrad didn't even though it was a real one. He complimented his acting and the guy got angry and started shouting to open the registry and only then did he realize he meant it. But Conrad was clever, he reached out to him, patted his arm and complemented his acting again, to insinuate he wasn’t scary at all. It was risky, yes, but it totally worked."

Henry laughed. “Well, it's a bit funny now, but you had to be scared when it actually happened."

"Oh, I was as white and breakable as a porcelain doll at first,” Clarice chuckled. “But it was two weeks ago and I am over it." 

"And I can't believe you didn't tell me," Belle added, sending Clarice a patronizing gaze.

"I thought you knew,” Clarice laughed. “Crimes are rare here. The city guards found the cowboy soon after. They even visited Conrad to inform him about that. I presumed they did the same with you." 

Belle didn't comment on it. But everyone present knew she was making mental notes regarding the incident.

Henry chuckled. “I am glad no harm was done. I guess sometimes we are lucky." He was meaning to ask about the wine but his wife was quicker.

"Clarice, what’s the white wine that you serve here?" the blonde queen asked.

"Hmm, nothing special, but I have two bottles I was saving up for years. They’re yours if you really want them. Belle doesn't want to tell me what's going on, but I know you didn't bring all those people for something trivial." Clarice answered. She wasn’t totally clueless despite everyone hiding the whole truth from her.

Cinderella and Henry looked at each bottle. They knew Belle was lying to Clarice because of them. "Look Clarice, don't hold that against Belle, she's doing this for me," Cinderella said, reaching her hand to the inn owner.

"I am not, I will get an answer soon anyway. I just wish she’d have told me beforehand," Clarice complained.

Cinderella's guilt was too strong and she decided to clue the poor woman in. She gestured for her to lean in. Clarice leaned in and the queen whispered to her: “I am bringing the Tremaine family from the isle. That's why the team is here - to bring them safely because they are in danger."

Clarice wanted to say something but Belle quickly put her hand on her mouth. "I know you have a million questions, but have patience, Clarice. You will get the answers. Now please, bring that wine."

Clarice took Belle's hand away and rolled her eyes at her friend. Yet, she complied, kept quiet, and brought the bottle of white wine.

"Thank you Clarice," Henry took the wine, then faced Belle. “Tomorrow is a very important day. Shall we meet in the morning?"

"That would be the best, Henry," Belle replied. “I'll be looking for you two in the morning. Have a good night."

The royal couple left the Inn, and headed out to spend a night together.

**The Hideout- Two Days After the VK Encounter**

When Le Feu returned with the supplies, he walked in and yelled for the others. "Anastasia, Drizella, there’s news. Come down!" He tossed his scarf into the corner and headed into the dining room.

Drizella entered the dining room first, holding her half made blanket with a scowl on her face. " I almost ruined it because of your yelling. What's going on, shortie?"

"You’ll know soon, just wait for your sister," he said, ignoring her comment. He watched as she sat and continued her craft. She’d already made a hat to cover her newborn’s head.

Shortly after, Anastasia stepped into the room as well. "I’m here. ”What's the news? Please don't say it's bad." She glanced at her sister. She was going for overkill with her handy work, but she did tend to do that. Anastasia decided to just let her do what she wanted. 

"On the contrary, it's good news." Le Feu presented them with a piece of paper.

"That's your news?" Drizella huffed.

"Oh you're going to be sorry soon,” he teased. Then, he looked at Anastasia. "Read this, would you?"

Anastasia took the message and began reading aloud. _“Dear Anastasia Tremaine._ _I hope you received this message quickly. I asked Yen Sid to hurry. Allow me to introduce myself - I am Fairy Godmother, writing on behalf of Queen Ella Charming._

_ “Do not fret. Queen Ella received your letter and has every intention of helping and so do I. She has her hands full with Queen Belle and King Adam now, which is why I’m writing this. Before I will clue you in with the details, I want to apologize. We forgot about people like you who were siding with villains, but did not cause so much suffering. What you're experiencing right now is the price of our ignorance, and you didn't deserve any of it. You are a brave young woman to step up and lead your family through a crisis, and I can't wait until I get a chance to congratulate you in person for such a resolve. _

_ “As for what is going to happen, King Charming has formed a team which will escort you to Auradon, and I will guarantee medical care for all of your family. What I cannot guarantee is your freedom afterward, but you will surely never return to the island. Queen Ella and I can be persuasive. We will speak with King Adam on your behalf. The same goes for High Queen Belle. _

_“Regretfully, I cannot say what would be done about the father of your child. But Queen Ella and I are willing to vouch for him as well. Nobody should be raised in a broken family._ _Be strong and hopeful. Know whatever happens, you will have nothing to fear. The fight for your happy ending is still ahead. but it's certainly possible. Share this with your sister, and await King Charming. We will speak soon when you get across the sea._ _With all regards, Fairy Godmother.”_

"Awfully short for an old fairy who gloats about her wisdom," Drizella mocked, as she continued quilting.

Le Feu nodded. “It is, but that’s good. It ‘s all we needed to hear. The letter worked, and you two will get off this island."

Anastasia took a deep breath. “Thank god, It's about time. I am almost out of chemicals for sedatives." She said, looking at Le Feu.

"Yeah," Le Feu scratched his head, "Sorry about that. I can't get to the maker, and Dragon Hall is out of my reach. But if the old wizard could get to me. . . maybe I can get to him somehow. . ." he trailed off.

"Don't go risking your neck, Frenchie," Anastasia remarked. "Just stay with us; they will be here soon. I will need you when they appear. King Charming can be intimidating."

"You think he would show up in person?" Drizella asked.

Anastasia thought about it for a while, but she was quite confident that would be the case. "It's likely. With his personality, he’d like to be the white knight. And he surely won't come alone." 

"I won't let some strangers harm you," Le Feu stated.

"Why, thank you, Frenchie, but they aren't the problem. They’re part of the solution," Anastasia smirked while responding. She came closer and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Ugh, you two are insufferable," Drizella grumbled. Their affection was hard for her to witness. 

Anastasia concluded that this may be a good moment for a little payback on her sister. She ignored Drizella and kissed Le Feu. Drizella rolled her eyes and looked away. Anastasia knew Drizella hated seeing other people's affection, but there was one thing she hated even more.

She whispered to Feu to stay close and watch. Smirking, she snuck over to her sister and hugged her tightly. She locked Drizella’s arms from moving, then she tickled her sides quickly with her swift hands.

"You are so dead, Ana," Drizella hollered, forcing herself to not laugh.

"Am I now?" Anastasia teased while tickling her sister.

"I swear, I’ll stick this needle in you if you don't stop!" Drizella screamed and writhed.

"I’ll take the risk," Anastasia wasn’t ready to stop yet.

"Alright, that's enough, we all need to prepare for the royal visit," Le Feu cut in. Even though he liked the scene, he didn't want to draw out the wrath of Drizella.

"You’re right," Anastasia agreed and let go of Drizella, getting a mean glare in return. 

Le Feu proclaimed, "I'll go out again to try to get a few more items, but I’ll be back within two hours."

"And I will prepare everything we would need to take with us," Anastasia added.

Drizella thought that she needed to finish the blanket post haste, but she didn't say anything to the others about it.

Everyone hurried to reach their individual goals, awaiting the moment they would cross the sea.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another month, another chapter; time to for some politics. I know i delayed Adam entry for long, but here we are. enjoy.

**\- Castle Beast - Next Morning-**

The couple from Cinderellasburg had slept in the east wing, where visitor chambers for royals were. They had a pleasant night, filled with laughter, conversations, wine, and some much-needed intimacy. 

King Charming opened his eyes with a smile on his face. He got up, got dressed and once he was done, nudged Ella. "Wake up Ella; we’ve got to talk with Belle.”

Ella growled and mumbled. "In a half-hour. She can wait that long." She pulled the bed sheets up over her. It was a silly self-defense mechanism to prolong her sleep just a bit more.

Henry sighed. He knew this wasn’t the time for words. He gently removed the covers from her and then picked her up from the bed and put her on her feet. “I am sorry dear, but this can’t wait; get dressed please." 

Ella groaned, “whatever,” and locked herself in the bathroom. Henry only could admire her look in the satin nightgown.

"Good grief, I thought she would drop that habit with time. But she still acts like a teenager when she’s sleepy,” Henry thought. While he was patiently waiting for her, he got in contact with the castle servants to get them a pot of coffee.

Once Cinderella was clean and dressed, she sat across from her husband to drink the coffee. "Thanks for thinking ahead. I couldn't handle Adam without it. But you need to stop treating me like a child when I want to sleep, I know you do the exact same thing with Chad!"

"And both of you need it!" Henry argued. He had his best intentions in mind. His family didn't like his methods, but it was quick and effective. “But fine; you are not Chad, I won't do it to you again. Now, please finish your coffee and let's talk politics." 

**-Kings Office - The Backroom-**

Belle was waiting for her friends in the small room connected to the main office. Finally, the door opened and she saw them. She stood up to greet the couple. "Good morning, Ella and Henry. Glad you got here on time."

Cinderella ignored the greeting, looking around the small space.. "Where is the Fairy Godmother? Wasn't she supposed to be present?" 

"She will be," Belle affirmed. “But before she gets here, I need to have a few words with you, so please sit."

The three of them sat on the sofa with Ella in the middle. Once they felt comfortable, Belle began to present her idea. “I’ll present the problem to Adam myself. You two and Fairy Godmother will join me afterwards. That way, we can save ourselves some stress. So have patience, and more importantly, have faith in me." 

"Sounds like a plan," Henry agreed. 

"The conversation will be difficult enough--we don't need to hear his rant after he finds out we want to bring someone back from the island.” Cinderella repositioned herself in her seat, closer to Henry. ``That should save us the screaming. I’ll follow your lead, Belle. "

Not long after, Belle left for the main office. Cinderella was nervous and sweating from the tension. She didn't hear much, but she was certain she heard a fist slam. Then, the Fairy Godmother finally appeared. "Ella, Henry, welcome. I suppose Belle’s already started the conversation." 

"Nice to see you, Fairy Godmother," Henry replied. “I am sorry we are dragging you away from your other duties, but I am glad you made it. Also, yes, she did." Cinderella was focused on what was happening behind the doors and simply nodded along.

The Fairy examined her goddaughter carefully. She saw she needed encouragement. She took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Ella, you can do this. Think of everything you've done for everyone else. Use that same reslove and Adam will listen; everything will be okay.“

Cinderella replied " You’re right. That's who I am. Thank you, godmother. You always know what to say." The reminder of her work had boosted her confidence significantly. 

Fairy Godmother smiled back at her. "Don’t mention it; you are important to me. For you, I will do nothing less, than I would do for Jane."

Henry noticed that the situation behind the doors was cooling off. “Adam and Belle went quiet. I think we’re about to go in."

Cinderella looked at her husband. "Then let's get ready." She smiled and stood right in front of the doors while Fairy Godmother positioned herself right behind them. The doorknob turned and Belle invited the three of them inside the office.

The couple came in and walked in the direction where Adam was sitting, hands on the desk. He had one of his royal blue silk suits on. When he saw them, he stood up. "Welcome to my office. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. Allow me to shake your hands." He was upset with the news, but manners still bound him to courtesy.

Henry shook his hand first, “I wish for that too, but we’ve solved bigger problems before--we can surely figure this out too." He sat on the chair across him. Ella did the same. 

Cinderella began to plead. “Adam, I know why the island was made in the first place. but--"

Adam raised his hand as a signal to stop. “But nothing, Ella. I know the Island like the back of my hand, so don't even bother to explain. I have my doubts about this, but I won’t risk two pregnant women to be tormented by some pirates." 

Cinderella was a bit shocked. Adam was agreeable, even before she’d warmed him up. She wondered what Belle had said to him. “Well… will you let me watch over them?” She didn't appreciate his commanding tone, but was helpless against it. 

Adam shook his head. “It cannot be that simple, and you know it. But before I explain what’s going to happen, I must say that you impressed me. Forgiveness is not easy, and yet you are willing to do so, one hundred percent. Your example will be symbolic." 

Belle moved to stand beside Fairy Godmother near the door as she reprimanded him. “Don’t stall, dear. Just get to the point."

Adam nodded.“Right, of course. Here's what I have in mind. First of all, you have to get the Tremaine’s off of the island by yourselves. I’ll let you use the armory but that's it. I don't want this problem to become common knowledge. "

That wasn't a surprise. Charmings had predicted it, so they agreed.

"Another thing. I need to present this case to the council. So after the transfer, your family wouldn’t be able to leave the capital. More so, I want this mercenary to be brought for questioning." Adam stated. It wasn't a negotiation. “They also must wear handcuffs outside of the hospital.”

"A council?" Henry asked. "Sounds like you have already chosen it, Adam."

"Actually, this one would be a special case," Adam answered. “It would contain six members of royalty and one from the Council of Sidekicks. I’ll let Ella choose one of the royals. Same goes for you, Verna. And of course Belle will have her choice too. The four remaining members are on me." He gave each of the women a glance to make sure they understood him.

“Do you have to use my first name, Adam? You know I don’t like it,” Fairy Godmother requested.

“Why wouldn’t I? It's a strong name for an influential woman,” Adam stated.

“This is really special and very thoughtful,” Belle spoke up. “Thank you, Adam. I presume we have a time limit to make a choice."

"You do: four days. The transfer should be done by then," Adam clarified. “I will also bring out the representatives of Arendelle Institute to evaluate the prisoners. Madonna is out of the question. If your stepmother can be healed, she goes there. That is not up for debate.”

Cinderella knew Madonna would be irredeemable in the eyes of Adam. She wanted to argue, but no strong arguments came to her mind, so she accepted the terms. She was glad that Adam hadn't proposed sending all of them off to Arendelle.

Henry spoke up. "I don't think anyone here would want her anywhere else. I don't want her dead, but she needs to be isolated."

Ella wasn't sure if Henry was being completely honest or if he was just going along with Adam.

Fairy Godmother didn't like that notion. “Institute is a sound idea, considering the risk. But maybe there is a small chance of reasoning with her; let’s not cross her out completely.” Adam gave her a stern look. 

“For now, all we know, is that she has a serious medical condition,” Belle cut in, ending the conversation. “We will deal with her later. Please continue, Adam."

“Alright then,” Adam focused solely on the Charmings. ”We need an united front on the media, so I will start preparations to reveal the problem to the public; I will inform you. through Belle. when your presence is required. For now, focus on bringing back Tremaines and that mercenary--the sooner the better. While I would rather not make drastic changes in Auradon, we need to do this.” Adam smiled briefly. ”The bright side is that we’ll succeed in convincing the common people that regardless of the past, the crown does the right thing for everyone. We’re already considered heroes--let's strengthen that faith. If we stay focused, then the future looks very bright my friends.” He looked a little dreamy when he finished.

Cinderella listened carefully. She picked up on his enthusiasm when he started to talk about the future. She repeated his words a few times in her mind, then a realisation struck her. “Adam why are you so focused on the public? They don't get to make this choice, and even if they did, I doubt they would fight with bringing pregnant women to safety. Is there something you aren't telling us?”

Henry was dumbfounded. “Ella what are you...” She nudged him with her elbow, before he could finish his question.

Adam's face became blank. “Well, public support is important for a major change. Have you forgotten the time when Isle was formed in the first place? I would rather avoid the long weeks of explanations this time. That's why we must use the media. And why we must be united; division only brings distrust.”

Ella began speaking before King's rebuttal formed completely, cutting him off. “I’ve heard this already; can you get to the point, please?”

Adam furrowed his eyebrows. His patience started to wear thin. “Ella I have a feeling we have a misunderstanding. My intentions are to help you bring your step relatives with as little backlash as possible. Trust me, that it's the most beneficial for all of us.”

“Sorry, Adam but I can't shake the feeling that you aren't honest with us. Smoothing things with the public in the early stage is not your style; you want something. “ Based on her previous notion, she decided to reveal her suspicions. ”It's the throne succession isn't it? Forming a common front with us to have a political leverage when the heir election comes. What a lowly tactic; you should be ashamed to consider playing with people’s safety for votes!”

Everyone present questioned his true motivation. Adam was aware of it, still he kept his nerve and calmly presented his stance ”Well, I do have some terms of help in mind, We can discuss them if they don't suit you.”

Belle Gasped in shock. "Adam, You cannot do this!" She shouted, her upset bringing a red tinge to her cheeks. ”We just had a conversation about second chances, and you want to forsake the act of goodwill for political favor? This isn't you!”

Adam bellowed, “I got this position because I made difficult choices in difficult times. “ He didn't need the pretense anymore, ”Auradon needs the heir capable of doing the same. To ensure that, I need to secure votes for Ben. I have the intention of helping the Tremaine family with their safety and health; what's wrong with having something in return?

Fairy Godmother began to protest. "How dare you Adam! The Tremaine family suffers because of your lack of foresight. And now you want to be painted as their savior in the eyes of the public! It’s so below you." 

All present had their eyes wide open from what Adam just said. He wanted recognition for a deed that wasn’t his just to get more votes for Ben in the future. It was a clever plan, but also borderline manipulation. Nobody had expected Adam would resort to such a measure.

"Enough!" Adam bellowed, slamming his fist against the table. “ This decision is for Charmings to be made! My support for Tremaines in exchange for their support for my son later on. They have a say whether they agree or not. If not, your stepsisters will become committed to Arendelle institute. Pirates won’t reach them, but they won’t get freedom. And their children would be yours to raise. Ella, Henry, do you accept my terms of help? And don’t think you can deceive me, I will know"

The couple had a lot of mixed feelings, but they didn't want Chad as head king anyways --they preferred him close. And without Adam, the effort of the rescue mission would be a hollow victory. They looked towards each other... and accepted the terms. Ella started crying

"Damn it Adam, look what you’ve done. I think we’ve heard enough from you. Now I need to take care of my wife. If you’ll excuse us," Henry snapped.

"Alright, you two can go,” Adam exclaimed looking at the Charmings. “Belle, Verna, you can as well, but I expect you tomorrow. We still have a few details to discuss.” His command was the final word spoken in the room. No one liked the terms, but it wasn't the right moment to continue the discussion. They would have a better chance at the council.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of meeting with King Adam.

**-Vistors chambers- About 10 minutes later-**

"The nerve of him... I can't believe it," Henry huffed, annoyed with Adam's decision.

"At least he’ll help,” Ella chewed on her lip, covering her concern about long term consequences with a smile. ”He has an agenda now," Her worst fear, rejection, was gone.

"That is not good enough, and you know it!" Henry was not ready to let his irritation go. Adam had checkmated him. And even though he’d admitted defeat, that didn't change his feelings. Not one bit.

"I agree, but it’s better than him standing in our way," Ella reasoned. "The island is a dangerous place and you need to stay focused. So please, ease up Henry. Adam won’t go anywhere. You can think about him after the rescue."

Right at that moment, Fairy Godmother entered. She could tell the Charmings were tense. "I came to check on you. That was quite a surprise," She admitted sadly.

"I’m glad you came by, Godmother." Cinderella sent her a shy smile. "Can you help me calm my husband down? He’s still upset."

"Negotiations? Adam dominated this whole meeting!" Henry huffed. "It was a setup. Like he knew everything beforehand and just waited for us."

"That might be possible," Fairy Godmother replied. "He has informants and Madonna was hurt about three weeks ago. But if he knew and did nothing, that’s even worse. Though it’s pointless to wonder - he won’t admit if he was aware or not."

"You see? Adam played us - even Belle!" Henry continued his rant.

  
"Henry!" Ella pushed him gently to remind him of his manners. "We can’t be sure and it won’t change anything now. We made a choice. Just keep moving forward. Please, there are lives on the line."

"She’s right, Henry," Fairy Godmother said. "This isn’t the time. Let me try to reason with him. You have a team to lead and pregnant women to escort to safety. Don't try to fix every injustice at once."

Henry slowly looked over the room in silence, taking in the words he just heard. As he circled around with his eyes,the tension that had plagued him earlier had drained away. "I hope Ben takes more after his mother when the time comes," he muttered. 

Fairy Godmother graciously nodded in agreement. "I will help him focus on that. I intended to do it anyway, but now it’s more vital to make him see the error of his father’s mindset."

Cinderella smiled wide. "Thank you, Godmother." She gave Henry another little push, a more playful one. He didn't comment - just stood there, proud and tall.

"You’re welcome, Ella," Fairy Godmother replied. "Now, I came for you too. Tell me how you are feeling about King Adam’s official approval."

"Conflicted," she responded. "I know it's been resolved quickly, which is good, but I can’t help feeling worried. The transfer is just the beginning and that’s still ahead of us."

"Don't worry Ella. I'll bring them here," Henry affirmed with confidence.

"It’s natural to feel a little conflicted," Fairy Godmother stated. "You aren’t alone in this. With help you can accomplish anything. You learned how to be a queen - you can surely teach your stepsisters how to be civil. And I will guide you through it."

"Thank you both. That does lift my spirits." She smiled wide to express the hope she got from the two people close to her. 

Henry cleared his throat. "I appreciate you helping, Fairy Godmother. But I want to talk with my wife in private." He dipped his head respectfully.

His emotions showed his true intention and Fairy Godmother recognized that. She excused herself from the room and let him proceed.

"You could’ve been more subtle than that..." Cinderella complained with a soft tone. "It was too obvious what you really meant."

"I am sorry, I tried. So let me be straight. Ready for some more intimacy before I sail with the team?"

Ella straightened herself where she stood and after a moment of thinking gave her answer. "You know what, today feels like a victory, so why not?" she smiled and kicked off her heels. 

Henry put hands on her sides and slowly moved forward; before they reached the bed they were making out. Ella broke the kiss. "Sorry but there's one thing I need to say."

"What is it? Henry asked.

"Be safe out there. I mean it. I want to help those two, but not at the expense of you being hurt."

"I won’t be. I can handle myself." Henry took both of Ella's hands. "Now lie down and let me show you how strong I am." He grinned wickedly.

Ella couldn't stop her from giggling at his theatrics and relaxed. It felt good to let someone she trusted take control for a moment.

In the evening, Henry was at the entrance to the inn. His wife had decided to rest. She didn’t like goodbyes anyway. His team was ready to follow his lead. He led the way to the armory. The quartermaster let the eight in.

"Alright, people. Gear is up for grabs. We don’t expect any resistance but we’ve gotta be prepared. Jasper, do you need more medical supplies? I know a place where you can get some."

Jasper shook his head. He had gathered everything back in Cinderellasburg before he had boarded the ship. He was no combatant, but for certainty he took a short rapier and a rifle. 

The twins were arguing about weapon choice and who would hit on Clarice when they returned. Henry stopped them. He pointed to a set of swords that would be compatible with their physique and dynamic as a duet. "Here, take those and stop arguing. We don’t have time. Also, forget about Clarice; she's married."

"I am sorry, my king," Baxter said and his brother nodded his head along.

Mark quickly equipped himself and left to light a cigarette. Henry knew he was upset, but it was just one night. Not months like before.

"Mark, are you okay? Smoking doesn’t suit you."

Mark turned towards him, with an ice cold glare."Oh Henry, excuse me if I am not happy about leaving my new family to bring two troublemakers and an injured, vile old lady here."

Henry expected that kind of reaction, and kept calm, despite hearing the harsh words."I don’t blame you, Mark. I don’t like leaving Chad too. But we have to do those things, otherwise no one would help them. You know that, right?

"I do.” Mark exhaled a large amount of smoke” That’s the only reason why I am here."

Henry knew breaking down this wall would take more time than he had. "Just remember I am always here to talk." 

"I know,” Mark grumbled.” Just leave me be for now, Henry."

The king checked on the others and once they were ready they moved to the docks.

The ship was large, but they would have the element of surprise. They just needed to complete the escort. The team boarded and stood on the main deck, gazing upon the horizon. The island was not a long trip; it took about an hour to reach their destination. 

Not much happened at the sea. From what Henry could hear under the main deck, the twins were trying to convince Monica to sit with them in the rowboat by juggling, but she was not interested; eventually she told them off and stormed off to the lower deck. That caused Cogsworth and Sir Gregor to have a chat about the old days and how their lives would be unimaginable a few decades ago. The others were quiet and Henry couldn't hear what they were up to.

They anchored nearby the east side and took three rowboats. two would be enough for the team, but there needed third for the Tremaine family. Mark and Henry sat in first, twins sat with Cogsworth. Sir Gregor, Monica and doctor Jasper took the third. The only people on the ship were the captain and few sailors. 

Henry looked around the rocky beach carefully, but nothing raised his suspicion. "Let’s move it, people," he muttered. On his order, the group headed into the unknown land with the approximate location of the hideout as their only clue.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team lead by King Charming gets to the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he were are, at the verge of the climax, the next two pieces contain the most difficult action piece i ever dealt with. but it was worth it. plotline is about to converge, Hope you're ready.

**-The Isle of the lost- The hideout-**

  
Nobody could sleep that night, with the exception of Lady Tremaine, who was on sedatives. Anastasia had a conversation with Drizella in her room about a possible future. She faced her, carefully studying Drizella’s expression."You will give birth soon, do you feel ready.?" 

"Does anyone?" Drizella quipped, biting her lip. "I don't, but I heard Auradon has doctors who tell you what to do. All I have to do is listen to them. How hard could that be?" Nervous blinks gave away her doubts, which she was too proud to express.

"Well, I hope you're right. Birth should not be a big problem. What worries me, is what comes after. Even If Auradon recognizes us as citizens, we need to figure out so many things. Ella won't be able to just give us everything we need.” Anastasia’s rambling was quick and seemingly endless, which caused her sister to cut in.

"We made a living here, we can do the same out there; so don't be dramatic. I also remember a commercial for a place where single mothers are welcome. That could be a decent start."

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea," Anastasia smiled. Drizella may be a bit reckless, but she occasionally has good ideas as well. She said nothing about it though, there was no need to boost Drizella's ego.

"Right? Drizellas’s eyes brightened."Besides; we can use these years on this hellish island in our favor. If we put up a good act, people will take pity. I mean, King Charming himself picking us up. That probably means they feel guilty - why not use that?" 

"Drizella, hold your horses. "Anastasia looked intensely at her sister "If they recognize a deception, you will only make us enemies. I am certain we can ask for a few things, but don't make this a grand scheme. No offense, but you aren’t as good at this as you think."

Drizella huffed. "Whatever, we are a whole sea from there anyways. The point is, we're capable. If we just find a way to keep our babies quiet, we will surely figure it out."

"That’s the thing you don't get Driz. Raising a kid is a time-consuming job! We won't have much room to figure out things as we go along.” Anastasia's shout caught her sister's attention. She lowered her voice a little” If that place from a commercial can help, we have much better chances. Besides, other mothers from there might have a bit of advice."

"Don't forget old Fairy Godmother." Drizella huffed. "By the time both of us would have babies, she’ll have a whole manual for us. I bet she still sees us as teenagers." She laughed hard.

"That’s an exaggeration, Driz," Anastasia pointed out. "But yeah, she might."

"Less annoying than the island. I know we are messed up people, but it's been damned ten years. If not for mum's condition, it would be forever.” Drizella sniffled during her explanation.” Please don't think of me as a monster, but I am glad something good came out of this mess," 

"Well," Anastasia trailed off. "I don't think of you as a monster. I know I blamed you a lot, but the real person to blame is whoever hurt mom. More so, I agree with the last part. Although you could phrase it differently." She was used to the way her big sister talked, but she also knew that that would be a problem in Auradon.

"You can't just say: "I agree," can't you?" Drizella huffed. "Cut the cranky teacher act. We already have one in this family." She rolled her eyes.

"I am not cranky," Anastasia threw her arms out in protest.

"Debatable," Drizella laughed in her sister's face. "But let's just put our worries aside. Let's talk about stuff we have to try once we cross. Like you know, for fun. I was thinking of acting; commercials, tv series, that kind of stuff." Her eyes became a bit absent and dreamy.

"You can create a good drama, that's for sure. I'd say go for it" Anastasia responded with encouragement. 

"Haha, you'll take that attitude back, if I make it," Drizella complained, misreading her sister's intentions.

"I mean it Driz. You really should try." Anastasia repeated herself." As for me, I always wanted to try music. That could be a start."

"Oh no you don't, I still remember Cindy singing. With two of you, I'd rather be deaf than to deal with that," she covered her ears in the protest.

"I expected that kind of response. Yet you asked a question. I am just honest." Anastasia explained, laughing a little.

"Whatever," Drizella eased up, changing the subject. "Do you think we are ready to move out? Our royal guest might be here soon."

"We are. Bringing mother might be tricky, but if the king's men would help, we should be alright." Anastasia assured.

"So that leaves us with the worse part; waiting. "Drizella sighed and laid onto the bed, looking at the ceiling. "I still can't believe it's happening, we are kinda lucky," she added.

"I think it's too much said, but I am glad one of us is optimistic," replied Anastasia

Le Feu rushed into the room. "I saw movement in the woods. I think it's the rescue team. Hurry out," he called. Anastasia and Drizella picked themselves up and left the room.

**-About an Hour Earlier -**

The rescue team was moving through the island in a two-line formation with Henry and Mark at the front. They moved through an abandoned area. The haunting impression gave them creeps. The most unsettled was Jasper, shaking as he moved further.s.

"Don’t fret, it’s not very far," Henry whispered. He knew nobody else should be around here, but he didn't want to take any risks. 

It wasn't long before they reached the edge of the gloomy forest. "What now?" Cogsworth asked.

"Monica Annenete will scout ahead. You and Mark will go with me to the hideout. The rest of you, keep an eye out for company. If necessary, send one of the twins with a warning."

"Understood." the four members said, one after another.

"Monica, your turn; check if Tremaine's have set any traps. With Le Feu it’s a likely possibility." The king requested and the young woman moved forward.

On their way into the woods, Mark said, "I still can't believe we're here. Bringing back the black sheep from our kingdom."

Henry understood where he came from, but he couldn't risk a sudden division in the team. "Long years change people; same with difficult situations. If they cause any trouble, I will put my foot down. But let's give them the benefit of a doubt"

Cogsworth added, "Every one of us can see the mistakes of our parents. I believe the same goes for young Miss Tremaine. And as Henry stated back in the Charming Castle, they are low risk."

Mark wanted to counter that, but couldn't find the right words. Before he figured anything out, he saw Monica Annette turning towards them. "What's wrong ?" He asked. 

"It's a cut rope remains. It had to have been used recently. That means we’re close"

"All right, Thank you. Glad we can rely on your keen eyes again." Henry complimented. "You heard the lady - we are close. It will be over soon."

A while later, the fence was within eyesight and they knew they were at the right place.

The crew inspected the abandoned building. It definitely was a bit broken, but less than others they saw on the way. Cogsworth mumbled different architectural details under his breath, trying to place how old the building could be. After a quick glance around, Henry headed towards the main entry.

"Monica, you see any wires around this gate?"

Before his scout could answer, Anastasia stepped out of the hideout. "Don't worry, your Highness, you're safe. Come in please."

"Nice to see you, Anastasia." Henry smiled at her.

"Save your charm, Henry." Mark reprimanded. "You don't need it here."

"But it's my trademark." he sighed.

Mark pulled a cigarette, "Go be a hero, then, I'll wait outside," he scowled and slumped against the outer wall.

The king and his remaining teammates entered the hideout. The inside was tidy, which you wouldn't expect from an abandoned building. Still, the poverty he saw on the way here was disturbing. Adam had created a hellish playground to sate his ego. 

"You’ve set a nice place here. on your own," Henry complemented.

"I second that notion," Cogsworth agreed with him.

"Thank you, but I had help. Le Feu’s scavenging skills are live-saving here."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" The king asked.

"Just around the corner, he is rather the quiet type," Anastasia explained.

They took a few more steps and there he was, with Drizella sitting to his left and finishing quilting a blanket.

"I told you it was them," Le Feu boasted. He stood and added, "I believe I don't need an introduction."

"You don't, but let's shake hands. It’s been a long time," Henry reached towards the mercenary.

Monica glared at the short man, seeing nothing but arrogance."Settle your business, your highness. I'll wait outside."

The men shook hands and Anastasia turned to her sister. "I know I told you to watch your mouth, but silence doesn't suit you."

Drizella hissed. "Just give me a damn minute"

Cogsworth intervened. "This is very exquisite craftsmanship."

The king just raised his eyebrows. This woman kept surprising him.

"Aren't you sweet, Sir," Drizella quipped, rolling her eyes.

"Driz, you can't be serious; cut the flirt right now!" Anastasia demanded with a stern tone.

"You're no fun," Drizella complained, as she put the almost completed blanket aside.

"Please do not fight. We have some things to say before we escort everyone out of here, "Henry requested.

"I thought I was staying behind?" Le Feu asked.

"Actually, you're wanted for questioning. So you will sail with us, Mr Feu. As a prisoner, but still."

Anastasia gasped in disbelief. "He will?"

"Yes. His case will be presented to the council after yours. Of course, you two as women who didn't fight stand to have a much better chance of regaining full citizen rights," Cogsworth explained in a formal tone. He didn't mention their official status was still criminals.

Drizella temper had run out. "And what the hell are we supposed to do before that?"

"Calm down," Henry commanded. "You will be examined in a hospital and you will talk to an expert who works with post-war criminals. It's likely you won't leave the hospital for quite a while, but Queen Belle will give you a definitive answer."

"What of mother? Are there any decisions in case she fights off the poisoning?" Anastasia questioned.

"Well, she will be isolated, but as blood relatives, you will be allowed to talk to her. Sorry, but time was short and there are still unknown factors," Cogsworth calmly explained.

Anastasia grit her teeth, breaking eye contact with her guests."So, we're still prisoners. But you will let us have our children in safety?" 

"That pretty much sums it up. Again, sorry for that," Henry confirmed.

"Just stop with all the sorry; I can't stomach it. Time to leave this place. Right, Ana?" Drizella huffed. The conversation had only unnerved her and she wanted to move on.

"Well, I guess she's right," Anastasia sadly admitted.

"Oh, before I forget!" Henry raised his voice quite a bit. "Ella asked me to say this: ‘You two don't deserve to suffer like this. I will make sure you get a home after you arrive.’"

Anastasia chuckled. "Sounds like her; that woman cares for every life - even the mice! Can’t be surprised she thinks about us."

Drizella sniffed. "I already can't handle the sweet talk of hers." Anastasia punched her in the arm and Drizella rolled her eyes, too stubborn to apologize. But Anastasia didn't force it further. It was a good day. Drizella couldn't ruin it if she tried.

All five of them were standing when Le Feu took Anastasia in his embrace and gave her one more kiss for good luck.

"Are you two serious?" Drizella grumbled.

Henry smiled, "Seems like it. At least I know now we didn't come here for nothing. Never thought I see a day like this.” As glad as he was, seeing their true affection, he had to be practical too. ”Mr Feu, can you carry Lady Tremaine? I can't trust you with weapons and I'd rather have your hands occupied."

"Fair enough, I'll do it," Le Feu complied and headed to the old woman's room.

"One more thing, you don't have any magical items with you, right? Because King Adam won't allow them," Cogsworth reminded them.

"We’re sidekicks with no magic background. Did you really have to ask? Of course we don't," Drizella hissed.

"They are just doing their job. Don't make a scene, Driz," Anastasia muttered. "Sorry for her, we're all a bit on edge."

"I know," Henry began. "I remember pregnant Ella and her mood swings. Cogsworth would you give a hand with the injured?" The king requested

"On it," the king's envoy headed into the direction Le Feu turned to a while ago.

The ladies grabbed their belongings and a moment later, Le Feu had Madonna in his arms wrapped up in sheets. "Thanks for a helping hand, it’ll speed things up." He commented

Cogswort puffed out his chest. "Don't mention it, it's no big deal." 

Outside, they saw Monica Annette having a lively discussion with Mark.

"Alright, I'll visit you with Vivian. You're one stubborn man, Mark," Monica huffed.

"You'll like it. Renette is a great cook. She can also help you with your daughter if you ask nicely." Mark proudly stated. He looked over his shoulder and saw others coming out of the hideout. "Look, they are finally ready."

"Nice gesture Mark, but we’ve got to move," Henry commanded. "Ladies, stand behind me and keep up the pace. Monica, you go ahead and let others know we're on the move. The rest of you know what to do." 

"Yes, my king," The teammates answered. Monica quickly moved forward while others walked close to the king. All except Le Feu, who was a bit behind.

Le Feu wouldn't admit that carrying the numb old woman was difficult. He internally cursed and picked up the pace. Anastasia knew better though "You want me to help you, Frenchie?"

"I'll manage," he quickly spat out.

Henry ignored that. If the man wanted to be stubborn, then so be it.

They passed the site of the trap. Cogsworth spoke up. "I forgot to ask... have you been found? Or was the trap just faulty?"

Anastasia said, "We were lucky that they were just some dumb kids. We gave them a gift so they wouldn't rat us out. If they had been adults, we would have captured them."

"Lucky indeed, you don't need to worry anymore. Can't guarantee much else, but you will be safe. You have my word on that." Henry summarized

They met up with the rest of the team. Brandon dared a joke. "Is that them or did you bring back zombies? Can't tell a difference when they look like this."

"Zombie?" Drizella hissed. She huffed and crossed her arms

. Henry set a hand on her shoulder. "He didn’t mean it. Calm down." He gave her a patronizing glare.  
To everyone's surprise, she did as she was told. Henry’s charisma knew no limits. "Brandon, this is not the time for jokes. You can do that when we go back. Please, apologize to the ladies."

Brandon grimaced. He didn't mean anything bad by it. "I am sorry my king. You are correct, I am sorry for what I said."

"No harm done." Anastasia patted his arm. "Maybe we can find you an old photo or something. Drizella and I were zombies for Halloween once."

"I'll keep that in mind," Brandon said.

"Make me a copy," Baxter whispered.

"Can we please move?" Mark requested.

"You're right." Henry agreed and began to direct his compatriots. "Monica, Brandon, Baxter, go ahead and make sure nobody gets to our rowboats. Jasper, you go too. Prepare the med bay for Lady Tremaine." The four of them moved out of sight.

"I am impressed by how much they respect you, King Charming," Anastasia admitted.

"You can use my name if you like.. what happened over a decade ago is not on you. You seem to understand your mistakes, just don't repeat them and we get along. And thanks for the compliment," He replied.

Drizella hmphed. It was enough to express her displeasure.

Sir Gregor cleared his throat. "The king is right. You had two parents and your father was a good man. Part of that lives into you two. Just find it and you'll manage at Auradon."

"You knew dad?" Drizella asked. "You don't look that old."

Anastasia was surprised too. She would have asked the same question if her older sister hadn't beaten her to it.

"I did," Sir Gregor confirmed. "He had a habit of putting his family before duty. We had arguments about it. But those were different times. We don't have enough time to explain it."

"It’s a shame. But would it be okay if we went back to it after we cross the sea?" Anastasia questioned.

"Sounds fair. Ask for Sir Gregor and I'll come," Sir Gregor agreed.

Anastasia and Drizella were amazed at the reception. The company wasn't exactly their fans, but they didn't show any signs of a grudge. Sir Gregor was even a bit compassionate. Drizella began plotting - even if she knew it wasn’t the best time to act. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tremaine family is very close to leave the island. but somebody has a few words to say about that.

Monica, Jasper, and the twins were closing in on the rowboats. Before the boats came into view, Monica heard a _clunk_.

"Shh, I think someone is ahead. Stay put- I’ll investigate," She whispered softly. She poked her head around the corner. Monica quickly found a suitable vantage point, looked down on the beach and her eyes widened. 

There was a group of nine men, armed and poking around their transport. They looked like pirates judging from their bandanas. Monica recognized one. He was none other than Balthazar, former grand duke. 

"That's just great," she cursed under her breath.

She managed to quickly reach her companions. The twins had already started pacing around. 

"There are enemies ahead; we have to go back and figure out a plan because they are blocking our exit."

"Agreed," Jasper admitted. He didn't fight, but there were chances he might have to, depending on the orders. The twins, on the other hand, high fived. It was like all their dreams came true. They could confront actual villains. Monica didn't like that reaction at all, but she wasn’t the leader; she said nothing.

They returned. Mark spoke up when he saw them approaching. "What took so long? Are we clear?"

"Not in the slightest. Pirates found the rowboats, a whole group of nine," Monica replied.

"Did you identify any of them?" Henry asked.

"One; your former grand duke. Can't forget his stupid ugly mug." Monica spat.

"That's odd. We haven’t heard from him in years, and he shows up tonight. This can't be a coincidence," Anastasia remarked.

"Always hated that guy," Drizella complained.

"He's annoying, but not a big problem," Henry noted. "I fought him several times on the frontlines. He doesn't like noise, which means we can utilize our firearms."

"The terrain won't let us take many shots," Mark said. "Unless we split up, but I don’t like that idea."

"We can use it to our advantage," Henry replied. "I need four marksmen to cover the Tremaines. Doctor, you need to go with them, and if anyone returns wounded, you have to be ready to treat them."

"Shooting pirates? Count me in!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Me too," his brother clamored.

"Don't need to ask me, Henry," Monica affirmed.

"I am a marksman too," Le Feu remarked. "I know you don't trust me, but I want the same thing you do: safety for Anastasia and her family."

"Be silent," Mark spat. "You are all still prisoners - we are only bringing you to safety. You don't get the honor to fight with us."

"Hold on Mark, he has a point. Jasper, you need to get to med-bay anyways so if you don't mind, hand over your weapons. I promise you an extra reward for the trouble," Henry declared.

Mark stiffened. "You can't be serious, Henry."

"Yes, my king, are you certain of that decision? It doesn't seem wise at all," Sir Gregor questioned.

"I am aware of the risks. But we have to focus on the current situation. Jasper, go with the ladies to the rowboats once the fighting starts; Cogsworth, go with them and join the fight only after they are safely in the boat."

"Thank you, King Charming. I won't fail," Le Feu expressed.

"You better not," Mark glared at him. "Or I’ll stab you myself - consider yourself warned."

"Who will carry Lady Tremaine then?" Cogsworth questioned.

"I'll manage," Anastasia said. "Take my duffel bag, Driz." 

"Jasper will help you, no reason to exhaust yourself," Henry stipulated.

Thank, you," She replied. "And you, Frenchie - don't get yourself hurt. We only have one doctor here."

"I won't, thanks for the reminder anyway," He smirked at her. He carefully situated Lady Tremaine in Anastasia's arms and picked up a rifle from Jasper.

Gathering bundles of supplies in her arms, Monica said, "We should go, time isn’t in our favor." 

"Alright people, time to fight with some pirates. We can do this." Henry waved his hand furiously and marched forward, picking up the pace. The others followed not long after.

Away from them, Balthazar paced around the area the rowboats were, scratching his head."This is taking too long. They had to figure another way to the ship. You two," he pointed fingers at the two men on his left. Check the cove at the far east." But once he’d given that command, he heard a voice.

"Trouble sleeping, Balthazar?" King Charming mocked, walking down to the beach from the ruined stairs.

"Jokes won't save you this time. Nothing will. You can't go back - not without going through me!" Ex-Duke Balthazar shouted back at him.

Henry tried testing his nerves a little more. "Then I’ll go through you. You think you can stop me? Don't make me laugh, Balthazar. You can't win this." 

"I intend to," To everyone’s surprise, the former duke went for a bargain. "There is another way; give me the ladies you escort and you can sail away without a fight."

"No. But why would you care? Didn't you come here for me?" Henry inquired.

"You think too highly of yourself," Batlthazar seethed. "Lady Tremaine and her schemes cost me everything. She made plenty of empty promises that led me to this place. So I am taking what she values the most; her daughters." He announced firmly, giving Anastasia a suspicious glare. Despite a somewhat civil choice of words, they were laced with venom. Henry had no doubts he was serious about this.

"So that's what this is all about; old grudges. Aren't you too old for that, Balthazar?" The king mocked him again. He looked back to check on the rangers, to ensure they were ready. Weapon development was put to a quick halt after the war. They would only have one clear shot - in the heat of battle, another would take time and had a great risk of becoming friendly fire.

Balthazar measured up the companions led by Henry and didn't like his chances. "They deserve it. How will this be? Will you give up those worthless women or will we have to make things bloody?"

"No deal," Henry declared. "Let us through. We have civilians who need medical attention. Or have you forgotten about proper war conduct?"

"I haven't forgotten, But you see that I belong to pirates now. One step towards the boats and we strike. And there are more of us who will be returning after checking some other locations. This time, we have the numbers."

"But not the wits, open fire!"

Henry, Mark and Sir Gregor moved aside to ensure a clear shot for the rifle team. Each of them fired, and three foes fell onto the rocks. One of the men still stood tall. Baxter cursed, “bloody hell,” as he was the one who didn't get his target.

"Shit," Balthazar cursed as soon as he saw his men down.

Henry carefully watched the six remaining pirates; now the odds were in his favor. He waved his arm as a signal for his friends to move forward. He lunged straight at Balthazar, who remained close to the shore and to his fallen comrades with his sword while Mark and Sir Gregor handled his allies on his left. He wasn't afraid of Balthazar and focused on watching the field. The Treamine family rushed to the rowboats with Doctor Doe and Cogsworth. Three of Balthazar's people made a mad rush at the fire team, to prevent them from firing another round.

"You morons, the women will escape!" Balthazar furiously scolded them. However, they were too bloodthirsty to listen to the old man and kept rushing forward.

Henry grinned. "Seems like you won’t get anyone today, old man."

"You’re still there. I just need to hold you here until reinforcements come."

"You wont get a chance, Balthazar." Henry felt uneasy as a large brutish man and two spearmen charged at the firing team. The twins teamed up against the brute, and Monica and Le Feu were left to fend themselves against the two remaining, spear wielding, opponents. On his left; Mark was pushing back the lucky pirate who withstood the shoot from Baxter. Sir Gregor’s opponent was fat, and seemingly not not very skilled. Sir Gregor began an intense offense, by a series of powerful swings.

"We’ll see," Balthazar glared at the king. Then he shouted to his dishonorable comrades: "Lads, we lost the women but we can get the king. Keep pushing!"

Henry called, "We need to win quickly! Don't play with your opponents!" He was mostly concerned about the twins and hoped a direct command would be enough. His eyes followed his opponent’s movements for a chance to strike. He tried to strike at Balthazar’s chest, but the old man jumped back.

______________________________________________________________________________

Cogsworth pushed the rowboat onto the water. "I need to go and join them. We’ll handle Balthazar soon - you get them to safety."

"Good luck!" Jasper put Lady Tremaine into the boat with Anastasia's help. "I’ll prepare the medbay." Soon after, Jasper and the women were ready to head to the ship.

______________________________________________________________________________

Henry didn’t dare to admit it, but the thrill of this duel was pleasant to him. He hadn't felt like this for a long time. His mood changed when he saw Sir Gregor lose his balance after a parry and fall backwards onto the rocks. Lucky for the old knight, his opponent was too slow to make use of that opening and Sir Gregor did not appear too wounded. He spotted Cogsworth running up the beach. "Cogsworth, help Sir Gregor!" He ordered. He swung his blade at Balthazar a few more times but he blocked him again and again.

"Seems like your comrades are getting tired, Henry," Balthazar joked while making an effort to break his opponent’s guard.

"Your taunts won’t work on me, Balthazar. I believe in them. "Henry watched as Sir Gregor gave his opponent a solid kick in the leg and picked himself back up. "Sir Gregor, leave this one and go to Monica," he ordered. 

Sir Gregor nodded “Yes, your Grace,” as he rushed to aid the rangers.

Mark’s grunts caught the king's attention. Mark had decided to take a risk and wrestle his adversary instead of using his sword. Henry was glad that Balthazar was giving in as Mark pushed him toward the ground. It would only take a matter of seconds to settle this duel.

Henry smiled. They were slowly getting ahead of these menaces. With a feint strike, he finally managed to get an opening and wound Balthazar's chest. Balthazar almost stumbled over his shot comrades as he backed up, but clearly wasn't ready to give up. "This isn't over, the others will come soon," Balthazar spat with fury in his eyes.

"Not soon enough it seems. You can't stop me, old man." Henry dashed forward to finish his opponent. Then, he was distracted by a scream.

"You'll pay for this, scum!" Monica hollered. Henry saw that her shoulder was bleeding. One of the spearmen must have hit her. Le Feu came to her aid. His left side was bloody, but it looked like a graze from a distance. Together, they were getting a hand over the lucky spearman while Sir Gregor defended against another. He also saw that the twins had managed to cut the large brute’s leg and were about to take him out of the fight for good.

"Baxter, leave that heap of meat to your brother and help with the spearmen," Henry called. Baxter rushed to attack the pirate that had wounded Monica. 

"You’re losing men Balthazar. This is over," He pushed him further back with his strikes. Balthazar finally lost his balance on the rocks.

"I may not get my way, but know this," Balthazar croaked. "You did those women no favor. The old ways are still strong in the nobility; they might be safer, but you can't spare them misery. Happy endings are just a myth. Real life is about wins and losses. They lost any chance of respect a long time ago." He raised his hand as if to continue the fight, even when he was downed.

Henry checked on the others. Brandon had knocked the brute out, Mark was rushing in to help Sir Gregor, and together they knocked out the second spearman. Monica needed to be supported by Baxter and Le Feu as Cogsworth won his duel, leaving his opponent wounded but very much conscious and cursing at him.

With a forceful swing Henry cut off Balthazar's hand. "I don't need your lessons, Balthazar. You and my father lived in different times. I won't argue that was practical then, but things have changed. And I agree that things won't get easy for the Tremaine family, but my wife wants the best for them and I believe in her capabilities. That's all that matters. Men like you are not fit to advise anyone anymore - let this stump remind you of it."

Balthazar scowled, but kept a mostly straight face. "Ever the optimist. I would say see you in hell, but this cursed place won’t let me die."

"I’ll see about that," Henry turned. As he walked away, he made himself a promise that after the Tremaine family was safe, he might do him a favor and send him to the afterlife. But it had to wait.

In the rowboat, Anastasia and Jasper rowed as quickly as they could. They were quite worried about how the encounter had gone down. “Excuse me doctor, but are you prepared to treat them? That didn't go well at all - do you have the supplies for it?” Anastasia asked. 

"Of course I do. Have trust in King Henry, Ms. Tremaine. He will pull through."

"Thank you," she didn't know what else to say. "Thank you for everything." 

"Thank Queen Ella, she started all this," Jasper replied.

Anastasia didn't say a word, but she made a mental note to do as he said.

After the battle was won, the remaining two rowboats could finally be put to use. Henry allowed Le Feu, who was hurt, to sit in his along with the twins. Sir Gregor, Mark, Monica, and Cogsworth took the other.

"You did well, Le Feu. I will put up a good word for you for helping my team. You proved to be more than a criminal today," He praised the short man.

"I did it for Anastasia. Those thugs were in the way. It was only right to help you take them out. I wish I didn't have a spear in my gut, but luckily for us, those spears weren't very sharp and judging by the pain, it's a mere graze."

"Don't you worry. Jasper can handle it," Henry smiled.

"I am pretty sure he can multitask," Brandon agreed.

"I agree,” Henry said. "Things didn't go as planned, but the ladies are safe. and we will leave the barrier behind soon. Try to be optimistic.”

On the other rowboat, Mark was making sure Monica was okay.  
"I am sorry Monica. We should have been quicker. Fortunately, the twins were fast."

"It hurts like a bitch, but I’ve had worse. My arm will be fine. Don't worry too much, Mark."

Cogsworth was putting pressure on Sir Gregor’s leg. "This doesn't look good, but it’s good enough for now. Is there anything else I can do for you, Sir Gregor?"

"Just stop talking, Cogsworth. You only remind me of how I failed," Gregor grumbled.  
During the combat, while Le Feu had retreated, he’d seen a symbol on his cloak that had raised curiosity. He made a mental note to keep an eye on this Le Feu person.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tremaines are finally on the ship, going back to mainland. doctor Jasper needs to treat the escort team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's time. No more island. But there are still questions. Enjoy learning the answers.

Anastasia and Drizella were in the cabin with their mother while  Jasper quickly prepared everything he would need to treat everyone’s wounds on the lower deck. Everything from the betadine to surgical tools. He was well-organized, so the process was rather quick.  Then, he noticed the Tremaines step in.

"Is there anything you need from me?" he asked. "I already told you I can't examine your mother until the fight is over.”

"We know," Anastasia replied. “We just thought you could use some assistance. I want to help and I brought Driz. It should make things faster."

"King Charming saved our asses. I’ll help just this one time," Drizella grumbled.

Jasper raised his eyebrows. He was used to having an assistant and keeping them occupied seemed like a good idea. "Very nice of you, ladies. Yes, I could use some help. I could use more space and seats - we don't know how many injured fighters will need to come down here."

"Move furniture?” Drizella hissed. "I thought we would be doing something that matters for a change."

"It does matter. An organised space will save me examination time,” Jasper reassured the ravenhead.

"C’mon, Driz, let's push this furniture over there," Anastasia pointed to some wooden cabinets standing against the walls. The ladies groaned as they brought the seats over to the cabinets and stacked them. After it was done, they high fived and stretched.

"Good job, ladies,” Jasper said. “That means we are pretty much ready for the return of the team. Hopefully, there won’t be too many injuries." 

"What’s next?” Anastasia asked. 

"In the room on the left, you can wash your hands. Also, put something over your heads. You’ve got long hair,” Jasper instructed. 

"Like what?” Drizella grumbled.

"Don’t be like that, Driz. Calm down," Anastasia reprimanded.

"It’s not a typical situation, but I’m sure you two are used to improvising. Just make sure no hair will end up in the way," Jasper advised, watching them leave.

  
The women returned shortly with tied cloth over their heads. "We’re ready, doctor. What’s next?" Anastasia spoke up.

"Just call me Jasper and if you wouldn’t mind, I'd like to refer to you by your names as well. For the sake of clarity. It’s very important."

"I like this guy, he is not wasting time," Drizella joked. 

Anastasia immediately elbowed her. "Sorry Jasper, my sister loves to make insinuations." 

"Don’t worry, she wouldn’t be the first. Now, both of you please stand over there." He pointed to a table with his tools. "If I need anything, I’ll let you know. We just wait for now."

They didn’t have to wait long. The team was there about ten minutes after they’d finished preparing. Sir Gregor came through first, supported by Cogsworth, who helped him take off his shirt. Then, in similar fashion, Mark came in with Monica Annette and Henry with Le Feu, and both were helped to sit down. The twins waited outside.

Jasper measured them up; three wounded, but nothing life-threatening at first glance. Monica was more pale and sweaty than the other fighters, which didn't go unnoticed. Once they took their seats, he called, “Alright, I need someone to tell me what happened to you at that beach. A brief version please.."

Henry took responsibility to summarise the encounter with pirates. "Monica and Le Feu were hit with spears and Sir Gregor fell backwards on the rocks. But they can walk, so it can't be that bad, right?" 

"It’s a good thing, but spears are nasty. I guess I will determine it through their pain." Jasper took a closer look at the three of them. "Monica, you're pale. You should go first. Mr. Feu, Sir Gregor, what about you? How strong is your pain?"

Sir Gregor barked with a gruff voice, "I am a proud veteran, young man, I can wait untill you take care of her."

Le Feu mimicked Sir Gregor’s manner, “I was barely grazed. It's not even bleeding. I can be the last."

Jasper wasn't fully convinced, but he chose to take them by their word. He made a step towards Monica.

  
Monica was guarded with her injured arm, but she gave up her stance slowly so Jasper could continue with his examination. She was bouncing her leg during the entire examination, so Jasper knew she was more stressed than uncomfortable.

He looked over her shoulder more closely. It was clearly cut with a dull edge as the wound was very uneven. He detected no foreign objects and dark red blood was still slowly pouring from the wound. There was also a swelling. At first glance, nothing he couldn't handle, but he proceeded with caution and care just to be sure.

  
"I am sorry that happened to you. I can tell that has to be painful. Does it hurt more or less?"

"I think it does - now fix my arm, damn it!" Monica snapped.

  
Jasper called for Anastasia and Drizella to hand him the kit with the betadine, a clean gauze and bandages . "I’ve got it, don’t you worry." He cleaned the wound quickly and lifted it a little to have a better reach. Dressing up the shoulder wound was not easy, even for him.

Monica shrieked. "Stop! It hurts!"

Jasper flinched. He’d barely done anything. Much less anything to cause that kind of reaction. His head was spinning thinking of possible mistakes. There had to be a reason for such a pain wave. _ Think Jasper, think that wave of pain didn’t come out of thin air...  _ Then he realized something. The swelling might be a sign of a possible fraction in her shoulder. In a certain position, the pain is numbed, but otherwise it can rapidly intensify.

"I think I know what happened. Drizella, hold that arm still, it’s very important." He started his job again. And there was significant resistance from Monica this time. 

"What the hell, what's wrong with my arm? "Monica was shocked with how sudden the pain jolts could come and go. 

"I am sorry once more," Jasper sighed heavily. “But it seems to me your opponent hurt you quite severely. I’ve got to immobilize your arm completely and you be properly examined at the hospital.The pain wave is dependent on the exact position of your arm, so I don't have a choice here. Without it, I risk further damage."

Monica didn’t even reply. She just stared at him full of dread. She used her good arm’s sleeve to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Combat and bad news were very hard to bear, and in the same hour no less.

"Anastasia, you will find a shoulder sling in one of the long drawers. Bring it to me."

With the help of Anastasia and Drizella, he put the dressed and wounded arm in the sling. He added simply: "I just hope I am wrong about this. Sir Gregor, you are next."

Jasper examined Sir Gregor’s exposed back. Scabs and bruises were densely concentrated, but no bleeding. His arms had few of those too, but they were barely significant. "Seems you got lucky, this could be much worse than it is.Have you felt any nausea or headache, Sir Gregor? And more importantly, have you any trouble walking?"

"No doctor, nothing of the sort," Sir Gregor replied with a gaze focused on Le Feu. Jasper didn’t know what this was about, but he didn't need to wonder where he got his trust issues when he had work to do. He called up Anastasia and Drizella, cleaned and dressed up the wounds. 

  
"Just be careful when you lay down, and inform me if anything changes."

He moved over to where Le Feu sat. "Alright Mr. Feu. We may not know each other well, but can you hold still for me? "

"I can. It’s not the first time I’ve been hit in battle," Le Feu claimed. He pulled up his clothes, exposing the graze.

  
Jasper instantly saw he wasn’t joking. That man had his share of scars. But what was really important was the scratch below his left rib. 

Anastasia trembled as he was working. She was holding her tongue before everyone present, but it was difficult. Finally, she spoke. “Will he be alright?"

"I understand your concern, but this injury doesn’t seem to be dangerous. I expect he would fully recover from it," Jasper calmly stated.

He took a while to clean the torn up tissue, but Le Feu remained steady. Once he was done, he spoke to everyone present. “I am glad you returned without any missing limbs. Now just rest and inform me if something unusual occurs. The ladies will deliver you some painkillers and antibiotics. Now I should take a look at Lady Tremaine. I had no time because of those damn pirates. When I am done with her, I will give you tetanus shots, just to be sure . Once more, I’m glad you all returned. Also, well done Anastasia and Drizella, you really helped.”

Jasper entered the room where Lady Tremaine lay, still asleep. With a normal patient, he would wake her, but that was one of the most brutal women walking the earth. Yet he felt obliged to at least gather some information before she got to hospital. He started with the actual wound. It was on her side. She could have been attacked from the side - a typical villain move. She almost wasn't bleeding anymore, which was to be expected since he could tell her blood pressure was quite low. There was definitely a lot of surgery in her future. Her breathing was fast, but shallow. She couldn’t take in the oxygen properly. Hypoxia - about 28 breaths per minute. Judging off all of this and the fact there was a literal wound in her side, Jasper knew he was likely dealing with sepsis. Death was a real possibility, but he wasn’t sure how the barrier’s magic would affect her. At this point, the ship was surely far from the island and she was still breathing, so that was a good sign. 

Jasper wrapped clean bandages around her wound. Then, he examined her arms, where there were plenty of needle marks. Anastasia might have gone overboard with the sedatives. Hopefully no other problems would arise.

Anastasia and Drizella entered the room. "Everyone is resting. We came to ask if there was anything else we could help with?" Anastasia asked. 

Jasper knew it was a ruse. "No need for that; I know you want to have answers about your Mother. To be honest, I suspect she might not fight that infection. It's very spread out, and I saw symptoms of sepsis, which means her whole body is affected. It’s impossible to be precise about it without any hospital equipment." He stated. 

Drizella slammed her fist into a wall. "Damn it, we should have tried to contact you earlier." 

"Probably, but nothing is certain for now. The doctors in the capital are close to miracle workers and she will be in good hands soon. You should be examined too, but your life isn’t in danger and it can wait until you get across the sea." 

"So that’s it, we have to wait. Thank you for your honesty, Doctor Jasper,” Anastasia replied. She put her hand on her sister’s shoulder and they left. 

Jasper decided to stay there until they docked, just In case. But his thoughts were focused on somebody else. Monica had been hurt. He was worried, angry, and dissatisfied all at the same time. He couldn't do an x-ray, but he had a gut feeling she wouldn’t be using that arm anytime soon. And women like her don’t ask for help. He could offer some but as a stranger he would likely be rejected. He would have to watch her closely. Who knew, she may warm up to him and become his friend. God knows he could use one. 

He wanted to take a nap, but he also knew they would dock in about an hour or so. He was thinking about Monica so it seemed logical to him to spend that hour with her. He entered the cabin where she was sitting. She definitely didn’t look hospitable when he looked at her face. 

She gave him a cold shoulder. "What brings you here Jasper? I thought with my arm in the sling, we could only wait." 

He knew this hostility was not personal, but he still felt uneasy. “It’s true, but I also mentioned to report if anything changes, and I guessed you have a lot of things on your mind, so I decided to check on you personally," He explained.

"That’s kind of you, but I didn’t notice any changes. The pain is bearable now. I am just worried about how this injury will affect me,” Monica looked down on herself. 

Jasper could see her worry despite her attempts to hide it. "I am sure King Charming will help you out."

Monica grit her teeth and seethed. "You don’t understand, Jasper. I don’t want his help. If I asked for it, he would fill adoption papers with my name on it. I respect him, but he knows no boundaries when he wants to play the white knight."

"I wouldn’t know, but personally I would gladly sign such a paper. It’s better than being known as an orphan," he joked. 

Monica smirked. “Then go for it. If you want his name, he’d probably give you that. But I am not built like that. Besides, there are enough people accusing me of taking advantage of his goodwill. Bunch of assholes, who doesn’t know what they talk about. I never got a penny from the king, other than compensation for my service in the war. I used that partially for charity, cause I knew he threw some extra auracoins there.” She eased up a little while talking about the dynamic between her and Henry.

Jasper sat on the opposite bed. “I don’t think the Charming name would fit me, but maybe I should think about a last name for myself. After all, I wanted to start a new life in Cinderellasburg."

"Ah right you’re from another kingdom, I almost forgot. But being an orphan should help you understand my point. Some people don’t see the difference between helpful and overbearing." Monica straightened her back.

Jasper noticed that she winced from pain. "Careful there, sudden movements might hurt you," he reminded. “As for my experiences, they happened when I was a child, so I almost forget the feeling. But I do know what you mean. Some people, especially young women, would treat me like a lost puppy. I didn’t react because back then it amused me. But now, I couldn’t bear it.”

"Yeah, young women are the worst," Monica nodded in agreement. “And the fact I’ll need help while my arm heals isn’t the worst. It’s about what could happen. If not for the team backing me up, that spearmen would have hurt me more. I don’t want to ever imagine it."

Jasper hadn’t seen the fight, but he could relate to her fear. He realized he was lucky he hadn’t needed to participate in it. "I don’t want to either, but listen to me. You are okay, and you will recover from this if you're anxious about it, I can…"

"Don’t end that sentence," Monica spat out. "I am not visiting a psychiatrist, end of story."

"I wouldn’t suggest that," Jasper reasoned with her. “But I heard the artist guild helps people with finding their inner balance and peace. I could go with you as the one who needs it, so it wouldn’t be about you. Just a little white lie."

"That’s actually not a half-bad plan. With my arm busted, I can spare the time for it. And if you play the troubled man then I am in,” Monica smiled and opened her good arm. "Very few people would understand my position. I feel you should get something in return; what can I do for you?"

Jasper only wanted her to feel better, he didn't need anything." A thank you would be enough, you know?" 

"I know, but I feel like that doesn’t express enough gratitude for your concern,”she grimaced, eyes wondering around the small room.

“you did quick work with my wound, I didn’t thank you for that either so there’s two things you did for me today. I would hate to be ungrateful, “ she said.” you don't seem like the materialist, so maybe I will just kiss you?

"Uhm,” Jasper winced , thinking about all the times he heard to don't get involved with his patients, but he offered her no alternative either, taking money from a single mother, didn't stick well with him either, "Lets just say, you owe me a favor, we can decide what exactly after we return home.I think we are about to dock. Shall I leave you or stay?" 

"Please stay, Jasper. You know; you sit on my side if you want. "The single mother blinked rapidly.

"Happy to oblige." Jasper sat on her side and held her arm tight. What he felt was new, so bizarre he couldn’t even express it. But he had to stay focused. He would still have a lot to do after they reach Belle harbor.

Sir Gregor was sharing a cabin with Cogsworth since the Tremaine Family had taken his previous one. He was laying down, lost deep in his thoughts, when he was interrupted by Cogsworth. 

"I can almost hear your thoughts, Sir Gregor. What bothers you so much?"

"Well, I guess it's no harm in sharing," Sir Gregor slowly replied. "That Le Feu guy - when he was retreating with Monica I saw something. A sigil on his uniform. It was definitely a noble house sigil, but I can’t remember which at the moment. But how would Le Feu know about it? The list of noble-born villains and sidekicks was no longer than a dozen names. And I remember every one of those blood traitors, but can’t help but think we might have missed one."

"Don't major villain minions make clothing on the island? "Cogsword said. "Maybe they added it by accident?”

"Doubtful." Sir Gregor spat. "It was deliberately placed in the way that family crests and sigils should be. I need to investigate this. Heraldry is still important to me. I can’t let an imposter go around with a sigil he has no right to wear. And if he has noble blood, then why use a fake name? Why serve Gaston in the first place? Aren't you suspicious about it?" Sir Gregor demanded. He didn't want to be seen as paranoiac.

"I agree that something doesn’t feel right about it. If you want to investigate, we should start with books and possible witnesses. That guy won’t open up to us about his past. He would only feed us lies; waste of time. We can confront him after gathering some information from outside. Do you agree?

"Not the usual way for me, but I see your point. We should prepare for the confrontation. We will only have one chance to use surprise to our advantage," Sir Gregor answered with confidence.


	20. Chapter 20

###  **Belle Harbor - Night**

Belle couldn't sleep while the escort mission was ongoing. She decided she would wait with the soldiers appointed by Adam to secure the villain's sidekicks after they docked. She was there for hours, thinking about the bigger picture. The island had solved the problems with the villains, but at what cost? There must have been a way where none would suffer; even the banished. 

While she sat on the bench, one of the soldiers reported: "King Charming has communicated that the ship has left the barrier. He also mentioned they had a fight, which slowed them down, and they have three lightly-wounded people. They should reach the harbor within an hour and a half.” 

Belle was shocked someone had attacked the escorts. She thought it must be the same person who struck Lady Tremaine. But her theories had to wait. She informed the hospital personally to get some extra personnel on the night shift and dialed up Ella number. She’d promised to wake her up earlier. 

"Ella, come to harbor, Henry’s returning in an hour."

"Thank you, Belle. I’ll be there," Ella softly replied.

"There is more, but I’d rather say that in person," Belle continued

"You worry me, I'll make my way there soon." Ella hung up.

Belle patiently waited. Not long after, Ella was there. “Thanks for waking me up again. Now, what do you want to tell me?" The blonde stopped over the stairs

"The team got into a fight. Henry said they would be okay, but you need to know," Belle announced, getting closer to her friend.

"Oh my, who would dare to strike at them?” Ella crossed her arms.

"I want to know that too. Either someone desperate or someone who felt invincible," Belle theorized. Her first thought was Gaston since he knew about the hideout, but he lacked a motive considering it was his subordinate’s child at risk.

Belle was so focused on the mystery that she didn't realise she’d stared directly at Ella like she was the suspect. Ella protested: "Please stop looking like that at me, Belle. You're scaring me."

Belle quickly reacted. "Sorry, old habit." When her expression returned to warm, she added. "I just can't stop thinking about the villains who might want to challenge your husband."

"Thank god they are coming back. I couldn't contain myself if someone would be left there," Ella shivered, trying to get rid of the dark thoughts.

"You’re right. Henry won and that’s all that really matters. Let’s just sit over there." She pointed to a bench.

Ella changed the topic. "I can’t believe Tremaines are actually coming back. Nothing will be the same."

"But change is good, Isn't it?" Belle inquired.

"Of course, but it's peculiar. I completely forgot about them - now I want to know all about those ten years and I don't even know where to start with this." Ella sighed deeply.

"We should start with getting them into hospital because they’ll need it, for many reasons. As for catching up, don't rush it, they surely won't open up easily." Belle felt she needed to draw a line here. She understood where Ella's haste was coming from, but they needed to play it smart. A scene with them in public was a recipe for bad press, and she felt that might cause problems later. After all, their criminal statuses hadn't been lifted.

"Ah right, security measures. I almost forgot," Ella rubbed the back of her head.

"No worries, I handled everything with the director of the hospital. We just need Henry to get back now. You want to eat something before he gets here?" Belle offered.

"I’m good, but thanks.” Ella replied, gazing into the water.

The women didn’t have to wait much longer. The ship docked and Henry stepped out with Cogsworth and Mark right behind him. Ella and Belle approached them. King Charming was speaking. "Mark, please make sure everyone gets to the hospital. Ask the twins for help if you need it. I’ve got to explain the situation."

Belle and Ella waited for him to come forward. Once he was within arms reach, Belle spoke. “Glad you made it back okay, Henry. I know you would."

"If only everyone else would be as good," Henry looked down.

"About that, who dared to stand against you?" Ella shievered from the sea breeze. 

"That bastard Balthazar. It turns out he is the one who started this mess with his attack on Lady Tremaine. It was a revenge for him, or maybe a power grab. It doesn’t really matter; he lost." Henry grit his teeth as he revealed the truth.

Cogsworth stood right behind him. He gave him a gentle push to remind him he should restrain his anger in a public place.

Ella was so surprised that she didn't even know what to say; standing for a brief moment with her mouth agape. Belle patted her back, "I know you don't like your answer, but it is better to know." But that alone wasn't enough for her. She needed to know more. “What else did you learn about him, Henry?"

"Turns out the man that Lady Tremaine wanted to interrogate was one of Ratcliffe’s thugs, whom Baltazar belongs to these days. He didn't clearly say that, but my guess is Madonna went searching for the man and they struck her from behind so she wouldn’t recognise them. He also rambled on about legacy a bit, so he surely wanted the kids for something. But I was too focused on the fight to grill him about it."

Ella softly commented, "Whatever it was, I am glad he won't have his way." She wished she could simply hate that man, but it wasn't in her heart to do so.

"I agree, we can try to figure out the details later," Belle nodded.

"Pardon me, your highness, but Mark and others are approaching. Should we help them get to hospital?” Cogsworth questioned.

"Mark knows the way. He will make sure everyone gets there. We’ve just got to let them pass," Henry replied as he moved aside.

"What about Anastasia and Drizella? I wanted to talk with them," Cinderella interjected.

"I don't think now‘s the time with all that has happened tonight. Sorry, but you’d better wait until morning," Henry reasoned with his wife.

Belle appreciated what he’d said. "He’s right. Talking with them in public after what they went through doesn't sound like a good idea." 

The rest of the group, led by Mark, was mere meters away. Lady Tremaine was laying on the stretcher and was carried by the twins. To the sides walked Sir Gregor and Monica Annete. Anastasia, Drizella, and Le Feu were in the back with handcuffs. Mark had put on them just in case. Jasper walked behind them.

Henry felt like he needed to address his friend about it. "Damn it Mark, you didn't need to cuff the women. I know it's a rule, but you should know better".

"I wouldn’t have, but you didn't mention anything about it, so I followed the law," Mark shrugged.

"I am confident they won’t cause any trouble after we just saved them," Cogsworth added.

The intense gazes of the three royalty were enough to make Mark change his mind. "Fine, but Le Feu stays in cuffs. I don't want incidents on the way," Mark grumbled and picked up the keys. "Hold still ladies. The others can keep moving! I’ll catch up with you," he commanded.

"Thank you Ella, for everything. I wasn't sure if you would rescue us," Anastasia said as her hand was freed. She kept her eyes on Le Feu, who kept moving forward. 

Belle watched him too. He didn't look dangerous, but appearances could be deceiving.

"If only we hadn't had to do this in the middle of the chilly night," Drizella batted her eyelashes. "But you did send your husband to help us, so Ana is right - we owe you."

Ella opened her arms and gestured for them to come closer. "You needed help. It was the right thing to do. Now come here."

"Eww," Drizella wrinkled her nose. "Do we really have to?"

"You promised you would, Driz," Anastasia reminded as she walked into Ella's reach.

"The things we have to do..." Drizella whispered as she followed her sister’s lead.

Belle and others watched quietly how Ella embraced the two women. She also saw up close how the ten years treated them. Anastasia had bruises and definitely hadn't slept well for a long time. Drizella had some of them too, but not nearly as many as Anastasia. It was clear who had been doing the larger part of things. 

"Alright, I would like to have more time, but you need to rest. Follow Mark please. I will see you soon." Ella said. And so Anastasia and Drizella moved on, led by Mark. Ella turned to watch them walk away.

"Are you okay, Ella? I know it's not over yet, but we’ve got them." Belle placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know. It just hurts to see them like this. For me, it's like a mirror. You wouldn’t understand," Ella sighed.

"I saw they were roughed up, but we’ll get through it. Remember what Fairy Godmother said? This can still be a happy ending.”

"Look Ella, I know it's difficult to see. I didn't enjoy it either when I got to their hideout,” Henry sighed and ran a hand down his face. “But it's over; they are safe."

"It's not over. But I am sure you are tired after that escort. We should go back to our chambers," Ella summed up.

"I agree," Belle stated. "We need that rest. Cogsworth, come with me please. I have a request for you.”

Belle and Cogsworth walked away and Belle began to ask him questions. "I saw Le Feu was wounded. That means you let him fight. Adam won't like this. You need to think of a way to present him as a necessary risk."

"With the situation at hand we needed Dr. Doe to go with women to rowboats. That meant we got one man less so Le Feu got his weapons. I don't like either, but it was a sound plan. It's not like we could wait for reinforcements," Cogsworth explained.

Belle was glad to hear it. ”I am sure he did it for Anastasia. That is something that even Adam must understand. We’ll resolve this as quickly as possible; I count on you Cogsworth."

Cogsworth bowed before his queen. "I won't fail, your Grace. That man has an ugly past, but my gut tells me he is not like the other villains."

"Goodnight then. We all need rest for what’s to come," Belle stated and headed up to her chambers to finally get a rest.


	21. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been many weeks since Tremaines returned to Auradon. and after their second trail , their citizenship got restored. King Charming called his team once more to celabrate their success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially wanted to make whole second story, but monarhical politics were something too overbearing for me to grasp in satisfying way. so I decided to make next best thing.

###  **Epilogue; 6 months later- Charming castle**

Henry, along with his team, held a toast before a festive dinner laying before them among the vast choice of dishes the most prominent were quiche, nicoise, chateaubriand, and ratatouille." Once again we are all at this hall, but this time to celebrate how we have achieved a great thing together. This feast is my final thank you to you all." He raised a glass of white wine and watched as the others followed his lead. "To the family!"  
  
"To the family," seven voices echoed across the room.  
  
Monica spoke first, "I can’t believe it’s already been six months. It feels surreal."  
  
"Only because many things changed in your life." Jasper, who sat right next to her, put his arm on her shoulder gently. “It's only natural you feel a little disconnected as far as time is concerned."  
  
"That’s thoughtful but take that hand off, Jas. We are in public, damnit," Monica grimaced.  
  
"Speaking of being thoughtful, how is your rehabilitation going?" Mark asked.

  
"Slowly. The shoulder fracture was fixed through surgery as you all you know, but full recovery will take a while. I can move it freely, but still have to be careful."

Jasper couldn't help but to elaborate. "I have to admit that the initial scans didn’t indicate that it would require surgery, but the fracture was too close to the joint. Recovery without it meant there was a risk of disfiguration in the shoulder. It’s also why it takes so long to be absolutely healed."  
  
Everyone, save for the twins, acknowledged the struggle that she’d come though. "Look at that! Your beau has more than than one use - He keeps you satisfied and healthy!”

Monica was not having it. “Like you know anything about marriage. Didn't you and your brother try to hit on that married blonde from The Twin Clovers?"  
  
"They did,” Cogsworth affirmed. "They are lucky that Mrs. Clarice is a very easy-going person, and that I predicted it."  
  
Sir Gregor joined in: “What did you do?”

"Told them the truth. They weren't ready for the risk of Queen Belle finding out about their plans towards her dear friend," Cogsworth said. He didn’t add the part where they went pale to spare them too much embarrassment.

Mark almost choked with his salad upon hearing that and Henry laughed. "I guess two heads aren’t always better than one; are they?” He didn't like that they’d ignored his request, but no harm was done, so he wouldn’t spoil the meeting to discipline them.

The twins looked at each other, unsure how to defend themselves, and Mark changed the subject. "So, Monica, glad you're doing well. And with… Mr. Hightower, was it?"

"Yes, that's the last name I took after our return. I believe it's high time for it." Jasper nodded.

"I can’t even imagine how hard your profession was without it. Great choice.." Mark’s gaze was focused on him. "And thanks for keeping up with her. I am sure that she wasn't an easy patient."

"You're walking on thin ice, Mark," Monica growled.

Henry didn't like where this was going. "Don't mind him. You know that he means well - he just cant phrase it." He looked politely at his grumpy friend. "I am glad you two get along. You’re more lively and that's great."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Jasper said.

Monica didn't feel so grateful. "I know your tricks, Henry. Don't get involved, understand?"

"Of course," Henry gently bowed. He turned his gaze to Sir Gregor, who was slowly cutting a steak on his plate. "You're quiet, Sir Gregor, why is that?"

"Oh, it's nothing of your concern, my king. Don't trouble yourself with that," Sir Gregor murmured.

"Come now, Sir Gregor. Talk like that makes for poor dinner conversation. Speak your mind, please," Henry requested.

"If you insist," Sir Gregor sighed deeply. "I am just thinking about my glory days. My chest full of Sir Fracis’s belongings made me question my choices. I was consumed with what's best for the state so much that I didn't bother to work on any kind of heritage."

Mark chimed in. "I know the feeling, as a man who lost most of my inheritance in an explosion. I found a way to rebuild my life; lucky me. But there must be something to remember you by.”

Gregor took a sip of his wine and began to explain. “Mostly weapons that are obsolete and books that don't stand the test of time very well; but that isn't the most painful part. The worst part is, that I still have some family in Charmington. I know a little bit about them and vice versa, but we aren’t close.”

Henry took a moment to consider his answer. "Then do something about it, otherwise you won't stop feeling bad. For example, you can connect with them through stories that you know. You did it for Tremaine sisters not too long ago.”

"I just did the right thing. There aren’t many people left who knew Sir Francis." Sir Gregor shrugged.

Henry felt that encouraging him wouldn't be easy. "Don't sell yourself so short, friend, doing the right thing is never easy. More so, if you remind your family of things that happened because you needed to do what someone else wouldn’t, I have a feeling they would respect it.” 

Sir Gregor got silent for a moment. The words must have sunk in.

"Thank you Henry, you are right. Simply thinking about it won’t do me any good. I will visit Charmington soon.”

Brandon didn’t like the silence and felt obliged to break it. "Speaking of Anastasia and Drizella, you never said that they were funny. Or at least one of them is." 

"You mean, Drizella, right?" Henry asked. “Well, the thing about her is she's very inconsiderate with her jokes. It's not really funny when people feel hurt."

Baxter supported his brother's claim. "Well, I see your point, your highness, but she isn't that bad; not now at least." 

Monica shook her head," Didn’t she call you two potatoheads when you visited her at first?"

"She did. We didn't mind though; we’ve heard that before." Brandon rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't give her the right,” Mark sighed. 

Baxter was unyielded with his opinion. "We just think she needs the right kind of environment to express herself. Did you know that she joined a theatre comedy group a while ago?"

"We know. Jasper and I saw her there,” Monica grumbled. “Her sister goes there too with a violin, but from last I heard, she has a long way to go."

Mark raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How would you know? You aren't an artistic type, Monica."

Monica sent everyone a sharp gaze. "With one good arm, I had less work and more time to kill. I had to get a hobby or go crazy."

"Excellent choice then," Henry said.

The twins giggled and Monica noticed it. “I still can smack you two if you don't stop right now!" The brothers straightened up immediately.

"Don't be cross with them, you know they don't mean any wrong," Jasper reached out to take Monica's hand.

"Fine! "Monica grumbled. She kept observing them closely, just in case they forgot themselves. “If they say something dumb again, it’s on you, Jasper"

Cogsworth quickly noticed that she didn't call him doctor. This reminded him how long it had taken him to stop calling Francesca a lady. "If I may interrupt, let’s get back to the topic of the artist guild. As an envoy, I had a few opportunities to meet the head of it, Francesca Vitnere. She is very organised and capable."

"From what I heard, it has been definitely more than a few," Henry laughed.

Mark cleared his throat after taking a sip of the wine. "It's true; I write reviews of their performances. Your name showed up at least a few times."

Jasper spoke up next. “I also remember that you passing you by on the way leading to an opera hall"  
  
Cogsworth started blushing, regretting how he had said too much. Fortunately for him, the king decided to spare him the embarrassment. “Cogsworth is just modest, that’s one of the greatest things about him." At that moment, he also made a mental note to meet him and Francesca at the castle to discuss an end to this charade. Interkingdom marriages happen all the time, and despite the lack of noble blood, Cogsworth had all character traits respected by nobility.

"I heard many times that music is a balm to the soul. It took the return of Tremaines to make me actually believe in it," Mark muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Baxter.

"I knew Anastasia and Drizella aren't bad people, but I expected it would take them at least a year to change their habits. I mean, they lived on the isle for ten years, and don’t make me speak about their behavior in their childhood."

"That’s harsh, Mark," Henry warned him with his gaze.

"Let me finish, please," Mark answered. “The point is, thanks to my wife Renette, I have spent some time with them and while they caused a few incidents, they are learning much quicker than I could ever imagine. I guess noble blood and artistic expression can work miracles."

Henry smiled. "I don't think that being daughters of a noble is the factor, but I am glad you see their effort. Ella and Fairy Godmother don't tell me much about them, but If it works, then I won’t get in their way."

Sir Gregor smiled as he joined the conversation. “It’s funny how you mention the noble blood, Mark. How was the interview with Felix le Roux?"

Mark's face turned into sour grimace. “He still refuses to be called by his true name. Le Feu is a complicated fella. It's been so long since yours and Cogsworth's investigation about his origin and he still acts like he was Gaston's lackey his whole life."

Cogsworth cleared his throat to share his point of view. "That man lost his family in a plague and was kidnapped as a teenager to be rescued by Gaston a few months later. I think for him, this feels like his whole life. He is scared to become a proper nobleman. It’s hard to imagine, but I understand him."

"He is right, "Henry said. “As the sole survivor of a plague that killed the Le Roux line, he must be in a lot of pain thinking about it. I guess his refusal to retake his name shields him from that pain. Time will tell if that’ll last forever."

"I hope not,'' Sir Gregor muttered. “He has a son now and by law, the boy has the right to inherit whatever was left of his grandparents. It won’t be much after so many years, but if Felix won't take it, then his son should.``

"Fair point, but let's not go there just yet,'' Henry cautioned. “The boy isn't even a one year old now and Le Feu still has time to change his mind. It would be for the best if he would do it himself. If not, then we can think of convincing him."

Cogsworth patiently listened to what others had to say before he concluded the topic. "He wore a sigil during his time on the island. That indicates he still thinks about his roots - at least sometimes."

Nobody wanted to talk about lost legacies further, it would only make them feel gloomy. Then Jasper spoke up. “Mark, I forgot to ask you. How is Renette feeling? She visited me last week. Her lack of energy doesn't mean anything especially, but it is concerning."  
  
Mark grumbled. "Not much changed, if anything, it's for the worse. She is having a stomachache, and it can't be the food, because we eat together."

"Sickness? How often?" Jasper inquired.

"Hmm frankly quite often," Mark paused for a moment. “Wait a second - you don't think that is pregnancy?"

"I can't rule it out, but you don't need me to answer that question." Jasper smiled widely.

"Congrats," Brandon cheered.

Mark was not having this conversation in the public. "Hold your horses everyone, it is just a guess." 

Henry nodded, "Fair point, but make sure to tell us if it's right." He cleared his throat to add: “On that note; many of you are surely wondering why Ella has been less active for these last few weeks. That’s the other reason I brought you here. We’re expecting a child in a few months. I wanted to inform you before the general public as an extra gratitude for your part in the escort on the island."

"Typical,'' Monica hmphed. "But I am happy for you. I remember that you wanted Prince Chad to have a sibling."

"Good memory, Monica. It's been awhile since we talked about it," Henry nodded.

Cogsworth spoke up next. “I am glad to hear it. If you want, I can inform King Adam and Queen Belle for you."

"Not a bad idea - I’d appreciate it."

Sir Gregor hesitantly complimented: “great news your grace. Thank you for telling us before the rest of the country."

"No problem, It just seems right," Henry nodded looking in the knight direction.

Baxter couldn't help himself but to crack a joke. "Soon you will need a bigger castle, your grace"

"Don't worry; we’ll manage," Henry replied casually. “I’m glad you're receiving it so well, but let's just enjoy the dinner today. And remember that the others can't know for the next two days. Ella will have my head if you spill the beans."

A wave of laughter echoed across the room and the eight happily continued the feast.

###  **Cerenrola Cemetery**

“I am grateful you came with us, but you really didn't have to,” Ansastasia said, walking down the alley leading back to the front gate.  
  
Queen Ella shrugged her arms. “It's no big deal. Frankly I enjoy the walk, and I’d planned to visit dad’s grave soon, so I figured, why not change the schedule and come with you?” 

Drizella walked behind them. “You're making it sound casual. I don't get it,”  
  
“Maybe you're right; it is a courtesy of mine. I just wish we didn't have to meet here. Your mother had many faults, but I wanted her to make it through the surgery.” 

Drizella quickly replied, “You’ve said you're sorry over a hundred times and it's been months; you can stop.“

What she means,” Anastasia glared, “You have no reason to feel guilty. I also would want her around, but at least we got to say our goodbyes in that hospital. Some people don't even get closure, but we were lucky to have one because of you.”

“Kissass,” Drizella grumbled. “But she is right. I don’t know how things would look with mum, but my gut tells me it wouldn't be any easier.” She looked around to make sure no one else was listening. “I mean, I have the twins now. Even with all the help provided by the citizens, I need to be in alert mode almost constantly. And we’ve still got to figure out how to give them at least a shred of privilege that we once had.“

Queen Ella smliled. “Relax, Drizella, you’ve still got a few years to figure it out and even if it takes longer, you're already giving them something better; actual care. Even though it will surely take a while for them to realize it.”

“You do remember that Driz isn't the patient type; right?” Anastasia quipped.

  
“Bite me, Ana,” Drizella hmphed.

“Alright, let's change the subject,” Anastasia raised her hands as a sign that she didn't need another argument. “Ella; how are you feeling with having another child?”

“Not quite sure, but I'm feeling good about it. Chad doesn't need our help that much these days, and he can learn some responsibility from this.”

“That sounds like a drama,” Drizella muttered under her breath.

Anastasia couldn't let her sister start a fight. “Then save it for the theatre.”

Ella knew better than to step into the banter of Anastasia and Drizella, “That reminds me - I didn't get a chance to ask how’s the artist guild? Do you fit in okay?”

Drizella proudly puffed her chest. “The comedians are quite easy going. I didn't punch anyone or intend to, so I take it as a great start.” That made Ella and Anastasia giggle. For a regular person, that wouldn’t be unusual, but for Drizella it apparently was a big step.

  
“I for one have a long way to go,” Anastasia sighed deeply. ”But nobody said that playing the violin would be easy. It’s still nice to have this opportunity, which exists in a big part because of Renette's involvement. I would never have guessed Mark would have such a thoughtful wife.”

Ella was puzzled. She couldn't understand that either to be honest, but if the outcome was better than expected, then it's better to leave things to flow naturally. “Frankly, this is indeed a mystery. But I am happy for them, they went through a lot. I am glad that she helped you with your kids.”

Drizella couldn't miss an opportunity to make a joke about Rennete. “Yeah, If it wasn't for you and Fairy Godmother’s assurance I would start to think that she plans to adopt Daisy and Valerian.” 

“You’ve used that joke too many times - it’s old,” Anastasia yawned. “And totally unfair; She has her own family which comes with a lot of work, And from what we know she intends to have another kid of her own. I need to start looking for another caretaker before that happens.”

“You know that I don't mean it. Even the Willowwood brothers get it,” Drizella crossed her arms, offended that her sister didn't take the joke well.

This time, Ella felt that she should step in. “We know, but it was an inconsiderate one and them have a reputation for making bad jokes, so maybe you shouldn’t lean on their opinion.“

“I’ve heard a few rumors,“ Anastasia chimed in. “Are Willowwood brothers really the infamous pranksters in these parts?”

“Some of them are true,” Ella said. “Their parents travel a lot so they raised themselves in some ways. It was to be expected that they would have trouble with self discipline. But they are harmless and surely there are things pinned on them that weren't their doing.”

  
Drizella smiled, pleased to hear it, but didn't say a word. Before she could change her mind, Anastasia changed the subject. “Have you heard from Sir Gregor, Ella? It's been a while since he had any contact with us.”

Ella had noticed that they had grown close, but it was understandable as the old knight was a link to their parents' past. “Don't worry about him, he surely just lost himself in reading. Besides, I doubt there are any heirlooms of Francis to hand over, so he might be too embarrassed to show up without a gift.”

“He shouldn't feel that way.“ Anastasia blurted out. “I mean, I would love to hear more of the stories that were lost to us. He doesn't need to bring us more gifts on top of that. He already helped Le Feu with recovering some of his family heirlooms.”

“Ah yes, I heard. He still refuses to take his family name?”

Anastasia grit her teeth in frustration. “He believes that he lost the right to be called Felix le Roux when he willingly followed another noble instead of trying to reclaim his birthright. I don't really understand him, but I can't force him to change his mind.”

Ella knew that her stepsister needed some reassurance. “He lost his parents and freedom at a young age. I guess the name only brings him painful memories. But it will pass one day. I have seen it happen before.”

Anastasia spoke softly, unsure what to believe in. “Well, thank you for the recommendation letter by the way. The post office seems to make him more calm and balanced.”

“Yeah, Frenchie thumping and circling around the house was annoying. I’m glad that's over,” Drizella said, and Anastasia glared at her. “What? He woke the kids up with his damn boots - especially Daisy.”

“Before you start to fight, that reminds me of something,“ Ella said. “The people from the other kingdoms are talking a lot about you. Especially Snow White. She loves the pictures I sent them.”

“Wait a second, your highness,”Drizella groaned.” You sent the other royals pictures of us? Those ones where we were barely awake enough to hold our babies?” 

Ella smiled. “Yes I did, and I assure you that you weren't looking that bad. You just remember it that way. It's normal.”

“Okay, but what do you have in mind? We can't tour around the whole continent.“ Anastasia spoke with concern and worry.

“You don't need to. I will bring you with me to the gathering in summer court, seven weeks from now. All interested parties would be there,“ Ella announced.

“I don’t really need to hear anymore condolences,” Drizella grumbled.

“I’ll think of something to make this easier for you.” Ella looked back and forth between Anastasia and Drizella to make sure they were listening. “I know it's happening soon, but I promise that you will enjoy it. Besides, some of them have newborn kids too. Those royals might be parents of your children's future friends. It’s a good habit to get some contact beforehand.”

Anastasia listened carefully. “They might have useful advice too. Clever thinking, Ella.”

“Don't we already have Fairy Godmother’s program to make sure we don't screw up?” Drizella asked.

“Language.” Ella looked sternly at her. “And trust me, with parenting you discover new things everyday. Other perspectives will be beneficial for you. Even Fairy Godmother and I can't possibly cover every single outcome.”

“Let me get this straight, Ella,” Anastasia said. “So we are invited to attend this gathering. Are you sure that Adam won't try to make a publicity stunt there? I mean you told us that he aims to improve his image and the council didn't quite give him that.”

“Belle assured me that she will keep an eye on him. And, well, he is still a high king. All he does is about image. But he isn't your problem. You earned your rights fairly and it’s time to enjoy them for once. That's why I want you to feel welcomed around the other royal families. They want the best for you too, you know?”

“I suppose,” Anastasia muttered.

“Just promise that your fairy won't spell my mouth shut this time,” Drizella joked.

“The last time, you were unbearable. You acted like a child, so you got disciplined like one,” Ella reprimanded. “Don't push your luck and it won't be necessary. Otherwise, no promises.”

Drizella rolled her eyes. She would never have guessed that Ella was capable of commanding people like that. “Wow, that sounds almost like you mean it. I’ll try my best,”

“You’d better,“ Anastasia glared at her.

“It's not fair! You are ganging up on me!” Drizella seethed through her teeth.

“It's just a precaution. We know you behave mostly well, but we want to make sure you won't speak recklessly. Even you know you don't really control your habits when it comes to speech.”

“I…” Drizella instinctively looked for counterarguments, but couldn't find one. “...can’t argue with that. It’s annoying when you're right; you know that?”

“I take that as a thank you,“ Ella giggled. “One more thing; I mentioned two weeks ago that your kids could use second names. I know you barely had a chance to think of first names, considering you didn't expect Valerian to have a twin sister, but have you given any thought to my request?”

“Don't remind me I literally had to name my daughter on the spot, so the nurse wouldn't think that I didn’t care. It was embarrassing,“ Drizella groaned. ”As for your request, I didn’t.”

“Me neither,'' Anastasia sighed. “Antoine was suggested by Le Feu and I agreed without much thought.”

Ella smiled to her stepsisters to let them know they did no wrong in this matter. “It's alright, but we should have it covered soon. We can get back to this conversation next week.” They were coming up on Lady Tremaine’s grave now. “After all… we have time now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that not everything may be clear, since I was forced to condense and skip important threads. so dont be afraid to ask me anything in case the story wont provide the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> project is officaly completed, no more updates are planned. If you feel need to contact me use a discord tag: Arbiter99#2934


End file.
